


Troublemakers

by DarkCrystalFlower, NightLily97



Series: The Troublemakers [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Daddy Kink, Double B, M/M, Smut, Teacher Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Teacher Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Teacher Min Yoongi | Suga, Yunchan, junhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-21 05:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 74,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCrystalFlower/pseuds/DarkCrystalFlower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLily97/pseuds/NightLily97
Summary: Being in High School is a nightmare.And to try and survive in an Art School filled with rich and spoiled brats isn’t better. Especially with a group of guys that targeted you since the first day of school.Jinhwan, Jiwon, Yunhyeong and Donghyuk know it too well already and try to just survive the nightmare called the troublemakers of school - Junhoe, Hanbin and Chanwoo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before you start reading, a little introduction to this AU:  
> Teachers:  
> English – Namjoon  
> Math – Taehyung  
> Science – Yoongi  
> Dance – Hoseok  
> Drama – Choi Seunghyun (T.O.P)
> 
> Chanwoo and Yunhyeong are actors since a young age and are in Drama class.
> 
> Donghyuk and Jinhwan are in dance class.
> 
> Hanbin & Bobby are underground rappers.
> 
>    
> I hope it’ll make the reading less confusing “:D  
> Anyway, enjoy the story and happy reading! <3
> 
> **WARNING!**  
>  This story contains:  
> Boy x Boy  
> Smut  
> Depression and mentions domestic abuse.

**Jinhwan's POV**

Finally, it was the first day of my last school year.  
To be honest, I felt like I had enough of school. I mean, I have my friends and good grades. But the reputation I got during this time… wasn't the best.  
Not that I'm complaining, I know how and why I got this reputation and to be honest I couldn't be bothered with it anymore.  
But one thing that annoyed me ever since 9th grade was Koo Junhoe.

“Jinhwan.”  
I sighed deeply as I heard the familiar husky voice, closing my locker without even glancing at him.

“No.” I said shortly. 

“Wha- you don't even know-”

“I know what you want, Junhoe.” I said a bit impatiently. “You ask me that since 9th grade. The answer was, and still is, no.” I walked away to get as far as possible from him. 

Koo Junhoe, the guy who thinks he owns this school only because his father actually owns it.  
Well, he pays good money to keep this school successful.  
At first, he tried to convince me to date him, then his comments got somewhat sexual like all the rest. Now he's back to convince me to go out with him.  
And I wasn't interested at all. Just because my reputation is the school's whore, doesn't mean I don't have standards. 

And Koo Junhoe is an asshole. I saw him so many times picking up on kids or causing trouble...  
He basically did whatever he wanted to but barely got into trouble because of his father's status. While I… 

I got into this school with a scholarship.  
My father left 7 years ago and mom had to work hard to support us.  
I liked dancing for a long time and was in a club not related to school.  
Someone asked me if I was interested in going to this one big arts school, only I knew we couldn't afford it.  
But apparently I managed to impress someone enough to be offered a scholarship. And I had a really good grades in my previous school. So I was accepted. 

“C'mon Jinhwan!”

I sighed again. Of course he would follow me. This guy doesn't know when to give up.  
I turned around and looked at him. “Junhoe, you tried everything to convince me. Why do you insist on trying so badly instead of letting go?” 

“What you should be asking is - aren't you tired of turning me down?” 

“I admit it is annoying, but unfortunately to you, I got standards.” I gave him a look, “and spoilt rich assholes aren't my type. But the school sluts will be happy to throw themselves on you. So how about you bug the cheerleaders or something and leave me alone?” I turned back and quickly walked away, feeling angry all of sudden. 

 

“You look pissed. I guess you saw Junhoe?”

“Yeah…” I sighed deeply as I looked at my friend. “I just don't understand why he can't leave me alone, Donghyuk.” 

“It really is weird.” Donghyuk agreed, “Junhoe usually gives up easily. Maybe he has a crush on you.”  
I rolled my eyes. A crush? On me? Junhoe?  
The guy is only looking for a quick fuck and he's upset he can't get me. 

Donghyuk was a good friend of mine, together with his neighbor Yunhyeong. I often complained to them about all the trouble Junhoe is causing me and they tried to sympathize.  
I was actually with Donghyuk in dance class, and the guy was amazing. I wish I had half his talent. 

“Don't give me this look Jay! I'm telling you, the guy has a crush on you just like Yoyo has a crush on Chanwoo.” 

“Doesn't Chanwoo bully him, though?” I asked, “like, for the past years Chawoo has been painting graffiti on his locker, stealing his textbooks, bag, pushing him around, making the poor guy to drop his things. I think he even once flushed down the toilet an essay Yunhyeong wrote and he couldn't turn in his homework.”

“I know! But he got this silly crush on him ever since they were kids!” 

I think I heard this story before.  
Yunhyeong is an actor, having small parts because of school. But his very first part he got thanks to Donghyuk's mom who is an actress.  
So Yunhyeong met Chanwoo on set, and they actually got along and even became friends. I don't know what side of Chanwoo he saw back then, but I'm pretty sure this side is dead.  
“I hope he'll wake up and find someone better.”

“I know, Yoyo deserves so much better than this asshole.”

“Who deserves better?”

We both groaned as we heard Chanwoo's voice. Great.  
Can this day get any worse? And it's still fucking morning.  
“Why don't you mind your own business?” Donghyuk asked. 

“Wow, because I'm really scared of the school's ballerina and whore.” Chanwoo mocked.  
He was one of Junhoe’s friends and a big jerk. His parents were really successful and he wasn't a bad actor himself.  
But he was a spoiled brat, therefore he teased those he picked up on those he thought were below him. 

“No, but you should be scared of me.” we both turned around, seeing one of our teachers.  
We tensed. Even if we weren't in trouble, Mr. Min's look could give you chills. You wouldn't usually expect that from science teachers. 

“But I didn't even do something!” Chanwoo protested. 

“Don’t act innocent Jung Chanwoo, or you'll find yourself in detention before the day even began.” 

“Ugh, whatever.” Chanwoo said annoyed and walked away. Donghyuk and I looked at each other, really wondering what the hell Yunhyeong even saw in that guy. 

“You two, start making your way to class.” Mr. Min told us before walking away, and we didn't even need to be told twice. 

 

**Yunhyeong’s POV**

I watched Chanwoo as he passed by me in the hall. He looked pissed.  
It's just the first day of school, what managed to piss him off already? 

I followed him with my look until he disappeared in the sea of students. He better not be skipping class on the first day. He never was on time to class because he spent time with all the troublemakers that he calls them his friends. I wouldn't even be surprised if one day I'll catch him smoking with his so-called friends.  
_‘Ugh, why do you care?’_ I thought. This guy caused nothing but trouble to me. 

He keeps playing with my feelings. One time he can be so sweet and other he hurts me. I don't understand what his problem is. I try to avoid him as much as possible, but he…  
Last year he even locked me in the janitor's closet and laughed outside with his idiotic friends. I had to wait until someone will get me out since my phone battery died. 

I want to believe there's some good in him, that the boy I met 8 years ago is still in there.  
But it just seems he isn't there anymore.  
“You look bothered.” I turned to look at the guy in front of me.

“I'm not, why do you always say I look bothered, Jiwon?” 

“Because you always look like you're lost in thought or you worry about something.” Jiwon shrugged, “did Chanwoo do something again?” 

I shook my head.  
“You sure? Because if he did I'm going to beat-”

“Beat who exactly?” we froze as we heard the familiar voice.

“N-No one Mr. Min…!” Jiwon smiled. 

“You better move yourselves to class.” Mr. Min said, “and I have better heard that wrong, Jiwon, or it's detention to you.” 

“You **definitely** heard that wrong. Let's go, Yunhyeong.” Jiwon grabbed my arm and dragged me away. 

I couldn't help but laugh. Jiwon always manages to get on Mr. Min's bad side somehow.  
Well, Mr. Min is always in a bad mood. He's the only teacher you don't want to get in trouble with. Him, and Mr. Kim, the literature teacher. He wasn't scary, but he was too loud sometimes. 

“So, are you excited this is our last year?” Jiwon asked. I shrugged, not really sure what to say. 

“I mean… Not get bullied would be a nice change.”

“I swear, next time I'll see this ass I'm going to beat him.” 

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. “You? Please, he'll take you down in seconds. Besides, don't you have Hanbin to deal with?”

“I don't want to talk about Hanbin.” he made a face as we sat in our seats.

“Oh, and why is that princess?”  
Jiwon sighed annoyed as he lifted his head to look at the guy who was smiling teasingly at him.

“Fuck off Hanbin.” 

“Oh, who taught you to talk like that? Don't tell me I need to teach you some manners..” Hanbin leaned closer to Jiwon, the smile not leaving his face. 

“Hanbin, if you want to keep your pretty face, get away right now.” 

“And what are you going to do, exactly?”  
I held Jiwon's hand, worried he might actually punch him. “He's not worth it.” I argued. 

“Not to kiss you.” Jiwon said and forcefully made me let go of his hand, punching Hanbin in the face. 

 _‘Fucking Jiwon.’_ I thought annoyed and wrapped my arms around his body to stop him. “Jiwon!” 

“So the princess doesn't only curse, he also punches.” Hanbin chuckled bitterly, holding his face.  
I could already tell we’ll get into trouble. It's the first day, why did it have to start like this? 

“Kim Jiwon and Kim Hanbin! To the-”

“Principal's office.” they completed the sentence.  
I sighed, giving Jiwon a look before he walked out with Hanbin. Really, I told him not to do it. I get that Hanbin is annoying, but getting into this kind of trouble… 

_‘Please tell me this day gets better.’_

 

**Jiwon's POV**

I can't believe I'm being sent to detention again. And the worst part, to do detention with Hanbin with Mr. Min as our supervisor.  
It's like the universe decided to really fuck me up today. 

I hoped that maybe we won't be the only ones in there. I have no interest in being all alone with Hanbin in a closed space for a whole hour. I won't survive it.  
But for my luck, no one gets detention on his first day in school.

“Stop looking at me.” I said annoyed as I doodled on the notebook in front of me. 

“I have eyes for a reason. I can't stop seeing things.” He said in his usual annoying tone 

“Then why don't I fucking poke them out-!”

“Stop talking!” Mr. Min's voice made me jump in my seat. “You two are in detention, not recess. Shut up.”  
I sighed annoyed, looking back at my notebook, writing new rap lines for the song I was working on. 

I got into rap back when my family used to live in America. While growing up there, the rap genre was quite popular there and I basically grew on all the possible America rap songs.  
They were catchy with a nice beat, so I got more interested.  
I started to mumble myself the new lines I just wrote, trying to figure out the rhythm. 

“What are you doing?” Hanbin asked, and I assumed he talked to me since we were the only two in the room besides Mr. Min. 

“Working on my new rap. Now shut up.” 

“You write rap? Let me see.” 

“No, why should I?” I asked annoyed, “stop, you'll get us in trouble.”  
Hanbin rolled his eyes at that, taking my notebook from me. 

“Hey!” 

“Kim Jiwon!” Mr. Min scolded me.

“He took my notebook!” I complained, “can you please keep him away from me?”

“Do I look like a babysitter? Hanbin, give him his notebook back.”   
  
“Why should I?” Hanbin asked, looking at me amused. “C'mon, princess. What do you have to hide already?”

“I swear I'm going to kill you.” I said annoyed. 

“Stop or you'll stay here for another hour!” Mr. Min slammed his book on the desk. “It's the first day of school and you two are acting like kindergarteners. Hanbin, give Jiwon his notebook back or I'll lower your grade for the entire year and you'll have to re do 12th grade. Jiwon, just fucking sit somewhere else.”  
I glared at Hanbin as he returned my notebook to me.

 

“Those were great lines.” I looked at Hanbin when we finally ended the detention. Why must he talk to me after school?  
Wait… did I hear it right? Did he just give me a compliment? 

“Huh?” I looked at him confused. 

“What you wrote. Those were really good lines.” 

“Thanks…?” I said unsure, “why on earth are you talking to me? Don't you and your group of delinquents meet after school to harass kittens or something?”

“Funny.” Hanbin rolled his eyes. “Though, I do have some ideas for the lines you wrote.” 

“Excuse me?” Is he out of his freaking mind? Why does he think I'll let him see any of my lines again? 

“Do you have half an hour? We can sit somewhere. And, you're already late since we just finished detention.”

“I, what? What in hell makes you think I want to spend time with you after school?” 

“What, am I not up to your standards, princess?” Hanbin chuckled, “we finished detention.  
What's the worst that will happen if you join me?”

“I'll lose my remaining brain cells.”

“C'mon. I'll buy you a slice of pizza.”  
Damn. Pizza was my favorite.  
But I'm actually risking my life here since it's Hanbin. Why the hell is he acting so nice?  
But I'm really hungry.

“Ugh, fine.” 

“Great!” He grabbed my arm and started leading us to wherever he had in mind.  
I can't believe I just agreed to it. I'm probably going to die just because I was hungry.  
What an amazing first day of school. 

 

To my surprise, I was actually having fun.  
I showed Hanbin my lyrics again and he actually had a good beat planned and even another couple of lines to continue it. Not to say that the pizza wasn't too bad as well and Hanbin was  
actually a… 

Funny guy. Though I did notice weird looks when he looked at me.  
I couldn't believe it really was Kim Hanbin. At school, he was the biggest jerk I ever met. Then why fucking now?  
“Why are you suddenly nice to me?” I asked him. 

“Huh?” He asked, lifting his gaze from the notebook. “What do you mean?” 

“You usually tease me. Why are you acting nice now?” 

Hanbin seemed to think about that before shrugging. “We simply have a thing or two in common.”

Huh.  
So he decided to suddenly be nice because we have something in common?  
I wonder what will happen tomorrow when we go to school, he’ll probably return to be the asshole I know. I guess I'll enjoy this new personality of his while I can.  
It was helping me with the lyrics, though I never thought I'd have a rap song which was written with Hanbin's help. 

I didn't even know he knows how to rap, I guess I didn't expect it from someone like him.  
Thinking about it, I'm studying in the same school as him for almost 4 years, and beside the fact he picks up on me, I know nothing about him.  
I guess I was too busy avoiding everybody the first year, and I didn't have a nice meeting with his friends a year later. 

“I'm sorry to cut our meeting short, princess. But I have to go.” Hanbin’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts.  
“I had fun, though.” He handed me my notebook back and smiled as he stood up and took his things.  
I waved at him, still really shocked about what had just happened.  
But I knew better than to get my hopes up. So I sighed and put my notebook in my bag, emptying my tray before walking out of the place. 

My parents know I'll be late, so I didn't bother to let them know I'm on my way home. Honestly, I was too confused.  
Why would Hanbin even talk with me like this? He's nothing but a bully. Not like Chanwoo, but he's still a bully.  
It's not the kind of person I want to be around at all. 

 _‘The guys will freak out when they hear about that.’_  

 

**Jinhwan’s POV**

“Jay! You won't believe what happened to me yesterday!” I heard Jiwon's voice as I got things out of my locker.

“Oh, I know.” I said as I closed the locker, turning to look at him. “You somehow managed to get detention on the first day of school.”  
This idiot. I was pretty sure that maybe Junhoe or Chanwoo will get into trouble. But Yunhyeong told us Jiwon got detention. I think the whole class knew. 

“What? Oh that, yeah. It's not important.” 

I frowned. Not important?  
“Then what is it?”

“I hung out with Hanbin after the detention was over!” 

“You what?” We heard Donghyuk's voice, “I must be losing my hearing.” 

“Hanbin took me out to eat with him yesterday afternoon detention.” 

“To… Eat…?” I asked, “did he poison you? Are you alright? Did you throw up or feel nauseous?” I looked at him with concern.  
Hanbin took Jiwon out to eat? Why would he? All he did was pick on Jiwon from time to time like the asshole he was.  
“Quick Donghyuk, we must get him to the nurse!” 

“What? No! I'm fine!” Jiwon protested, “but Hanbin might need a brain check.”

“Okay, what exactly happened yesterday?” I asked him. I was so confused. 

So Jiwon told us how they were in detention and Hanbin kept bothering him to the point he stole a notebook with lyrics in it.  
After detention Hanbin approached him and told him the lyrics were really good, which was understandable since I heard Jiwon rap a few things he wrote and they honestly were great.  
So without taking no for an answer, they went out to eat pizza, which obviously was Jiwon's weakness, and wrote more lyrics together as well as a beat. 

This story…  
It was too crazy to be real. 

“I see you're telling about our little date princess?”  
Hanbin showed up out of nowhere and wrapped one of his arms around Jiwon, who clearly looked uncomfortable.

“Da-Date?! Who the hell said it was a date?” Jiwon asked, “and don't touch me!”  
He said and got away from him.

“Wait, it was a date?” I asked confused. 

“Of course not!” 

“Aww, c'mon. You really are hurting me here.” Hanbin held into Jiwon's arm and pulled him closer to himself. “It seemed like you enjoyed.”

“Hanbin, get your damn hand off me before I punch you again.” 

“Are you that eager to spend another hour in detention with me, princess?” 

“Yo, Kim!”  
Before Jiwon could do anything, we all heard Minho's voice. And considering the fact he was a good friend of Hanbin, he probably was calling him.  
“Stop hanging with those losers and come already!”

“Looks like he's into you.” Donghyuk noted when Hanbin walked away. 

“What? He's not.” Jiwon frowned, shaking his head. “Hanbin? Out of all people?”

“It's like Junhoe's crush on Jay.” Donghyuk noted, and I gave him a look. 

“Excuse me? You're still with this idiotic idea Junhoe has an interest in me?” 

“Only because it's obvious. He has been chasing after you for three years now.”  
I rolled my eyes and wrapped an arm around Jiwon's left one. “We are not talking to Donghyuk anymore.” I said and started walking with him to class. 

My friends were used to the fact I was sometimes a bit too close to them, so none actually minded. Besides Donghyuk.  
He was the only straight one while the rest of us were either gay, bi or unsure.  
Jiwon didn't really like clingy people, but he had an exception for me. Yunhyeong as well, although he was kind of the group's baby.

“Did you see Yunhyeong?” I asked, understanding that class is about to start but he's yet to be seen. 

“Call him.” Jiwon shrugged. 

“Call him for me? Please?” I looked at him with a begging face.  
Jiwon sighed and took his phone out, dialing Yunhyeong's number. I smiled in satisfaction and rested my head on his shoulder. The teacher is supposed to come in 10 minutes or so, and it's not like Yunhyeong to be late. Especially since over the past few years, he was chosen as class president. 

I busied myself with taking Jiwon’s hand in mine and playing with it, waiting for him to update me on Yunhyeong.  
I just hope he's fine and nothing happened to him. 

From the corner of my eye, I could see Junhoe walking into the classroom. He had that arrogant walk and look like always.  
When he noticed me, his expression became kinda pissed for some reason.  
I looked back at him, wondering what the hell is going through his mind.  
He simply stared at me with this unpleasant look on his face, not even making an attempt to walk into the class or look away. 

“He's here.” Jiwon's voice brought me back to reality. “Some assholes picked up on him at the gate and only now a teacher came to check what's going on.” 

“Yunhyeongie is simply too kind.” I sighed, getting more comfortable on Jiwon's shoulder. “To be bullied on the second day of school… But doesn't he usually come with Donghyuk? They are neighbors.” 

“I guess he overslept or something.”  
I nodded. At least he's okay. 

“Hey, Jinhwan.” A student called from the seat behind us. “How about you ditch Jiwon and come sit with me? I have plenty of room on my lap for your pretty little ass.” 

‘Disgusting.’  
Those guys were disgusting. Nearly every gay or non-gay guy made a comment similar to this. And I hate it.  
But, who would do something about it? I see the faculty members dismissing the girls after reporting there are guys bugging them and making sexual comments on them.  
So what would happen to me? Who would take me seriously? 

“Thank you, Bogum.” I said sweetly, turning to look at him. “That sounds **really** tempting. But I promised Jiwon. Maybe some other time.”

“Yeah, he belongs to me.” Jiwon said as he also turned around, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I held myself back from chuckling at his response and simply smiled. 

“How sweet.” I said in a teasing tone, looking at him.  
Once again my eyes wandered to Junhoe, he was still looking at me, and he looked even more pissed than before.  
What the hell is his problem?  
I got myself closer to Jiwon and talked with him until our teacher walked in. But even if I wasn't looking at him, I could feel Junhoe's looks. 

After class finished I told Jiwon I'll come soon since I had to clean the mess that was going in my backpack right now. He nodded and told me he'll get us seats in the cafeteria until I come.  
I nodded again, drawing my attention back to my stuff.

After I was done I stood to walk out of the class, just now noticing Junhoe stayed behind as well.  
_‘God, please don't tell me he's here for me… ‘_ I begged, hoping to make my way out of the classroom peacefully.  
I quickly made my way to the door, only be pushed against it. How he reached me so fast? 

“Let me go.” I said, giving him an annoyed look. What the fuck does he want from me? What the hell did I do to him? 

“No.”

“Junhoe, I'm serious. Let me go right now.” 

“What was that act this morning?” He asked, completely ignoring me. 

Act…? What is he talking about?  
“Are you out of your mind? Stop that!” I said annoyed, trying to push him away.

“You belong to Jiwon? Really?”  
I frowned. That's why he's acting like this? Because of what Jiwon said this morning? Is he fucking five or what? 

“What the fuck does it has to do with you? You don't own me. So what if I belong to him?” 

“Don’t say that. You **don't** belong to him.” 

“Oh, excuse me. I didn't know you were deciding for me now.” I crossed my arms. 

“You know, that's exactly the reason why you don't have a chance. Because instead of getting mad at assholes like Bogum, you get jealous of my friends who protect me. Stop bothering me.”  
I managed to push him and get out of the classroom. 

I groaned annoyed as I felt him grabbing my arm. “You think I don't care?” 

“Let me go!” I started losing my temper. “Honestly, I just want to enjoy lunch with my friends. Stop wasting my time.”  
He finally let go of me, I quickly walked away.  
What is his problem?! 

 

The first thing I said to Jiwon when I saw him was ‘Never leave me alone again, got it?’  
I should have walked with him. Catching me like how Junhoe did was really low of him. 

“What happened?” he asked confused.

“Junhoe got jealous apparently.” 

“Jealous?” 

“Because you said I belong to you..” I sighed, leaning myself against him. At this point, I couldn't even bother eating something. Junhoe was pissing me more than usual. 

“Why don't you just give the guy a damn chance and get over with it?” 

“Wow… Are you serious?” I asked, looking at Jiwon in disbelief. 

“Jay, consider it-”

“I'm done with you.” I got up from my seat. 

“C'mon, don't be upset.” he sighed as he dragged to sit back down. 

“Don't be upset? Do you understand what you're suggesting here? You want me to date a guy who instead of telling Bogum to fuck off for that comment, he got mad at you! It's only you, Donghyuk and Yunhyeongie who always protect me.”

“True that…” he sighed, playing with his food.  
I took a deep breath to calm myself and leaned back against him. I felt a bit mad since this day only getting worse and worse.  
“Where are Donghyuk and Yunhyeong anyways?” 

“I don't know. I saw Donghyuk but he wanted to finish his launch quickly before his next class. I didn't see Yunhyeong this entire day.”

“I don't understand, where did this guy disappear to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __**A / N:** Well, I promised I’ll upload a new story this Wednesday and here it is~  
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, me and my friend worked on this story for a long time and it went through a few edits before getting to the final version “:D
> 
> _I’m going to update this story each Wednesday and Saturday so stay tuned :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yunhyeong’s POV**

I couldn't stop looking at the guy in front of me. I wanted to go and meet the guys when Chanwoo decided to grab me in the middle of the hall. What does he want from me now?  
He didn't even say something but stared at me, and I have no idea what did I do. 

“Hm, Chanwoo?” I asked in a quiet tone. “Can you let go of me? I… I planned on having lunch with friends…”

“Oh? I didn't hear you well.” he said with an amused smile. Ugh, why does he do that?

“Chawoo, please…” I raised my tone a bit, avoiding eye contact with him. “I planned on eating lunch with my friends…”  
I don't understand what he wants from me. Does he enjoy playing with me like that? What have I ever done to him? 

“Chawoo…” I begged again when he didn't move, “please let me go.”

“Hmm… give me one good reason.” he smiled.  
One good reason? What the hell?  
I don't know what to say. I want to eat, that's my reason! 

“I'm really hungry. I didn't see my friends the entire day and they must be worried…” I looked down, nervously playing with my sleeves.  
I don't get it. I don't understand why was he acting this way with me. When we were 9, he was really different. Well, both of us were small kids, but he was kind, and he greeted me really nicely on the filming set.  
It was my first role and I had no idea what to do. I was super nervous because I didn't want to mess up and everyone was a lot older so I was too shy to talk with anyone. 

But Chanwoo was there as well.  
He talked with me about the filming and how excited he is to have someone his age to hang with.  
By the end of the day, we became really close and kept each other company until the shooting for my role was over. 

We became good friends.  
He always supported and helped me since I was so nervous about my first role, and slowly I started to develop feelings for him.  
I remember when I told him, he was so sweet, saying he liked me as well.  
And then he suddenly started to talk with me less and less until he just dissapeard from my life.

And now we meet each other again after two years I didn't see and tried to get over him only to see he changed completely.  
He's been acting like a jerk.  
He teases me, he bullies me.  
I can't count all the times I got home crying because of him. All the times Jinhwan and Donghyuk had to cheer me up because he hurt me. 

Chanwoo never physically attacked me, that was Minho's job. And some other idiots who weren't a part from his group.  
But what he was doing to me wasn't any better. 

“Don't tell me you're going to cry, Songie.” He teased when he noticed I was shaking, “that's what little boys do.” 

I didn't answer and kept looking down. The bell for classes would ring soon and I didn't even have lunch yet. I didn't see Jinhwan, Jiwon or Donghyuk the entire day since we don't have many classes in common today.  
“You were more fun when you were fighting back.” Chanwoo stepped a bit away from me. “Now it's simply becoming pathetic.” 

“Yunhyeongie?”  
I turned my head to the side when I heard Donghyuk's voice. He walked towards us and quickly cupped my face in his hands. 

“Are you okay? What did you do!?” He turned to look at Chanwoo. 

“We just had a small chat.” He answered with an amused tone, “have fun with him.”  
Donghyuk looked at me again, he clearly looked concerned. 

“Don't… Don't you have a class?” I tried to ask with the best cheerful tone I could.  
Donghyuk had an early dancing class today from what he told me.  
He's one of the best in our class and he helps the teacher plan dancing session for the lower grades during his free time in the morning, after lunch and after school twice a week.  
Which means I'm going home alone today. 

“The teacher had an emergency and had to go.” Donghyuk looked at me in worry. “Did you eat?”  
I shook my head. Chanwoo wasn't letting me pass.  
“Okay, I'll tell your teacher you'll be late for class. Go to the cafeteria and eat, I'm sure Jinhwan and Jiwon are still there.”

“But, I can't skip class -!”

“I'm not asking you. Go.” 

I hugged him tightly, feeling him wrapping his arms around me. “Thank you…”  
He smiled at me and brushed my hair before telling me to go. 

 

The cafeteria was almost empty since there were 10 minutes left, but I managed to get food and spot Jinhwan leaning against Jiwon at one of the tables.  
“Yunhyeongie!” Jinhwan called surprised when I sat in front of them. “Where were you?!”

“I… Chanwoo…” Was all I said before starting to eat.  

“What did he do?” Jiwon asked. 

“I… I don't know what he wanted. He caught me in the hall and blocked me from escaping.” 

“Did he say something?” 

 _Now it's simply becoming pathetic.  
_“He did. But it made no sense to me.” I lied, shrugging it off. 

“Do you think you'll make it to class?” Jinhwan looked at me in concern. 

“Donghyuk said he'll talk with the teacher.” 

“Then we're staying with you.” 

“You don't-”

“As if we'll leave you alone.” Jiwon rolled his eyes. 

“Oh! By the way. Jiwon and Hanbin went on a date yesterday!” Jinhwan smiled, avoiding Jiwon who was about to hit him. 

“Date…?” I asked confused. Jiwon sighed and explained everything which happened after detention to me.  
Honestly, it was a bit shocking since Hanbin was only good at picking up on him and causing problems with the rest of his friends. So hearing that…  
But, I also couldn't help but wonder if Chanwoo will ever be kind to me like how Hanbin was to Jiwon. 

“So are you guys friends now or something?” I asked, watching the cafeteria emptying until it's just the three of us.  
Honestly, I didn't want to be late to class. But I wanted to have my own peace to eat. 

“What? No!!” Jiwon shook his head. “The guy is an asshole!” 

“Donghyuk thinks Hanbin got a crush on him.” Jinhwan added amused. 

“I really doubt that.” Jiwon sighed, resting his head on his hand. “He's simply annoying.” 

“Do you guys want to meet next weekend?” Jinhwan suggested. “You can come to my place since it's nearly always empty.” 

Jinhwan always wanted to meet. He was alone at home and he couldn't bear with the quiet and loneliness.  
I felt bad for him. His mother worked really hard since his father left and he barely saw her.  
“You can sleep over at my place.” I suggested, smiling. “We'll invite Donghyuk as well.” 

“Am I not invited?” Jiwon asked hurt. 

“ **Of course** you're invited!” Jinhwan hugged him. “Not having you around is not the same.”

“You say that because he spoils you.” I noted. 

“And we spoil you.” Jinhwan stuck his tongue out to me.  
Well, that was true. We were all around the same age, but I was the little kid of the group. Even Jinhwan who needed attention from us became like an older brother to me when he saw I'm hurt or sad.  
And I really appreciate him and the others for supporting me like this. 

“Let's go to class.” I stood up with my tray to put it away. Jinhwan and Jiwon followed me.  
I think the three of us have the same class right now. 

“Math?” 

“English.” Jiwon shook his head. 

“I have math.” Jinhwan smiled and attached himself to my right arm. “Let's go, Yunhyeongie.” 

I smiled and nodded. “Bye Jiwon.” We said and made our way to math class.  
The hall was empty, something which I wasn't used to seeing. I felt really bad for being late, but it's Chanwoo's fault!  
I don't understand what I've done wrong to him. 

“It'll be okay.” Jinhwan leaned his head against my shoulder. “We are here for you. Do you think to run for class president this year as well?”

“I don't know… I'm worried.” I sighed. While it's true I enjoyed it, Chanwoo and his group were giving me so many trouble on purpose just so I'll get frustrated. And I didn't want it to repeat itself. I want to go through my last year in peace but I guess it's not going to happen. 

“I'm sure our classmates will cheer up on you.” Jinhwan smiled at me. “And we'll take care of Chanwoo, don't worry. Okay?”

“I'll think about that.” I sighed amused and knocked on the classroom door before opening it. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Kim.” Both Jinhwan and I said. 

“Ah, yes. It's okay, take your seat.” He smiled at us. Both of us nodded and walked towards the free desk, Jinhwan not leaving my arm. 

“Jinhwan, I understand you might really like Yunhyeong. But I believe you'll need a free hand for this lesson.”  
We heard a few chuckles from around the classroom. Some students gave us looks.  
Jinhwan seemed to use the attention to get even closer to me. 

“Five minutes, sir?” He begged, “Yunhyeongie was feeling down, so I want to make sure he's okay.”  
Mr. Kim seemed to have an amused expression on his face before he sighed. 

“Five minutes. And please be quiet. The rest of you, eyes over here. We still have 30 minutes of class.”  
Everyone looked away from us. Both Jinhwan and I did our best to take out our things with one hand from the bag. 

“Are you sure you are alright?” He leaned on my shoulder once again and asked quietly. 

“Yeah, I'm fine…” I nodded, resting my head on top of his. “It's just… School, and Chanwoo… I really wish it'd be summer break again.” 

“Me too…” Jinhwan sighed.  
I looked at Mr. Kim who was teaching the lesson, every once in a while he was giving us a kind smile. I couldn't help but smile back.  
I missed the break. I miss being able to meet with my friends or shoot scenes for different shows or episodes.  
I didn't mind getting a small role because I felt that a big one might be too much for me. I don't like pressure and I can't stand being scolded. It only makes me mess up even more. 

  


**Jiwon's POV**

To say things became weird after the detention I got with Hanbin would be an understatement.  
I don't know why, but he was so clingy to me. Every morning he would greet me and wrap his arm around me.  
I think he even flirts with me? 

I don't understand what the hell goes through his mind. Just last year he pushed me around with my friends and insulted us.  
He still does, actually.  
Not once they passed by us in the hall and called us losers, called Jinhwan a whore, called Yunhyeong a pathetic baby and Donghyuk a ballerina or me a freak.  
We usually ignore them. They have been repeating the same bullshit for so many years and I just want him to shut up. 

I still had the lyrics we wrote that day, and we even happen to meet once after school to continue it. The lyrics were almost done but he had to go home so I took it home to finish it by myself. 

I couldn't help but wonder what is going on with him.  
Donghyuk bugged me to ask him on a date, something which I immediately denied.  
Go on a date, with Hanbin? Is he shitting me? 

He was making me really uncomfortable, he's too touchy and his personality…  
I don't even understand what's going through his mind lately.  
It's been two weeks since school started and we had a bit more pressure in school right now, but it didn't stop him from bothering me. 

“Are you thinking about me?” I lifted my head, sighing deeply as I looked at Hanbin.

“Hanbin, it might be shocking to you, but not everything is about you.” I said annoyed. 

“But when it's about you, then it is about me, princess.” He teased, giving me his annoying smirk. 

“Please shut up…” I sighed again. But I couldn't help but think about what Donghyuk said.  
To ask Hanbin on a date.  
Well, doing that will show Donghyuk he's delusional because Hanbin will surely laugh at me. 

“You know what?” I asked, facing him properly. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Well, of course.” Hanbin frowned. I took a deep breath. Am I actually going to do this?  
Yes, I am.  
Anything to make Donghyuk stop accusing me. 

“Willyougoonadatewithme?”

“Huh? What did you ask?” he asked me confused.

“Will you go on a date with me?” I repeated myself, slower this time. His expression seemed surprised. I was expecting him to burst into laughter any second now. 

  
But he didn't.  
Instead, he took my hand in his and asked me in a really serious tone, “for real?” 

I was taken off guard.  
What?  
Is he being serious now?! I was sure he won't take it seriously.  
Shit. What am I supposed to do now? This wasn't a part of the plan!  
I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came to my mind. Should I just go with it?  
Maybe if we'll go on a date he'll stop this crazy obsession. 

“I… Guess?”

A smile appeared on his face. “So, Saturday? Let's say I'll pick you around 4 pm?” he asked.  
This weekend? But I was supposed to sleep over at Yunhyeong's place. I guess I can go on the date and then go to Yunhyeong's place afterward. The guys will understand, they're the ones that bugged me about it anyways. 

“Yeah, sounds good.” I nodded, trying to sound somewhat happy or excited about it.  

“Great!” Hanbin smiled. I was surprised to find out he has dimples when he smiled. It looked kind of…  
Cute? 

“May I have your number?” Hanbin handed me his phone. I nodded and took it from him, inserting my number into his contacts. 

“Thank you.” He said cheerfully, writing down a contact name before saving it. 

“Saturday, at 4 pm. Deal?” 

“Deal…”  
I was sure my heart stopped beating when he pressed a soft kiss over my cheek before walking away. 

_‘What… What the fuck?’_

 

* * *

 

 

**Jiwon's POV**

“I can't believe you're going on a date with him.” Jinhwan said. we all were in Yunhyeong's house. I was getting ready for my date with Hanbin.  
I told my friends about what happened, and how from trying to prove Donghyuk wrong, it turned into a real date.  
And Hanbin…  
God, he looked so happy to go on a date. I don't understand why, though. He better find himself someone he'll probably like rather than waste time with me. He doesn't deserve it. 

Donghyuk laughed at me, and Jinhwan was helping me while Yunhyeong was getting the place ready, but he also came in once in a while for support or ask if I'm ready.  
Jinhwan…  
I think he took it a bit too far because all my clothes were scattered around Yunhyeong’s living room while he checked each and everything that I brought, and he also complained that my fashion isn't ‘date' good. 

“Hoodies and plaid jackets are all you own?” Jinhwan asked annoyed, moving pairs of Jeans and shirts to try and arrange an outfit. 

I shrugged. “I'm not trying to impress him. It's just a date. One that I didn't want to go on in the first place.” 

“Ugh, this is a disaster. He'll definitely run away from you.” 

“Good! That's exactly my point!” 

Jinhwan gave me a look and rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He handed me a pair of light blue ripped jeans, a shirt with random prints on it and my favorite black and purple hoodie.  
I was pushed to the closest room to change while Jinhwan and Donghyuk were waiting outside. 

“Well?” I asked, fixing my hair. I don't think it was all too bad. 

“Oh, I think Hanbin will like it.” Donghyuk noted, checking me. 

“He's definitely going to love it.” Jinhwan smiled. 

I sighed deeply, looking at Donghyuk. “This is all your damn fault. You nagged me and now I'm going on a date with the guy that keeps picking on us for 4 years already.”  
“Well, sounds like a time to revenge then.” Jinhwan said. 

“Revenge?” I asked. Jinhwan smiled and wrapped an arm around my right one, looking up at me. 

“Go on this date, see how serious he is.” 

“Play along with him, try to pretend you have an interest.” Donghyuk continued. 

“Then, when he trusts you enough, and maybe even confessing his feelings, tell him it was all a game.” Jinhwan finished, letting go of me.  
I looked at him surprised. To play with his feelings? I can't do something like this!  
I know Hanbin and his friends are terrible, but… 

“Jinhwan, I can't-”

“He has been pushing you around non-stop!” Jinhwan stood in front of me, giving me a serious look. “He always picks up on you. He got you into detention on the first day. He's mean and he's saying awful things. Aren't you hurt by what he has been doing?”  
I looked down at the floor. It's true I've been through so much shit because of him, but to mess with someone’s feelings? No one deserves that.  
Not even Hanbin. 

“I'll go with him on this one date, and that's it.” I said, “I'll tell him I don't want to see him. I can't hurt his feelings like this.” 

“Aish, you're a good kid.” Donghyuk sighed, shaking his head.  
I was about to respond but was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing.  
It was Hanbin. He must be waiting in his car outside. 

“Hey?” 

_‘Are you ready?’_

“Yeah, I'm on my way outside.” 

_‘Okay, I'm waiting.’_

I ended the call and turned to look at my friends. “One date. I won't play with his feelings.”

“You are reporting us everything, understand?” Jinhwan asked. 

“Sure.” I sighed. 

‘Have fun on your date!’ I heard Yunhyeong calling, ‘we'll be waiting for you!’ 

  


“Hey princess.” Hanbin smiled at me once I got inside his car. To be honest, I was still hoping it's all a prank. 

“Would you drop this nickname?” I asked, putting on my seatbelt. “I have a name. ‘Jiwon' works just fine too.”  
I won't even pretend I enjoy this. I'm doing this only because it's Donghyuk's fault. 

“But I like this nickname.” he answered as he started to drive.  
I sighed and leaned my head against the window. “So where are you kidnapping me anyways?” 

“What if I'll say it's a surprise?” He asked, smiling. 

“Then I'll jump off the car. I don't like surprises.” I looked at him, “knowing you, we are probably going to hit puppies or something.”

He frowned at that. “Don't be ridiculous. Why would I do that? I have a dog.” 

“Oh? You do?” I asked, sounding more surprised than I should have. Hanbin chuckled and nodded. 

“Yes, a two years old Pomeranian.”  
I guess I discover new things about him. Honestly, with the character he had in school, I wouldn't expect him to be so friendly to animals.  
But now that I'm thinking about it, it doesn't make too much sense. 

“I see…”

“Yeah, found the poor thing when she was about 4 months old. She was abandoned by her past owner.”

“That's cruel.” I frowned. “Why would someone do that to a helpless animal?” 

“I wish I knew.” Hanbin sighed.  
I was really surprised right now. It's like I never really knew him. Could it be that he actually was a nice guy? Could it be we misjudged him all those years?  
But… It doesn't change the fact he acts like an asshole in school. He still harasses me and my friends.  
Why a dog deserves his compassion but we can't even get some peace from his mean comments?

I looked around as he stopped the car. What was he planning for this date?  
“It is safe to get out.” Hanbin chuckled, opening his door.  
I followed his lead and walked out, seeing we arrived at an arcade. 

“We are going in?” I asked. 

“Well, of course. We can get food later. But now I want to know exactly how many games you can beat me, princess.”

I couldn't help but chuckle. “Loser pays for food later?”

“You're on.”  
We smiled and walked into the arcade. The place was dark with a lot of flashing lights, obviously. There weren't many people around but it was just fine for me. 

“What game first?” Hanbin asked. 

“How about the basketball there?” I pointed at the closest game to us. 

  


I don't know for how long we were playing, but I actually was having fun. I never thought I'll have fun with Hanbin. It was weird to even think about it.  
It has been quite a while since the last time I've been to an arcade, and I never had so much fun with anyone besides the idiots I call friends. 

When we were tired enough we went to the food court to eat. Hanbin lost since he's a terrible player, but I felt a bit bad to let him pay for my order.  
I couldn't help but look at him as we sat down to eat. Is it really Kim Hanbin?  
The Kim Hanbin I know is a bully. He picks up on lower grade students and mainly picks up on my friends. He often gets into trouble and he simply seems like a bad influence. Then why… 

“With how handsome I must be, your burger is getting cold, princess.” he said in an amused tone. 

“Ah, sorry..” I looked down at my food and started eating. But I couldn't stop wondering what was his play.  
Was he pretending to be nice now? Or was he pretending to be an asshole at school? 

“Why?” I decided to ask him.

“Why what?” he looked at me confused. 

“Why are so nice to me all of a sudden?” 

“What do you mean?”  
Is he really going to play stupid now? 

“Ever since I started school, you and your friends only pick up on mine, tease us… We do our best to stay away from you. So why are you so nice all of sudden?”

“Oh…” he said quietly, looking down at the half-eaten burger in his hands.

“Well… it's a long story…” 

I raised an eyebrow. “Long story?” I asked, shaking my head. “Forget it.”  
I wasn't here to get my nose in someone's business. Whatever he does is his problem. I just need to know better and stay away from him. As fun as this little ‘date' was… I can't trust Hanbin at this point. One moment he's nice, another moment he's not…  
It's not stable. 

“Can… can we talk about it not here? I prefer to tell you in a quieter place…” he said. 

“You don't have to tell me a thing. I honestly don't care. It's your business.” I shrugged, taking a sip from my drink. 

“No, I want to tell you.” he insisted. 

This guy, honestly…  
It'd be a lie if I said I'm not curious. I really want to know. But should I?  
“Okay…” I nodded.

  


After we finished eating we walked back to the car, Hanbin said he'd take us to a park he knows.  
I really wanted to go home, but he seemed really serious about this so I stayed quiet during the ride, wondering why he even bothers to go this far. 

“Okay, talk.” I said as we walked in the park.

Hanbin sighed deeply. “Well, it started in middle school. I… I've been hurt a lot. I had some relationships and each one ended terribly for me…”  
Relationships? What does that have to do with any of this? 

“After being rejected and dumped about 100 times, I decided it's enough.” He chuckled, “I slowly got rid of the ‘good boy' image and started hanging with Minho, Chanwoo, and Junhoe. They are not as bad as you might think, they are actually great friends. So…”  
I looked at him in silence. I honestly didn't know what to say.

And Jay and Donghyuk wanted me to play with his feelings. If I had done this if I had listened to them…  
God, I can't even imagine this.  
“I'm sorry to hear…” I said quietly. “But, why are you being nice now? And why to me?”

“Because I like you…”  
I looked at him surprised. What did he just say? Does he like me? Kim fucking Hanbin **likes** me?!  
No. No…  
It can't be. Why would he? It must be a joke, right? 

“Why do you think I was happy when you asked me out?” He smiled, looking back at me.  
Shit, it's not a joke.

He frowned as he noticed my expression. “You… didn't enjoy today..?” he asked me. 

“I… It's… It's nothing like that…” I said quietly. Shit shit shit.  
There's no way I can get out of this without hurting him. If I'll tell him I asked him out because I thought it was a joke… 

“I had a lot of fun, really.” I really did. I didn't think I'll enjoy so much with him. 

“So…” he took my hand in his own. “There's a chance to get a second date from you?” he asked with a smile.  
Did he just ask me out again? On another date? 

I looked at his hand which held mine and then at him.  
He told me he has been experiencing rejections and break-ups in the past, so me asking him on a date must have given him some kind of hope. 

I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. I spent the last couple of years hating and avoiding him.  
I don't want to hurt him, but I also don't want to give him false hope. 

 _‘It's… Just one more date, right?’_ I thought, _‘it… Can't hurt. If I'll tell him I'm not interested, it's not my fault, right? It's fine if I don't feel what he does.’_

“Sure.” I smiled at him. He looked so happy when I said that, pressing a kiss on my cheek.  
To be honest, it made me feel a bit better to see him smile like this. I don't know why, but I do think Hanbin deserves a bit of happiness. I just hope I'm not making a huge mistake here. 

  


“Thanks for the ride.” I thanked him once he stopped next to Yunhyeong and Donghyuk's building.

“Sure princess. See you next Sunday?”  
I nodded and leaned to press a soft kiss on his cheek. He seemed a bit surprised by my action but smiled. 

“Have a good night, princess.” He said, watching me exit the car. 

“You too.” I said, “I… Had fun. Thank you for today.” I thanked him again and made my way inside.  
I didn't even knock at the door when it suddenly opened and I was dragged inside the apartment.

“Well, how did it go?” Jinhwan asked me.  
What am I supposed to answer this? 

“It… Wasn't too bad.” I took off my shoes and made my way inside. 

“Wasn't too bad? Really? I expect to hear more details.” he pouted as he crossed his arms. 

“May I change my clothes first?” I asked, “and I need to tell the others too, so let's sit down first.” 

“You're no fun.”

  
“Okay, tell us **everything.** ” Donghyuk said as we all sat down on the floor of Yunhyeong's room.  
It felt like I was being investigated. 

“Okay, he picked me up and took me to the arcade. To be honest, I… I had fun with him. He's..” I paused, taking a deep breath. “He's not a bad guy.” 

“Not a bad guy?” Jinhwan raised an eyebrow.  
I shook my head. “He really isn't. We… had a talk and… I understood he's really not a bad guy…” 

“Are you developing feelings for this guy?” Donghyuk asked surprised. 

“Did he ask you on another date?” Yunhyeong joined. 

“Did he kiss you?” Jinhwan asked as well. 

“Yes, next Sunday. And he just kissed me on the cheek, and… I don't know, maybe…” 

“Kim Jiwon!” Jinhwan slapped my arm, “are you betraying us for the school's bad boys?” 

“He's not a bad boy!” I argued. He really isn't. He has just been through too much shit. 

“Three years of bullying might say otherwise.” Donghyuk chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Did… Did he give you a reason?” Yunhyeong asked quietly, looking at me. 

“He did…” I nodded, “but it's not my place to talk about it. Hanbin… He's kind. Really. You guys just have to trust me.”

Jinhwan sighed deeply. “I hope you're right.” 

I shrugged, really hoping I'm not wrong about him as well. I want to trust him, and today he didn't give me a reason not to.  
“I have conditions, though.” Jinhwan got closer to me. “One, you can't abandon us just because you are dating him. Two, he hurts you - we kick his ass.” 

I smiled and wrapped an arm around him, bringing him closer to me. “Deal.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Jiwon’s POV**

When we returned to school on Monday I didn't expect too much. I wouldn't be surprised if Hanbin will act like this date never happened. After all, he acted as usual even after all the time we spent together.  
The four of us were talking by Jinhwan's locker as he took his stuff out before class. They also brought up suggestions on how Hanbin would act after our date, and neither of the suggestions was a positive one. 

“Look who we have here.” we all sighed as we heard Minho's voice. This morning started so well. 

“Fuck off, Minho.” Donghyuk gave him a look, “no reason to turn Monday morning into shittier than it already is.”

“Why so bitter?” Minho asked amused, getting closer to Donghyuk.

“Can't say good morning to my favorite ballerina?”

“Hey, Minho. You're coming?”  
I was surprised when I heard Hanbin’s voice, he showed up, wrapping an arm around Minho's shoulder.

“I-”

“Junhoe and Chanwoo are looking for us. Let's go.” he insisted and made him start walking.  
He turned his head and gave me a concerned look before walking away.

“Wow…” Jinhwan looked at them walk away. “Did Hanbin just save us from Minho?”

“He'd usually join the fun and drop a couple of insults himself.” Yunhyeong noted.  
I couldn't get over my surprise. Did it really happen right now? Did Hanbin really… 

“Wow…” I mumbled. I really didn't expect that. It was kind of… Sweet of him. 

“I guess you weren't completely wrong about him.” Donghyuk added. 

“I… wow..” was all I could say right now.  
They all nodded in agreement. ‘Wow' was definitely the right word to describe this. I couldn't help but wonder how Hanbin will surprise us the next time. 

“Okay, who has English now?” Jinhwan asked.  
Yunhyeong raised his hand. Donghyuk and I had math. 

“Guess you are stuck with me.” Jinhwan attached himself to Yunhyeong’s right arm. “We'll see you guys at break. Report if Hanbin is acting weird again.”

“Why report?” I asked. 

“I'm just wondering if it's a one time thing or he's actually going to stick to it.”  
It was fair enough. 

“We'll see you later.” I and Donghyuk waved at them before walking away. 

  
  
  


**Jinhwan's POV**

“I hope Hanbin won't hurt him.” I sighed, leaning against Yunhyeong's arm as we made our way to English class. 

Jiwon seemed really happy when he came back from his date, and see him protecting Hanbin made me think that maybe he really isn't a bad guy.  
He also protected us today, though I doubt he'd act the same if Jiwon wasn't there. 

“Hanbin should be the least of your worries.” Yunhyeong noted, “we have English with Mr. Kim and Junhoe is in our class.” 

I groaned. “Have I told you how much I hate Mondays?” 

“We all do.” Yunhyeong opened the door for us to walk in.   
Once we walked in I could already feel Junhoe is looking at me. I'll just never understand why he doesn't want to give up.  
I gave him a look back and then looked away, finding an empty spot with Yunhyeong. 

“Junhoe is staring at you like you're a piece of meat.” 

“Let him stare.” I said a bit annoyed, “that's the only thing he knows to do.”

“Why don't you just give him a chance and that's it? Look at Jiwon.” 

I chuckled, shaking my head. “Why won't you fucking confess to Chanwoo then?” 

“Will it make you give Junhoe a chance?” 

“Yunhyeong, Junhoe is an asshole, okay?” I turned to look at him. “He acts like he owns the school, he bosses people around, he bullies kids, he harassed me for a whole year. I can promise you he doesn't want me because of my charming personality. So please drop it.”

“But think about it. Why for him to chase you for 3 years already?” 

“Why? Because Koo Junhoe hates losing. If I had given up and played along with his games he would have already stopped bothering with me.” 

“Then why won't you?” 

“Because giving up to him would mean giving up on the bit of self worth I have left.” I grabbed my bag and walked out of class, not feeling like studying right now.   
Yunhyeong should know better. He should understand why I always push Junhoe away, why I avoid him, why there's no way I'll give him a chance.  
Why would he even bring this up? 

  
“Jinhwan.”  
I groaned as I turned around, looking at Junhoe.

“Can you please just leave me alone? I really don't want to deal with you right now.” 

“You seem upset. I haven't even done something.” 

“Oh, trust me you just need to show your face to piss me off.” I chuckled bitterly, “so? What is it this time? Get over with it so I could go away before a teacher catches either of us.”

“I don't understand you. Why do you always think I just want to harass you? You're not even giving me a chance.” 

“What have you done in the past 3 years to make me believe you even deserve one?” I crossed my arms. “Was it the arrogant way you talk to people below your financial class? Was it the way you and your friends treat mine? Or maybe it's the charming way you always stare at me? All the times you didn't do much as to move a finger and do something about people who  **do** harass me? The care you showed towards me? The year you decided ‘screw it' and were no worse than the assholes I try so hard to avoid? What from all of this supposed to convince me to give you a chance?!” 

He looked down, not moving.  
“That's what I thought. Now leave me alone and look for another whore to fuck.”  
I had enough of him bothering me. I had enough of him always coming up to me and try to convince me to give him a chance. So far, he had done nothing to show me he deserves a chance.  
At least Hanbin is being kind to Jiwon. 

I walked away, leaving him in the hall.   
My mood was ruined for the entire day.  
If I'll go home mom won't find out I ditched because she wouldn't even be there.  
Besides Yunhyeong, Jiwon, and Donghyuk I have no one to talk to, and I didn't even feel like talking to someone.  
I wanted to be left alone for a bit.  
But I can't risk my scholarship by ditching school.  
_ ‘One class won't hurt, right?’  _ I thought,  _ ‘I'll say I felt sick and walked to the nurse. I just can't get caught.’ _

 

  
  
I walked to a park that was near to the school and sat down on the grass, I sighed as I laid down, listening to music in my earphones.   
It's not fair. 

Guys like Junhoe get away from everything just because their family has so much power. They get whatever they want and they don't have to worry about a thing.   
The fathers of the kids were either CEOs, famous producers, the best lawyers out there and the list goes on and on.  
The mothers also had important and well paying jobs, and the lucky ones get to stay at home because their husband is wealthy enough. 

While my mom…   
My father left us. My mom is the only one financing us at this moment and she won't even let me have a job to help her.  
I don't know how I got into this school, how the hell I got this scholarship. But I always felt out of place.  
If not my friends… 

I sighed deeply again, closing my eyes as I wiped the tears I had in my eyes.   
I might act confident at school, but I just can't keep up this act.  
Being home alone every day, all the harassments at school, Junhoe who wouldn't stop bothering me…  
Putting up with another year like this would be the hardest thing.  
I need to keep telling myself it's the last year. After this, I'm going to college and that's it, I won't have to deal with shit anymore. I won't see Junhoe anymore, I'll be in a new environment wouldn't know of my current reputation...  
I don't know if I'll manage to make friends there, but hopefully, I would. I'll try to find work during the summer to save money like I do every year.  
With a bit of hope… Next year would be better. 

I took another breath before standing up, I should make my way back to school now. I can't miss too much.  
Sighing, I walked back, hoping not to run into a teacher. Especially Mr. Min. He'd probably give me two weeks worth of detention for this. 

  
  
  


When I got back the students were in the hall, taking their books before the next class.   
I immediately spotted Jiwon and walked toward him, wrapping my arms around him as I leaned my forehead against his back.  
“Jinhwan?” I heard him asking, “is everything okay?” 

I shook my head, holding myself from sobbing. “Hug…”  
Jiwon made me let go of him and hugged me, brushing my hair to calm me down. 

“What happened? Who hurt you?” He asked, sounding a bit mad. 

“No one…” I mumbled, hugging him tightly. I wanted one day of peace and quiet. I guess today isn't it. 

“Jinhwan!” A voice called me. I turned my head to the side and saw Yunhyeong walking towards us.  
“Jinhwan, I'm sorry for what I said…” He apologized, looking at me in worry. “I didn't mean it. I'm sorry.” 

“It's okay, Yunhyeongie…” I smiled softly, hugging Jiwon tighter. “Don't worry about it.”   
I got upset over nothing. I know Yunhyeong didn't mean it to sound as if I need to sell myself to Junhoe or something, he simply wanted me to get rid of a guy who has been bothering me for such a long time.  
I reached a hand to hold him, still hugging Jiwon. 

“You guys are amazing.”  
I could hear Jiwon chuckling and saw Yunhyeong smiling at me. 

“You guys are having fun without me?” I turned my head hearing Donghyuk's voice. 

“Let's go, Jay. We have dance class.” 

“Will you be nice and let me hug you?” I asked, not really wanting to leave the comforting touch of Jiwon. “I'm having a bad day.” 

“Today. Don't get used to it.” He nodded. 

I smiled and let go of Jiwon. “I'll see you guys later.”   
Donghyuk and I waved goodbye at Yunhyeong and Jiwon before making our way to class.  
Without even asking, Donghyuk wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to himself. “Junhoe?” 

I nodded. “I just… I snapped at him. He really pissed me off…” 

“Ohh, is that why he got detention?” 

“Huh?” I looked up at Donghyuk confused. 

“He yelled in the hall and kicked our classroom door. And, Mr. Kim is really pleasant and all most of the time, but he wasn't having any of Junhoe's bullshit and gave him detention.”   
I was surprised. Junhoe getting detention is normal, but because of me? Because I rejected him?  
Wow, he really is desperate. 

  
  


When we walked into the locker room, obviously everyone looked at us. It wasn't usual that Donghyuk was any close to anyone like this, so obviously we got stared at.  
But instead of letting me go like he usually does, he held tighter into me as we walked to our lockers to change. 

We changed our clothes in peace before walking out and starting to stretch. Unfortunately for me, Donghyuk was called by Mr. Jung to help out so I was left on my own.  
Sighing, I continued warming up on my own. I really wished this day to be over. Maybe I'll ask Jiwon if I can come after school or stay over. He was the only one not pushing me to date Junhoe for now. 

Not that I was mad at Donghyuk or Yunhyeong. But Hanbin is not an example. He might be an asshole, but he's not an arrogant asshole. And after going on a date with Jiwon it seems like he tries to be better.   
Junhoe...  
He only becomes worse. 

 

I jumped in my spot when I felt a hand on my waist and turned around to see a classmate smiling at me.  
“Need some help, Jinhwan?” He asked, “I see your friend abandoned you.” 

Looking behind his shoulder, I saw what seems to be his group of friends smiling like idiots.  
“I'm fine, thanks for the offer.” I said politely and tried to get away from him, but he held even tighter into me. 

“I thought you'd appreciate the attention.” He continued. “After all, don't your friends do the same? Don't they give all their attention for their little, pretty, whore?” His hand went lower over my back, and I was too shocked by both his actions and words to do something. 

“Your friends need to learn how to share…” another guy joined, speaking into my ear, “you're probably pretty good if they are willing to protect you like this..”

I've been through worse. Students made awful comments about me all the time, touched me inappropriately, wrote my phone number at random bathroom stalls...   
I think I've experienced it all already.  
But I was having a shitty day with Minho bothering us, then Junhoe bothering me, and I just hate feeling down like this but I can't help it. 

And now those assholes were bothering me and I feel I'm about to cry of how helpless it makes me feel. Even if I push them away they'll hold into me again. If try to yell, they'll cover my mouth. They'll catch me before I'll make it to Donghyuk and then what?

_‘Why is it happening to me?’_ I thought, taking a deep breath.   
“I appreciate your concern, guys,” I held into their hands to try and move them away. “But I'm doing fine on my own. Any complaint, you may pass to my friends.”  
Their hands didn't move. I tried harder but they refused to give up. 

“Please, let go of me.” I said with a slight smile, “I wouldn't want it to get ugly.”

“And what are you going to do about this, Tinkerbell?” One from the group asked, “without your sex friends you can't really do something on your own.” 

  
I can't handle this anymore.   
I took a deep breath and turned to punch the closest guy to me in the face.  
He instantly let go of me and cursed. “You little slut…” 

“Don’t touch me!” The other one tried to hold me down, but I yelled at him, gaining Donghyuk and the teacher's attention. 

“Jay!” Donghyuk instantly ran to me, punching the second guy before pulling me close to himself. “Are you okay?”  
I hugged him tightly, sighing in relief. It's all good now. 

“What is going on here?” Mr. Jung asked, sounding really confused. 

“He fucking punched me!” One of the guys said annoyed, and Donghyuk tightened his hold of me. 

“I'm sure you did something so drop the act.” 

“I didn't do anything! I was politely asking if he needed help warming up!” 

“Jinhwan...?” Donghyuk asked softly, brushing my hair. I buried my face in Donghyuk's chest, shaking my head. 

“Jinhwan, we need to know what happened.” Mr. Jung reasoned, “someone needs to be sent to the principal and I need to know who it is.”

  
I froze when I heard it.   
The principal?  
No… If I'll be sent I'll get in trouble. Those kids have a lot more power and influence than I do. I can't risk my scholarship like this! I can't get kicked out…  
I have only one more year left. 

“I might as well file a complaint about an attack.” One said, but his voice sounded faded to me.  
“And of course, it'd be your fault Mr. Jung for not supervising the class like you're supposed to.” 

“There's no reason to file a complaint about anything.” Mr. Jung said calmly, “Jinhwan, what happened?” 

I took a deep breath, making Donghyuk let go of me. “The two of them touched me inappropriately…” I said quietly, holding Donghyuk's hand. “I tried to tell them to stop but they didn't…” 

“Of course the school's slut will say that!” One of them protested, “how can you trust anything he says?!” 

“Because Jinhwan is actually a good student, and after Donghyuk, he's one of the best.” Mr. Jung said annoyed, “you two, principal's office.” 

The guys clearly sounded unpleased.  
“You'll regret it, whore…” One of them whispered to me before walking out. 

“Are you okay?” Mr. Jung asked, placing a hand over my shoulder. I jumped in my place and Donghyuk pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms protectively around me. 

“Is it okay if we skip the lesson, Mr. Jung?” 

“No!” I protested, “I… I want to participate. I'll be fine.” 

“Don't push yourself, Jinhwan..” Donghyuk said in slight concern. I smiled softly at him and shook my head. I wanted to distract myself. I've spent the first class thinking about what I'm going through in this school and my life outside of it. I don't want to think about anything right now. 

“Okay class, let's start the lesson!” Mr. Jung got back the attention of the class.   
I watched the students getting up and filling the studio. I took a spot in the back, not really wanting to be seen by anyone.  
Donghyuk followed me, taking a spot beside me. I looked at him in wonder but he simply smiled and we continued practicing last week’s dance routine. 

Not even ten minutes passed and we heard through the school's speaker  _ ‘Kim Jinhwan, please come to the principal's office.’ _

I stopped, looking at Donghyuk. He seemed no less lost than I was.   
“Can Donghyuk come with me?” I asked Mr. Jung and he nodded.  
Both of us took our stuff and walked out. I felt like I'm shaking. I can't get in trouble, I just can't!  
If I'll get kicked out of school, that's the end for me. 

“Calm down,” Donghyuk wrapped an arm around me. “He knows you're a good student.”  
I wanted to believe him. 

 

  
“Sir?” I asked, knocking on the door of the principal's office. After hearing a ‘come in' I made my way inside with Donghyuk following me. 

“I don't remember calling you, Donghyuk.” 

“I asked him.” I said, “please let him stay.” 

“Alright,” the principal sighed, getting comfortable in his chair. “Do you know why you're here?” 

“It is probably about the incident in dance class.” I looked down. 

“Two students complained you punched them and they tried to hold you down, something which ended as a complaint of ‘sexual harassment' from you.” 

“That's not the story, sir.” 

The principal crossed his arms. “Then let's hear it.”  
I looked at Donghyuk in worry, not feeling really comfortable. It's the first time I'm complaining about sexual harassment and I had the feeling he won't believe me. 

“I… They touched me inappropriately…” I mumbled, looking back down. “I asked them a few times to stop touching me but they started calling me names and threatening me…” 

“Do you have any witnesses?” 

“I… Um, just those guys…” 

“Jinhwan, you're a good kid. I never had any reason not to trust you.” He sighed, “but those are kids with influence-”

“What about our influence?” Donghyuk asked, “my family isn't less rich. Neither is Jiwon's or Yunhyeong’s. If they'll cause any trouble, I'm sure our families would be more than happy to interfere with whatever needed.” 

“Wait, I can't ask you guys-”

“Jay, we are your friends and we'll help with whatever needed. But you've done nothing wrong, it was self defense.”

“It's good to have such great friends.” The principal smiled softly, “we'll suspend them for a week. I'm sorry I can't do more, but since it's the first complaint.”  
I shook my head. I couldn't care less if they will be suspended for a week or a day. I was just happy the principal believed me. 

“Next time, come straight to me.” He added, “I won't be able to protect you if you punch someone again.” 

“I won't, sir. I promise!” I bowed and walked out of the office with Donghyuk. 

  
  


“I. Love you. So. Much!!!” I jumped on him, causing him to fall backwards and drag me with him.  
“I… I honestly…. I'm speechless…” I said, looking at him. Donghyuk smiled and brushed my hair. 

“Well, you don't have rich friends to spoil you for nothing.” Donghyuk chuckled, “I wasn't lying. If they dare do something to you, we'll help out.”  
I couldn't help but smile. I had such amazing friends, I'm so happy I got to know him. 

  
  
  


**Yunhyeong's POV**

_ ‘Kim Jinhwan, please come to the principal's office.’ _

I can't believe that's the first thing I hear once class starts.  
Mr. Choi walked inside the classroom and started explaining the plot of the play we'll be performing near the end of the year. 

We are supposed to have auditions in a week, enough time for each to learn the lead role.   
Just as he was about to divide us into groups to practice a bit we heard the announcement.  
I was surprised. Jinhwan never got into trouble before. He almost never got detention, not to say was sent to the principal. His scholarship was really important and if he'll get into too much trouble he might get expelled. 

I took my phone out and wrote in our group chat ‘Jinhwan, is everything okay?? Explain at lunch break.’  
He has dance class with Donghyuk. What can go wrong already? 

“Your little whore got into trouble, I see.” I heard the one voice I hate the most.  
Isn't it enough he picks up on me in the halls or during breaks? Why does he even need to talk with me during class? 

“He's not a whore and he's not in trouble…” I mumbled. I really didn't have any power for Chanwoo's bullshit right now. 

“Don't be so sensitive, Songie.” He teased, “I'm sure if your friend will do the principal a little favor he'll get out of it.” 

“Shut up!” I snapped at him. I really had enough of him always insulting Jinhwan and calling him a ‘whore'. I know what he's going through, and I can only imagine how hard it is for him. Who the hell Chanwoo thinks he is to talk about him in such a way? 

“Chanwoo, Yunhyeong is there a problem?” Mr. Choi asked. 

I gave Chanwoo a look before looking at the teacher. “No-”

“Actually, Songie here and I would like to practice our lines together.” He cut me off, the smirk not leaving his face.  
I can't believe him… 

“Very well, just keep it quiet until I'm done explaining.”

“Yes, sir.”  
I sighed deeply. I can't believe it, why must he keep teasing me like that? I just don't understand what have I done to him.  
He wasn't like that when we were younger. Where the hell did he get this attitude from? 

“Sir, can I go to the bathroom?” I asked as I raised my hand.

“Do it quickly.”  
Mr. Choi didn't even finish the sentence when I already stood up, walking out of the classroom as fast as I could.  
I need a moment. 

It really annoys me when I have a classroom with Chanwoo. He's always trying to point the attention at him by saying stupid things. I don't know how the hell people take him seriously at all.  
Not to say, he uses this as more chances to pick up on me. 

__‘I'm seriously need to make my emotions realize he’s an asshole.’  
Because each time he's close to me, my heart will start to beat faster even though I don't want it to.   
I thought that I'd get over him by now. After everything he has done to me liking him now would make me a masochist. Seems like I am one after all.  
I sighed, moving my fingers through my hair. We have 45 minutes left of class. I can bear with it. 

 

I returned to class, noticing Chanwoo instantly looking at me with an amused smile over his face.  
I tried to calm myself down as I sat down in my seat next to him.

“While you were hiding in the bathroom Mr. Choi told the pairs for this year.” he told me, the smile not leaving his face.  
Oh no… please don't tell me…  
“So looks like you stuck with me for the rest of the year, Songie.”  
Great. Just great.  
I looked at Mr. Choi who looked back and shook his head, probably understanding I want to change partners. 

I sighed. “Well, let's get over it then.”

“Why so bitter? I'll take good care of you Songie.” he said cheerfully. 

“Okay, please stop with the nickname.” I asked, looking at the lines of the first act, “second, you sure have a lot of nerve saying such things after everything you have done. I have no intention to listen to you more than I need so please start or I'll tell Mr. Choi you are not doing what you need to.”

And the worst thing? I have to see him after school as well.  
We both were cast for the same drama, and the shooting starts next week. As if being his partner at school isn't bad enough.  
It seems like this last year is really testing my patience.  
But I can make this work out. I won't let Chanwoo ruin this as well.  
Just one more year and I won't have to see him ever again. He'll be out of my life.  
But, do I really want him out of my life?

“Yo.” A hand on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts. “Are we going to practice or what?” 

“Oh… Yeah.” I nodded. 

  
  


“So, how about coming to my place for lunch?”  
Huh? I looked surprised at Chanwoo as he said that. We finished with class and I honestly just wanted to find my friends already.

“Well, we need to practice together after all. For homework and the drama we're going to do.” he explained. 

It… Does make sense. But being in Chanwoo's place is the last thing I want to do.  
“Why can't we meet at a park or a cafe or something?”

“Because it's nice to sit in my room rather than sit somewhere where people can see us.”  
What? What does it matter if we are being seen? Who said anything about going to his room? 

“I… I'll let you know. I'm going to find my friends.” I said and started walking away. 

  
  


“He asked what?!” I looked at the three guys sitting next to me. I nodded as I took a bite from my food.

“Come to his place today.” 

“You are not going anywhere.” Jinhwan shook his head, “to his house? Is he insane?”

“Well, it's for our drama…” I shrugged.    
Thinking about it, I really don’t have too many choices.   
We can practice for the school play during drama class, but we need to meet after school or during the weekends in order to practice for the TV drama we’re playing in.

“What if they'll stay in the living room?” Donghyuk suggested. 

“Knowing Chanwoo, he'll find a way to get him into his room.” Jiwon sighed. 

“And you can't be trusted alone with him either.” Jinhwan pointed at me with his fork. 

“Hey! What does that suppose to mean?” I pouted.

“Please, one charming smile from him and you're melting.” Donghyuk rolled his eyes.   
I looked down at my plate and played with my food. They are not wrong.  
Even though everything he has done to me, I still feel something for him. Maybe I really am a masochist. How did I get myself into this stupid situation? 

“So what I'm going to tell him?” I asked.

“That you refuse to go to his room, stay in the living room and text me once you're done, I'll pick you up.” Donghyuk said. 

“You'll really do it?” I asked, not really wanting to bother Donghyuk to drive all the way to Chanwoo's place just for me. 

“Of course you idiot. I'm not going to let Chanwoo get his dirty hands on you.” 

“Thank you.” I smiled at him. I'm so happy he's my neighbor in cases like this. I really am worried about what might happen at his place. 

“Text us the address right when you get there.” Jinhwan said, “and update every hour. If we don't receive a message from you we'll get there to see what's going on. Got it?”  
I nodded again. Honestly, I felt like crying.  
I was scared. Chanwoo is unpredictable. One day he can only tease you but another he can bring you to tears. 

I'll have to make sure I'm not letting him manipulate me into going to his room. It's enough that I agreed to go to his place.   
Wait…  
Would his parents be at home? His father probably won't be.   
God, I hate this year already and it just started.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __**A / N:** Okay, I'm done with the chapters of today.  
> I'll upload 2 chapters each Wednesday and Saturday.  
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Yungyeong’s POV**  
  
“Well, here we are.” Chanwoo said as he opened the front door of his house, letting me walk in. I took a deep breath and hesitantly stepped inside his house, taking my shoes off and putting them aside before stepping any further. 

I must admit, his parents sure had money and weren’t afraid to show it.  
Chanwoo was living in a wealthy neighbourhood and quite a fancy two stories house.  
It was clear he was rich. His house practically screamed it.  
Though I’m not surprised. Most of the kids in our school lived in something similar to this.  
I can’t believe I actually found myself stepping inside Chanwoo’s house. I never wanted to be here. This is definitely not called ‘to keep distance’ from him.  
Last time I came to his place was when we were 13, before he moved and left me.  
And the guys didn’t help me at all today.  
I know I can’t be trusted with him alone. It takes too much power of will to push him away.  
Though his terrible behavior does seem to help.

“Do you want anything to drink? Water? Juice? Ice tea?” Chanwoo’s voice pulled me out of my thoughts.  
I looked at him. He put away his shoes as well and loosened the tie of the uniform, looking at me in wonder.  
Not gonna lie - he looks good. And he knows he looks good.  
There’s a reason he is a well known actor after all. 

“Oh? Hm, water would be nice…” I said quietly.  
Chanwoo nodded and guided me to his room, but since there was no one at home I insisted on practicing in the living room.  
He nodded in defeat and told me to sit before making his way to the kitchen to bring us drinks.  
Without too many choices I sat on the couch and took out my phone to let my friends know we got here and sent the address as Jinhwan asked. 

“Hey, no phone.” Chanwoo said amused when he walked in, placing two glasses on the small coffee table together with a bottle of water and a bowl of fruit.

“Huh? Why?” I frowned, finishing my text before putting the phone away. 

“Because we're here to practice our lines, so no distractions.” 

“I was just letting my parents know I'm here.” I rolled my eyes, “we didn't even start yet.”  
What's his deal? 

“So what you want to do first? Lines for the drama or our homework?” He asked as he sat down on the couch as well, taking the water bottle to pour us water.

Honestly, I would rather be the hell out of here.  
But I guess we should go over the lines for the drama first since it is more important than a school show for the end of the year.  
We can always practice those together during class when Mr. Choi gives us time to do so.  
“Let's practice the lines..” I suggested.  
He nodded and stood up, walking to a room I guessed that his bedroom.  
He came out with a stack of papers, understanding it's the script.

In the drama we were cast for, we're both the main characters. It is an LGBT drama, but it is more complicated than that?  
I don’t usually take main roles. I like to stick to small ones because it gives me more free time to myself and my friends.  
But the guys told me I should do this since it was a great opportunity for me to work with one of the best directors in the industry.  
I didn’t know Chanwoo would be a part of this until the final casting, this is why I agreed to take this role in the first place. But I also didn’t want to give up on this opportunity when I found out.

Anyway, Chanwoo’s character and mine were good friends during high school, and now we’re in college. Chanwoo is starting to fall for me but in the end, he can't confess and ends up with a girl that was in love with me for the entire high school and decided to get him as a way to hurt me.  
Nothing new here. He's hurting me on a regular basis so acting that part would be one of the easiest.  
I understand now it might be a bit difficult for me to play this role with him.  
But, we first need to start from the beginning. Sharing a script means we'll have to pass it back and forth, but I had no idea I'll be here today.  
Chanwoo went first so I looked at the script and followed, waiting for my turn. 

 

“You really think it's going to be easy?” I asked as my turn came, looking at him. “We're freshmen and you talk as if we're about to graduate. From where the confidence?”

Chanwoo looked at me, smiling softly. He gently reached his hand to brush my hair from my forehead. “Because we're in this together. I know we'll be okay because we have each other's back.” 

At that moment I could feel my heart going crazy. He's touching me. Why the hell is he touching me so gently and smile at me like this?  
I know it's a part of the script, but at that moment I simply lost concentration. He can't do it. 

 _‘Of course he can. You're practicing a_ **_drama_ ** _. Calm down.’_ I reminded myself.  
Chanwoo would never act like this with me. He would push me around and make fun of me.  
This kind and gentle side of him… it’s something I haven't seen for a long time.  
I wonder if his kindness years ago was just an act.

I smiled back, “You think this promise will last until the end of the year?”

“I swear.” he smiled back, holding my hand.  
I looked down at our hands before looking back at his smiling face. Donghyuk really was right, Chanwoo's smile could easily melt me.  
I don't think I ever saw him sincerely smiling. He's always walking around with that stupid smirk of his.  
I hate it, honestly.  
I hate seeing him in the hallway acting like the arrogant jerk he is.  
I hate seeing him teasing my friends and me as if it’s the highlight of his day.  
I hate it when he is picking on me even if I’ve done absolutely nothing to him.  
I hate it.  
And I really want to hate him.

 

I chuckled, “Don't swear, you idiot. I trust you.” I wish I could really trust him and not just pretend I do. I wish I could know what's going through the mind of Jung Chanwoo.  
I wish I knew what did I do to him to deserve the treatment I was getting from him for the past 3 years.  
Chanwoo's smile faded, he took a deep breath as he tightened his grip on my hand.

“Hyunsoo… I… have something to tell you..” he said, getting closer to me on the couch.  
I felt my heart losing it again.  
I’m supposed to hate him, stop that!  
Chanwoo should mean nothing.  
“And you might hate me for that…” he lowered his tone, leaning towards me.  
My heart was killing me. He was so close to me. Just a bit more and we would kiss.  
But as I closed my eyes he stopped.

 

“Okay, this is the end of the scene.” he said casually.  
I let out a sigh of relief, still not opening my eyes as I leaned against the couch, taking deep breaths to calm the mess my heart became.  
I hate it. I knew it would be impossible for me to keep it together.  
It’s the first time in years that I’m in Chanwoo’s place, alone with him. And to add on top of that - we are practicing for a drama in which we have feelings for each other.  
How did I get myself into this mess?

“I think my character is kind of an idiot.” Chanwoo noted. I could hear him going through the other pages. “If you like someone, confess to them.” 

“It's not always easy…” I mumbled, instantly regretting the words ever left my mouth. 

“Huh?” 

I sighed and opened my eyes, looking down before looking at him. “It's not always easy. You can't confess to someone who is in a relationship. You can't confess to someone who you know that for 100% doesn't have an interest in you. You can't confess to someone who doesn't even know you exist.” I closed my eyes again. “You won't confess to someone while knowing it'd ruin what you have with each other.”

I jumped as I felt him holding my hand again. What is he doing? We're done with the scene.  
“Sounds like our Songie has a complicated relationship with someone."

I looked at him, trying to pull my hand back but he held it tighter.  
“Even if I do, I don't see how it's your business.” 

“Oh, you're being bitter again.” He teased, “ten minutes break and we'll move to the next scene? You seem a lot more nice to me when we act.”

I smiled sweetly at him. “Because that's all it is Chanwoo, an act.”  
He looked at me a bit surprised, and I wish I knew what he was thinking of. But I really can't be nice to him unless I'm acting.  
I can’t interact with him unless I’m acting.  
Every little thing which has to do with him - involves acting.  
I can’t control myself without putting on my best act and trying to hold it together.  
God, I wish it could be easy to pretend he doesn’t exist.

But in the end, I’ll still make a fool out of myself in front of him. I can’t face him in any way.  
I can’t confront him. I can’t stand on my own.  
“Let's continue.” I sighed, taking the script from him. 

  
  
Once we were done I took out my phone and texted Donghyuk that he’ll come to pick me up. I really don't want to stay another minute with Chanwoo. I want to get out of here.  
I must get out of here already.  
Donghyuk said he'll be here in 20, so I arranged my things, deciding to wait outside.  
Chanwoo insisted I’ll wait in the house with him because it was already dark outside but I refused.  
If I’ll spend another second with him I’ll definitely lose my mind. 

“Why? What's the difference if you'll wait here or outside?” He frowned. 

 _‘Outside I can be alone in peace.’_ I thought, tightening the hold of my bag.  
I’ve spent the last three years ignoring him in every way possible. Which was hard since he and his friends won’t stop harassing me and my friends.  
Coming to his place and having to act as if he didn’t spend the last few years hurting me was almost unbearable.

“Songie, are you listening to me?”

“I told you to stop calling me like that. I would rather not see you more than needed.” I was about to walk towards the door when he grabbed my arm.  
  
“I am not joking.” Chanwoo said, “just because wealthy people live in this neighborhood, it doesn't mean it's safe outside at such an hour, Yunhyeong. Stay until your friend comes.”  
I was about to start protesting but he already let go of me and sat on the couch, turning on the TV. 

I sighed deeply, looks like I have no choice.  
So I sat down on the other side of the couch, taking out my phone.  
The guys were spamming our group chat, demanding to know what happened at Chanwoo's. I sighed amused at that and wrote a simple ‘tomorrow' before looking through the news.  
Honestly, this silence made me feel really uncomfortable. 

“So, didn't expect **you** to have complications with your love life." he suddenly spoke.

“I told you, it's none of your business.” Why is he having a conversation with me? Why do even my last 20 minutes in his place need to be filled with torture?  
And what the hell is it to him?  
He left me!

“You don't get along?” 

“Please stop.” I sighed. As if I wasn't uncomfortable already. 

“You changed your mind? Decided you actually do like girls?” 

“Stop it! It's none of your business so shut up!” I snapped at him, getting up from the couch.  
Why? Why does he have to do it? Why does he enjoy teasing me so much?  
What did I do to deserve this?  
Why is everything about my life is a joke to him?  
Why can't he leave me in peace? 

"Hostile." He noted.

I moved my fingers through my hair, letting out an annoyed groan. “Stop. Why do you care anyway? Why does it matter to you?” 

“Well, you mentioned earlier that confessing isn't easy. So it got me interested in what kind of trouble you already had when you had to confess." Chanwoo looked at me.

  
Is he…  
Is he talking about me confessing to him? Is he talking about the time I told him l like guys?  
Because he **knows** what kind of trouble I had.  He **knows** how nervous I was and how I broke down, not understand what was wrong with me!

Why is he acting dumb? 

I chuckled bitterly. So that's how it's going to be, huh?  
Jung Chanwoo missed his little plaything and he's going to continue torturing me like this until the end of highschool.  
And I'm the lucky guy who gets to play his love interest in a new drama.  
Fucking great…  
"You know what? You have a lot of nerve to say that. Especially after…" I stopped myself.  
No. Chanwoo doesn't deserve me to even talk about it. It clearly is something he put in the past.

"Never mind. I'm leaving." 

"Especially after what?" He asked almost softly.  
I couldn’t understand the expression he had, but I decided to ignore it.  
Probably another act. I can’t fall for it.   
I need to hate him.

"None of your business.” I repeated, shrugging it off as checked my phone, seeing Donghyuk sent a message he's outside.

“I'm going.” 

“Let me walk you.”

“No. I can walk alone.” 

  
  
“You look pissed.” Donghyuk noted as I got inside his car. 

“Please drive…” I mumbled, putting on my seatbelt. Donghyuk didn't argue and a few seconds later I couldn't see Chanwoo's place in the mirror anymore. 

“Did he do something to you? Because if he did I swear to God I'll punch him.”

“No, but…” I sighed deeply. “He insisted walking me out and...well, we ended up talking about me confessing to my crush…” 

“What? Wasn't **he** your crush? He should know.” 

“I don't know what's going through Jung Chanwoo's mind.” I looked outside the window, “I shrugged him off and told myself he isn't worth me getting pissed because of him. I'm exhausted mentally and I want to get home and sleep.”

“Wow…” I heard Donghyuk saying quietly, slowly moving a hand on my thigh as if to show comfort before moving it away. “Well, first he doesn't deserve you. Second, he really is not worth it. He's an asshole."

“That's all you guys tell me.” 

“Because you really deserve someone who'll treat you kindly. You deserve someone who'll be there for you when you have a bad day or to comfort you... You deserve someone you can trust.” 

I smiled softly, leaning my head against the seat to look at him. “Why won't you date me then?”

Donghyuk laughed at that. “If I wasn't straight, I'd have dated you a long time ago.” he said amused. 

“What a shame then.” I sighed, shaking my head. “You sure I can't change your mind?” 

“Pretty sure. But maybe ask Jinhwan out. He needs a distraction from Junhoe.” 

I chuckled. “Yeah, I can imagine the chaos already.” I looked at Donghyuk, smiling. “Thanks for picking me up.”  
I really do appreciate him and his friendship. He always knows what to do to cheer me up when I’m in a bad mood and in return I’m there to take care of him or let him crash in my place if he’s alone at home.

“Anytime. I'll be a terrible best friend if I didn't pick you up.” he said amused.  
  
“That's true.” I agreed, deciding to rest my head on his shoulder instead. “I would have told the others we need to kick you out.” 

“You really are quick to get rid of me!”  
I started to laugh. I'm really glad I got to meet Donghyuk. 

If I'm not wrong, we moved into our current place four or five years after I was born.  
My father got offered his current job as a producer in a big company so our income grew significantly. 

Mom opened the BBQ restaurant she always wanted to have and we moved closer to the area.  
In my old neighborhood, I didn't really get along well with the other kids. I was always a quiet one and was picked on from time to time. Kids sure can be cruel.  
But then we moved and greeted our neighbors, and they welcomed us nicely. Not many had kids my age, so we didn't delay too long until we got to Donghyuk's family. 

Donghyuk's mom is the type of person who is beautiful from the inside and outside.  
She welcomed us warmly and introduced me to Donghyuk.  
From that day we walked together to school, did our homework together, played together, and if someone dared to pick on me he would stand up for me. 

I couldn’t ask for a better friend than him. He did so much for me, I don’t know how I would ever be able to repay him.  
Thanks to his family I got into acting. Thanks to him I gained a bit more confidence.  
He cheered on me a lot before every audition and helped me practice my lines.  
He stayed nights over watching movies with me during rain storms because I could get scared easily.  
I also did my best to cheer on him when he got into dance. And he was really good at that.  
No wonder he’s at the top of his class now. 

I'm really grateful for everything he had done for me. I couldn’t ask for a better best friend than him and although I was a bit against it, I’m happy we moved places.  
But...  
I don't think I ever saw him as something more than a friend after the whole thing with Chanwoo.

Yes. We are really close. Many have confused us for a couple before. Even our mothers have cheered us on dating with each other.  
Even if he wasn't straight, dating him is something I see myself doing only out of comfort, not romantic feelings. Because he knows me the best and I know him just as well.  
Thought I think that at this point I rather have feelings for Donghyuk or even Jinhwan.  
Anyone but Chanwoo. 

 

“Do you think Jinhwan will say yes if I'll ask him out?” I asked when we stepped out of the car and made our way inside the building.  
I was really desperate to forget Chanwoo if I was suggesting this, huh?

Donghyuk chuckled. “Not likely. Why? Are you considering?” 

“Not really.” I shook my head, “you brought it up so I started wondering. He's a good friend, just like you. But you decided that being straight is better than dating me.” I rolled my eyes, though I was only half joking. 

He laughed at that, messing my hair as we stood in the hall. “Well, goodnight, Yunhyeongie.” he smiled as he opened the door for his apartment. 

“Wow, I'm not even getting a hug?” I asked with fake hurt. “You really are terrible. Goodnight.”  
I could hear him laugh again as I walked into my apartment and closed the door, smiling to myself.  
I'm glad he picked me up, it really lifted my mood after the terrible day at Chanwoo's place. 

I seriously don't understand what he wants from me. I kind of understand what Jiwon went through when Hanbin was bothering him non stop, but this is ridiculous.  
Being partners with him for a whole year, inviting me to his place all of sudden with the excuse of practice our lines even though we were cast about a month ago, acting as if he actually cares about me after years of torture from his side and the sudden interest in my relationships.  
He really annoys me. 

But no matter how many times I tried to forget him, to ignore him, to convince myself Chanwoo is nothing like what he used to be - I didn’t understand that.  
I couldn’t help but find myself thinking about him.  
No matter how many times he made me cry. No matter how many nights Donghyuk had to spend with me because I just couldn’t find the power to fall asleep or wake up to a new day of Chanwoo’s abuse.  
Even now...

I sighed frustrated and changed my clothes, dropping myself on my bed.  
I can’t even be bothered to do my homework. I just want to fall asleep and forget this terrible day ever happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jiwon's POV**

“No, try this tone.” I looked up at Hanbin as he took the mouse from my hand, looking at the computer screen in front of us.  
I must admit, he looked cute when he had this concentrating look.  
I kept watching as he was fixing things to his liking in the program, trusting he'll probably do a good job. 

Since I started hanging with Hanbin, if you can call it like this, I got to know about his passion for music and composing. And he was really good, he had a bit more experience than I did.  
I could notice his smile as I pressed a kiss on his cheek while he was busy with fixing the tunes. He really is cute when he smiles. 

It's weird.  
Thinking about Hanbin in such a way is weird. I never thought I would get close to him like this, and I don't understand it.  
But I'm actually having fun. I really do look forward meeting him. 

“Here.” he said as he finished, playing the track again. It sounded much better.  
I've been stuck on this damn track for a week now, and he simply fixed it.

“You're a genius!” I said happily, hugging him. 

He chuckled. “I wouldn't say that. It's all your work.” 

“You fixed it. Give yourself a bit of credit.” I rolled my eyes but still smiled. It definitely sounded better.  
I pressed another kiss on his cheek, not letting go of him. I felt him wrapping his arm around me, holding me a bit closer. I didn't expect it, but I didn't mind. 

“You really are something…” He mumbled amused.  
I chuckled before standing up from my chair, making him let go.

“Let's eat? My mom would be mad at us if we delay further.” she already called us to eat 10 minutes ago. 

“My mom waits until I'll starve since she's given up on calling me.” He stood up as well, “I'm almost always with earphones or ‘just five more minutes mom' for hours.” 

I chuckled. “That's a bad habit.” 

“Maybe. But finishing tracks is easier without being bothered every five minutes.” 

“True. Well, I hope you'd like the food.”

It was the first time Hanbin came to my place. His reaction amused me at first when he saw where I was living, saying he didn't expect that.  
I can't say I blame him, I don't think he knew I come from a family with a status similar to his. Well, his ‘lovely' group of friends picks up on us a lot.  
But Hanbin was really polite to my mom and even I was surprised by his manners. It really felt like I've known his twin brother all this time and only now I'm finding out who Hanbin really is. 

“Finally! I was about to go and drag you out of the room.” my mom said as we walked inside the dining room. 

“Sorry, Hanbin was just helping me.” I apologized. 

“Well, you two sit down and eat. You must be hungry.”

We both nodded and sat down in front of each other before starting to eat.  
“Wow, it's really good!” Hanbin said as he ate, smiling at my mom. 

“That's because the only thing you eat is Pringles.” I noted. 

“Hey, Pringles is basically eating potatoes.” Hanbin protested. 

My mom chuckled. “Eat as much as you want, don't be shy.”  
I couldn't help but smile amused about that. Is that really the Kim Hanbin I know for 4 years already?  
Apparently, it was. Only a side of his I've never seen.  
He told me he had a history of breakups and rejections, and it must have been something really hard to make him be so mean in school. 

And to be honest, I didn't want to break his heart as well. It was clear he has feelings towards me, and with how scary it was for me to admit it, I think I'm… starting to feel something as well.  
He didn't give me any reason not to. He was nicer, he helps me and my friends whenever one of his friends bothers us, we have a lot in common and beneath the ‘tough' appearance he was really kind and thoughtful.  
But I didn't want to get his hopes up so I waited until I'll be sure of my feelings. 

“You remember our date tomorrow?” he asked me before stuffing another dumpling into his mouth.

“Of course.” I chuckled. We were going to see a movie we both really wanted to see. “I can't wait.”

Hanbin smiled. “Good, don't you dare to forget.”

“I wouldn't dare.” I said amused.

 

Hanbin stayed for another two hours before he told me he has to go back home.  
“Drive safely.” I said as I hugged him, not letting him get out of the house. 

“I'll be fine, I promise.” He hugged me back, “I'll even text you once I'm home.” 

“Don't forget.” 

Hanbin pressed a soft kiss on my cheek before pressing one on my forehead. “I wouldn't dare.”  
He smiled and walked out. I watched him as he walked to his car. He waved at me before driving away.  
I sighed and closed the door once I couldn't see his car anymore.  
Hanbin… Really was something special. And I could say I like him. The question is just how much. 

“He seems like a nice guy.” my mom said as I walked to the living room. 

“Yes, he really is.” I nodded, smiling lightly. “He's a bit weird at times, but he's nice.”

She chuckled at that. “Well, he looks like a keeper.” she said amused. 

“I...I'll keep that in mind.”  
I had no desire to hurt him at this moment, and it's true I develop something for him. But… I don't know just how much I actually like him. I think it's pretty obvious or levels of ‘like' are different.  
I also don't want him to have hopes because I asked him out. Being rejected isn't pleasant, but the first person to ask you out isn't necessarily the one for you. 

Even I… I asked him out as a joke. It was a joke for me. And even while getting ready for our date I had hopes he'll understand he's wrong and leave me.  
But now… I was really enjoying having him around. And I really want to see where it would go.  
“I'm going to my room.”

“Please call him over again sometime, okay?” My mom asked. 

“Sure.” I smiled.

 

 

Tomorrow came too fast.  
So fast I was kind of panicking and I had no idea why.  
It's not our first date, we’re already past that. And I wasn’t even nervous back then.  
But that’s because I didn’t like Hanbin and asking him out was a way to prove Donghyuk wrong.  
In the end, the only person I proved wrong was me.  
Also, I'm hanging out with Hanbin from time to time. I’m used to having him around. So I shouldn't be nervous.  
Yet, I almost dropped my phone from surprise when Hanbin called, telling me he's waiting outside.

“Hey princess.” he smiled and pressed a kiss on my cheek when I got inside his car.  
Although my requests, he didn't stop with the nickname. But I actually got used to it. I don't mind him calling me like this anymore. 

“Hey, how are you?” I asked. 

“Better now that you are here.”  
I couldn't help but chuckle, leaning my head on the window as I looked at him.  
I learned to understand I really like Hanbin's smile. He almost never smiled sincerely before, so it was a nice change. 

“Are we on time?” 

“Do you really think I'll let us be late to this movie?” 

I shook my head, smiling. “Of course not.”  
I checked my phone as it vibrated, the guys were asking me to update them.  
Seriously, ever since the year started our group became more like a gossip chat.  
I chuckled, writing them an ‘okay'. 

“Friends?” Hanbin asked and I nodded. 

“Do they know that we… I mean..do they…” 

“If they know we are hanging out? Of course they do. And they don't really mind. I mean, they would like to know you personally, but I don't want to make you feel like you're forced to talk with them or something.”

“I wouldn't mind talking with them.” Hanbin shrugged. 

“You… Wouldn't?” I frowned. Hanbin shook his head. 

“Why would I? They are your friends.”

“Well… because you always like to pick up on them. I mean, you call Jinhwan a whore, and Donghyuk a ballerina, and Yunhyeong a baby.” 

Hanbin tightened his grip on the wheel. “Jinhwan… surely you can understand why. Donghyuk - he's the best in dance class. And Yunhyeong is kind of… Weak.”  
Thinking about it, I didn't see or hear Hanbin picking up on them ever since we started to date. Which was nice of him. One person less to deal with.  
But, there's so much to explain why my friends got their nicknames in the first place, and I'm not sure it's my place to talk about the subject now. 

“Just… Forget it.”

“Look…” Hanbin sighed. “I know I've done bad things to them, and to you as well. But… I want to try and fix it.” 

“Fix it?” I asked, “and what about your little group of friends? Would they like the idea of you trying to ‘fix' things?” 

“Well, no, but that's because-”

“I don't want you to lose your friends, okay? We bore with bullying from your side for this long, what is one more year?” 

“I'm not going to choose those idiots over you.” Hanbin frowned, “look, I really like you. If I'm choosing to spend my time with you it's my choice. And if it means I need to push my friends away a bit… I don't mind. They’ll get over it.” 

I was surprised by Hanbin's approach to this thing. He really was willing to stay away from his friends just to hang with me? He really is willing to risk his friendship with the others just because he has feelings for me?  
“I don't want you to lose your friends.” I said quietly. 

There was silence for a few minutes. I do understand being with Hanbin is kind of an issue on his side because of his friends and I don't want him to lose them, with how assholes they are, they’re still his friends.  
“Let's enjoy our date, okay?” He asked, “stop worrying, princess.”  
I nodded, leaning my head on his shoulder as I looked at the road. 

We got to the cinema earlier than needed and got in to buy tickets.  
Hanbin paid for both of us although my protests and then we decide if to buy popcorn or just drinks. 

I couldn't help but smile as I felt Hanbin holding my hand as we walked inside to find our seats. It really felt nice. I really liked this side of Hanbin and I enjoyed spending time with him.  
And it seems like Hanbin was enjoying it even more than me. 

I chuckled as he tripped and tried the best not to drop our popcorn. He gave me an apologetic look when a bit fell on the floor but I simply smiled and signed him to continue walking, hoping he won't end up falling and break his nose or something.  
As soon as we sat down I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling his arm around me.  
It's funny to think that at the beginning of the year I wanted him out of my face. Now I was actually on a second date with him after weeks of us spending time together. 

 

“Wow… those screams…” Hanbin said as we got out of the movie.

“I know! I think I'm deaf…” 

“Why do people do that?” 

“I really don't know..” I shook my head.  
The movie was really great, I'm happy I got to see it with Hanbin since none of my friends are interested in this type of movies. 

“What now?”

“Would you like to eat something or get dessert?” Hanbin suggested. 

“Hm… I feel like dessert. I want something sweet.” I said. Hanbin stayed quiet so I looked at him in wonder. 

“Oh, sure…” He nodded, “so, ice cream?”  
I nodded, wondering what was he thinking about. 

We sat down at one of the places around, Hanbin ordered chocolate while I took vanilla since it was my favorite.  
He also insisted on paying for this and I honestly was going to kill him.  
I know his family is wealthy, but it doesn't mean he needs to continue spending money on me. 

“What's so funny?” I asked as he chuckled.

“You have ice cream all over your face.” he said amused. 

“Oh, whe-” I was about to ask but he reached his hand and wiped something from the corner of my mouth, licking the ice cream off his finger before taking a napkin and wiping the remains. 

“I… I can do it myself..” I mumbled. 

“I know.” he said amused. I looked at him, he was smiling as he put the napkin away and continued eating his own ice cream, looking at me with a smile from time to time. 

“How about… I'll join you guys for launch on Monday?” Hanbin suddenly asked, “is it okay?”

I looked at him surprised. “Why… why you want to do that…?” 

“First, it means more time I'll spend with you.” He smiled, “second, it'll give me a chance to get to know your… Your friends better.”  
I stayed silent. To know my friends?  
The question is how my friends would react. It doesn't seem like they are against me dating Hanbin, but I don't want them to attack him with questions. The whole thing will probably be really uncomfortable as well. 

“Sorry, sorry. I really don't mind if it's too soon or something.” Hanbin apologized. I guess I was silent for too long. 

“N-No… it's okay… if you… want to…” I said quietly. 

“Ask them if it's okay and let me know.” Hanbin looked at the remains of his ice cream before finishing it.  
I nodded, finishing my ice cream as well.

“Well, should I take you home?” 

“Sure.” I nodded again and both of us got up. Hanbin took my hand in his again, not saying a word as he lead me away.  
We both got into his car.  
I looked at him before looking down at my phone, texting the guys that Hanbin wants to eat lunch with us.  
A second didn't pass before they started spamming the chat. 

******_Donghyuk:_ ** Kim fucking Hanbin wants to eat lunch with us?  
**_Jinhwan:_ ** Is it a trap? Is he planning something?  
**_Yunhyeong:_ ** What for?  
**_Jinhwan:_ ** Probably to find more reasons to laugh at us with his friends.  
**_Donghyuk:_ ** But lately he wasn't causing any trouble.  
**_Jiwon:_ ** Well, you guys are my friends, and we are kind of dating, so… He just wants to get to know you better.  
**_Yunhyeong:_ ** _Let's give him a chance. It's just lunch.  
_ **_Jinhwan:_ **Fine, but if he'll dare to hurt Jiwon I'll kill him myself.

“They said okay.” I said as I looked at Hanbin. 

“Really?” He looked at me, smiling. “Great.” 

“You seem quite happy.” I noted. 

“Well… They are your friends. I was an asshole to you and them so it's nice they are letting me join.”  
I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder again.  
Hanbin was trying really hard… It was really nice of him, although his friends he was still trying to be nice to mine. 

  
  
We got to my place quite fast since there wasn't any traffic. Hanbin insisted walking me so he stepped out and walked with me to the door, holding my hand again.  
“Well, I'll see you tomorrow.” I said, trying to take my hand back, but Hanbin tightened his grip on it, making me look at him confused. That was new. 

“Uh… Hanbin…” 

“Do you mind closing your eyes?” 

“Huh?” 

“Your eyes.” Hanbin repeated, looking somewhat nervous. “Close them for a minute. Please…”  
I was confused but did as he asked.  
I was surprised when I felt something warm against my lips. He was kissing me.  
Kim Hanbin was kissing me.  
It didn't last too long, but I also wasn't counting. He soon pulled away and I opened my eyes to look at him. 

I was pretty sure I was blushing right now, I could feel my cheeks burning.  
“Well, good night.” he said softly as he let go of my hand, walking back to his car. 

“Wait.” I said, still a bit shocked. He stopped and turned to look at me.  
Quickly, I pressed a soft kiss over his lips before mumbling ‘goodnight' and walking inside, closing the door without watching his reaction. 

Fuck, my heart was beating fast right now.  
It was my first kiss.  
My first kiss was Kim Hanbin. I don't know how I should feel about it, but… I didn't mind it. I was actually kind of glad. I'm still not sure how I feel about him, but I definitely like Hanbin.  
I like him a lot. 

  
  
**Jinhwan's POV**

“He did what?!” we all asked surprised as we looked at Jiwon.

“He kissed me…” he said again, clearly blushing. 

“That son of a-”

“Jinhwan, don't.” Yunhyeong sighed. 

“Wow, I can't believe it.” Donghyuk said, “Our Jiwon had his first kiss stolen by Kim Hanbin.”

“It wasn't stolen!” he protested. “I… kissed him back…” 

“You did what now?” I looked at him, “Kim Jiwon, tell me you didn't actually do that.” 

“I… I did…” 

“Just how much serious this thing with Hanbin is?” I frowned. At first, he asked him out because we pressured him, and he said one date. But now they were spending time almost every day and even went on a second date.  
And now they were kissing? 

“I… don't know. But… I… I guess I kind of want it to be serious…?”

“Hold up, you're telling me you have feelings toward him?” I asked him. 

“Don't make it sound like a crime!” 

“I don't! I just want to understand this. You are dating for less than a month.” I shook my head. 

“It doesn't mean I can't have feelings toward him… c'mon, give him a chance. He's trying really hard…” 

“We're giving him a chance.” I rolled my eyes, “we're having lunch together, no? And we still didn’t kill him for being around you.” 

“Be nice to him.”  
Be nice to him? Sure, why not. I'll be nice to the person who pushed my friends around for the last 3 years. There's nothing wrong with that. 

“Please?” Jiwon looked at me with begging eyes. Does he like this guy that much?  
I sighed. It seemed like he was serious about him. And it's the first time he had a relationship like this. 

“Okay… Fine. I'll be nice..”

He smiled, hugging me tightly. “Thank you!” 

I hugged him back, patting his back to make him let me go. “Watch it. Your little boyfriend will get jealous seeing your hands all over the school's ‘whore'.” I joked. 

“Don’t even joke about that.” he pouted.  
His pout quickly turned to a smile as he looked behind me. I turned around, seeing Hanbin walking past us in the hall as he was talking with Chanwoo. I noticed Hanbin smiling back at Jiwon.  
God damn it, the boy clearly had feelings for him. You could see it from the way he looked at him, even for a second. And Jiwon wasn't any better, honestly. 

 

To be honest, I really didn't want to spend my lunch break with Hanbin, but as one of Jiwon's best friends, I have no choice but to suck it up and try my best to be nice.  
Like Yunhyeong said yesterday - it's just lunch.  
I hope his friends aren't going to cause us any problems or it'd be really hard to keep my temper today.  
We all sat down around our usual table, watching Jiwon as he was talking with Hanbin as they made their way to the table as well.  
It looked so weird. It wasn't normal, it can't be normal. And yet, here it was. Hanbin walking to our table with Jiwon.  
I could feel how uneasy everyone felt. 

Once they reached the table they sat down next to each other, holding hands.  
Oh God, this is a lot worse than I thought it'd be.  
“They are… Really holding hands…” Donghyuk mumbled to me and I nodded, looking at it no less confused.  
I don't mind them dating, but I never thought I'd have to see it. 

“I… guess I should start with an apology... “ Hanbin said quietly. “I know it doesn't mean much but I owe you all at least that..”  
Wait, was he actually apologizing to us? 

“Apology?” Yunhyeong asked. 

“I… I know I've been acting like a jerk, and making excuses isn't going to make it better. So, I'm really sorry for the bad things I've said and done to you. Now that I've gotten to know Jiwon I understand that it was wrong. I teased and bullied him without knowing just what a nice guy he was, and I've probably done the same to you…” 

Wow.  
Honestly? I was speechless.  
I was expecting someone to tell I'm being pranked. What's next? Junhoe would apologize to me?  
Yeah right, this was ridiculous.  
Me, Donghyuk and Yunhyeong looked at each other, unsure how to respond to this.  
We looked at Jiwon who shrugged and placed a hand on Hanbin's back as he mumbled something to him. 

“What now…?” Donghyuk asked quietly. 

“It… Sounded sincere…” Yunhyeong shrugged, “and Jiwon really likes him…”

I sighed deeply. I guess we have no choice.  
I reached my hand to Hanbin, looking at him. “It's fine… We forgive you..”  
It actually hurt saying that. But Hanbin looked at me surprised and quickly grabbed my hand, looking kind of… Pleased?  
I could see Jiwon smiling and mouthing me a ‘thank you'. 

_‘It's not like I had too many options.’_

  


“Looks like they're really serious.” Donghyuk told me at the end of the day as we walked out of school.

“Yeah…” I said quietly, watching Jiwon as he walked to Hanbin’s car, kissing him quickly before getting inside of it.

“Let's go, I'll give you a ride home.” I felt Donghyuk tapping on my back. 

“It's fine, I can walk..”

“C'mon, Yunhyeong is with Chanwoo again and it's lonely to drive all by myself in the car. Let's go.” 

“I really worry about Yunhyeong, to be honest.” I said as we walked to the car. “I don't want Chanwoo to use him.” 

“Last time Chanwoo managed to piss him off, actually.” Donghyuk noted, “poor guy, Chanwoo is really pushing him during their little ‘script reading' sessions.” 

“Because those damn sessions are his poor attempts to get Yunhyeong laid.” I said annoyed as I got inside the car. 

“Yunhyeongie is smarter than this.” Donghyuk got in as well. “He won't let Chanwoo have him  
this easily.” 

“I hope he won't let Chanwoo have him at all. This soft guy deserves a lot better.”

“I know…” he sighed deeply. “He really does.”  
The crush Yunhyeong had on Chanwoo was simply ridiculous. Chanwoo was a lot worse than Hanbin, and when Minho was involved it usually meant trouble.  
Poor Yunhyeong had suffered too much because of those idiots. I really hope he'll meet someone who deserves him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jiwon's POV**

I looked at Hanbin as he was driving to his place. It was going to be the first time I'm visiting his house. 

I felt quite excited, to be honest. I wonder if Hanbin felt the same when he visited my place.   
It’s an opportunity for me to know a bit more about him, and he promised to show me some of the stuff he worked on that he doesn’t have on his phone.   
He also told me a lot about his dog, and I really wanted to see it already.

Also, luckily lunch with him went fine. I could see the guys were uncomfortable but they did their best to greet Hanbin kindly.   
I felt so relieved once Jinhwan said they're forgiving him. I'm so glad they're giving him a chance. Hanbin also was nervous about this although it was idea in the first place.   
It was quite important for him to apologize to the guys because they are my friends and he wanted to have a good relationship with him.   
Though I told him the guys doesn’t really mind we’re hanging out a lot. Only a bit uncomfortable. 

“Nervous?” Hanbin asked as he parked his car. 

“Not really” I smiled, shaking, “but I really want to see your place.” 

“Let's go, then.” He smiled and stepped out of the car. “Thanks for today. Your friends… They look really nice. And they are really good and caring friends from what I could see.”

“They are…” I chuckled, hugging his right arm as we walked to the front of his house. He opened the door and let us in, and I was quite surprised by how wealthy Hanbin's parents are. But, honestly, I also expected that.  
From what I understood, his father is a CEO of a really big company and his mother is a nurse.   
He hates that because she always makes a big deal when he’s getting too sick to get out of bed and blames his ‘horrible habits’ of staying up until late.   
I heard barking, noticing a dog running toward us. I'm guessing this is Hanbin’s pet. 

“I hope you are not scared of dogs.” Hanbin smiled at me, kneeling to greet the running ball of fur. 

I chuckled and shook my head. “As long as it doesn't bite.”   
The dog was in Hanbin's arms in seconds as he got up. It looked small but had a lot of hair. I was surprised it could even breathe in there.  
“What's its name?” I asked, reaching a hand to pet it. 

“Aerum.”  
Aerum let me pet her, sniffing my hand to understand the new scent. 

“That's Jiwon.” Hanbin said, “get used to him and behave. He's going to visit here from time to time.”   
I let out a chuckle when she licked me.  
She was really cute, I know Hanbin told me he adopted a dog but I had no idea she would be that adorable.  
How could someone abandon her? 

“Wanna hold her?” Hanbin suggested, “I'll get us something to eat.”  
I nodded, gently taking the small ball of fluff from Hanbin.  
She was calm in my arms, letting me pet her as Hanbin walked to the kitchen.  
I followed him, looking around the place. It was really nice and didn't scream ‘yes, we have money and you don't.’ 

“What are you drinking? Water, juice, cola?”

“Cola.” I answered, looking around the kitchen.  
Hanbin took the drinks and placed them on the counter before taking out the food and opening the cabinet to take two plates. 

  
Hanbin's kitchen was a bit bigger than what I was used to, but I guess it's because the frame to the dining room it was connected to was wider and had no door but transparent curtains.   
The kitchen itself was quite bright with white counters and cabinets but dark gray countertops and refrigerator. There was also an island in the middle with a sink, dryer for the dishes, two bowls of fruit and on the floor next to it rested Aerum's bowls. 

Aerum jumped out of my arms and walked to her food bowl. I smiled amused watching her eat. Pets are really adorable, but they require so much work…  
I can’t even take care of a goldfish.   
“I hope you're not a picky eater like me.” Hanbin noted as he warmed food for us. 

“I mostly live on junk food.” I smiled, “oh, and seafood is a bit of a problem.” 

“Don't worry, it's seafood free.”   
I thanked him and watched Aerum walking to him and rubbing herself of his legs. He instantly picked her up and started placing kisses over her head.  
I could see she meant a lot to him, and it was cute watching Hanbin interacting with the dog. He really was different here than the image he created himself at school.  
Without him to notice I took out my phone and put it on mute, taking a quick picture. 

 **_Jinhwan:_ ** Yoyo and Jiwon, update us so me and Donghyuk will know you are safe.  
**_Yunhyeong_ ** _: Someone get me out of here, please.  
_ **_Donghyuk:_ **If you can fake throwing up I'll pick you up in ten minutes. Jinhwan's here so it'll be fun. 

I sighed amused, shaking my head. 

 **_Me:_ ** _Hang in there Yunhyeong.  
_ **_Me_** _: We're okay here, so don't worry._

I put my phone away and decided to help Hanbin take the drinks and one of the plates to the dining table while he struggled to hold Aerum and to put the second plate in the microwave.  
“Thanks.” He chuckled when I took the things from the counter. 

I smiled at Aerum as she jumped down from his arm, looking at him.  
I leaned forward, wanting a kiss. Hanbin smiled and pressed a soft kiss over my lips. I kissed him back, my heart is still beating faster than needed.  
A guy like Hanbin really does deserve to be happy. He's a sweet guy and I can't see a reason   
why would anyone break up with him?

“Let's eat?” He asked.  
I nodded, kissing him again before making our way to the dining room. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Yunhyeong’s POV**

Today is simply the worst.   
We finally started shooting the drama and it's been a few weeks already.   
The shooting was going quite well considering the fact I spend most of it with Chanwoo. As if I didn’t have enough of seeing him three days after school to go over our lines.    
Thanks to that and that shooting schedule, I barely have time to see my friends.    
It's not like we were shooting every day, but my afternoons were filled with either shooting or practice on the lines. I don't remember the last time I got normal sleep. 

Jinhwan joins me to the set sometimes because Jiwon left us for Hanbin and Donghyuk wasn't able to be with him 24/7.   
Well, it's not like Jiwon actually left us. We still were good friends, and he still hung out with us. But sometimes he prefers to make plans with Hanbin for dates or something like that.   
Lunchtime also means we get to see Hanbin. It was clear Jiwon liked him a lot, so we tried not to make a big deal out of it. But it wasn't the same.   
But I didn't mind Jinhwan's company since it helped me forget the fact I'm in this with Chanwoo. Alone. 

“The whore isn't here today?”  
But today wasn't one of those days. Today I was again alone with Chanwoo since Jinhwan was behind in dance class so he had to stay and practice with Mr. Jung.    
I felt bad for him, to be honest. His mother was overworking herself, Junhoe didn't leave him alone, he wasn't concentrating on school like he usually does since seeing Jiwon and Hanbin together still made him feel uncomfortable. Also, Jiwon was always his main source of comfort. And now he couldn't have it because Jiwon was Hanbin's. 

The shooting for the drama was going along well, but they told me I should lose a bit of weight. In the industry weight is the only thing actors, dancers and idols are afraid of. You must be in complete control over it or it might cost you your career.   
So I went on a diet for the past few weeks and trained with Jinhwan and Donghyuk. They kept an eye on me to make sure I was eating, and I promised them I’ll be okay and won’t take it too far, but I ended up training more in order to burn the calories after eating. 

I was feeling tired, the room was spinning from time to time and I couldn't always stand straight. But I tried my best to put it together and bear with it. Once the shooting for today is done I'll go home and grab an apple or something. 

“Shut up…” I sighed and got up, holding the chair tightly for support as the room started spinning again.   
_‘Grab a cup of water and you'll be fine.’_ I thought and made my way to the table where the water bottles stood.   
I opened one and took big sips, hoping it'd calm my dizziness down a bit. 

“Song Yunhyeong! Jung Chanwoo! Come to set!”   
This is it.   
I took a deep breath. It's going to be okay. I can do it.

  
“Why didn't you show up yesterday? I've waited for you for three hours.” I asked Chanwoo as he was putting things in the locker on the set.    
He didn’t bother to even look at me and continued his actions.

“Ah, right… I was busy.” Chanwoo answered, closing his locker and starting to walk away. So I followed him like the script said.

“Busy?” I frowned, trying to catch up with him. “But we said we'd meet. Why didn't you at least let me know you are canceling?” 

“I don't fucking know. Why don't you stop being such a baby?” He snapped at me, and I found myself remembering all the times he and his friends made fun of me.

__ ‘Oh, look, here’s the baby again. Did your friends abandon you?’   
‘Oh, no Songie. You are not allowed to cry now.’   
‘Why are you so pathetic? Do you enjoy playing the victim?’  

“Song Yunhyeong!”   
I jumped when I heard my name being called. “What was that?!” 

“Oh? I… I'm sorry… I'm sorry.” I bowed to the director, feeling tears threatening to fall from my eyes.   
“I'm not focused. I apologize.” 

“Start again.”   
I took a deep breath and faced Chanwoo. 

“I don't fucking know. Why don't you stop being such a baby?” He got back into the character real quick. 

This is the part where Seojun, Chanwoo's character is starting to push Hyunsoo, my character, away because of his feelings. It has been only a few months since the beginning of the year but he decided his feelings are irrelevant.   
This ends up with Hyunsoo giving Seojun his space before chasing after him, wanting them to return to the friendship they had. 

“Ba… By…?” I asked, not even faking my hurt tone. “I don't understand, Seojun. What's wrong?” 

“What's wrong? What's wrong?” He chuckled bitterly. “Stop following me like a lost puppy!” 

I frowned, trying to remember my text. God, what's wrong with my head today?   
“I…”   
I had nothing. 

“Cut!” 

I sighed again, rubbing my forehead. “I apologize. I'm ruining the entire shooting…” I bowed again. 

“We'll take a break.” The director said annoyed, “ten minutes. And then we'll shoot a different scene. We'll return to this later.” 

“Hey, Songie-” Chanwoo reached his hand to hold my arm but I pushed him and walked away.   
Water, I need water. 

  
**_Jinhwan:_ ** __ How is it going? Sorry I couldn't come. Mr. Jung is abusing me ㅠㅠ  
**_Me:_ ** __ Hang in there, Jay! It's my fault you didn't practice too much…  
**_Jinhwan:_ ** __ Don't say nonsense, Yoyo. I'm not focused lately…   
**_Me:_ ** _ Jiwon…?   
_ **_Jinhwan:_ ** __ I guess

I and Jinhwan started using private messages rather than the group chat. Jiwon was active from time to time, but I stopped because of my busy schedule. I saw Donghyuk quite a lot since he picked me up and drove me home so we got a chance to catch up, but I asked him to stop after a while. 

Spending all his time with us and taking care of me is probably stopping him from making more friends or even finding a girlfriend.   
I also felt bad for Jinhwan and I hoped he'll find someone already.   
I grabbed another bottle of water and finished it in one sip. I can't eat. I can't rest. I'll try to bear with it and drink more water until the shooting is done.   
_ ‘Three more hours.’  _ I thought and finished another bottle before walking back to the set. 

  
“Watch where you're going, nerd!”   
I was pushed against the fake lockers, dropping all my books.   
Sighing I bent down and started picking them up but the others kicked them out of my reach.   
I stood up and looked at them, showing no emotion. 

We were shooting a scene which happens a month after the previous one we couldn't make.   
Hyunsoo is being picked up on by other students, something which became worse and worse. One of the reasons I agreed to take this role is because I could relate. It's no different than what I was going through at school for the past four - five years. 

I pressed my back against the lockers and looked down, just like the script says.   
The guys were supposed to say something, but all I heard was a muffled voice.   
I didn't dare to look up, knowing after their lines Chanwoo is supposed to show and push them away.   
So I was waiting and waiting for something to happen, but I couldn't hear anything and the fact the floor started spinning didn't help at all.   
I couldn't hold myself anymore. Chanwoo wrapped an arm around me and made me rest my forehead against his shoulder. The last thing I remember is him calling my name before everything turned black. 

  
  
  


When I opened my eyes, I noticed a blurred figure next to me.  
“Yunhyeong?” I heard the familiar voice, I focused my vision, understanding it’s Chanwoo.   
God, what happened…?   
I tried to sit, holding my head, but a hand pushed me to lie back down.   
“Don't move. Let me call someone.” Chanwoo said. 

“Where… where are we…?” I asked him quietly.

“Hospital. You passed out so they called an ambulance. I came here with you while the director contacted your parents. Your mom said she's on her way.”   
My… Mom?   
Oh god no. She's going to murder me. I got so much scolding from her for not eating enough during those weeks and I'm definitely going to get lectured.   
Not to say I'm making her worry because of my stupid actions. 

“I… Thanks…” I mumbled. 

“Why you took it so far?” 

“Huh? Took what?” I asked him confused. 

“The diet. You didn't need to lose so much weight.”   
I didn't know what to say. I really don't know why. I guess I was stressing enough at school because it's the last year, and then there's Jinhwan, who isn't actually a stress source, but more of a worry one.   
There was the whole thing with Donghyuk and how I feel I'm in his way, and obviously the whole role thing and Chanwoo. My number one stress source.   
All of this building up over the management telling me to lose weight so I…   
It simply was too much. And it broke me. 

“Here, the doctor said you should eat something sweet after waking up.” he said as he handed me a chocolate bar.   
I looked at it before looking at him, hesitating.   
Why was he being nice to me? Why was he acting like he cares? Why was he still here with me?  
I'm fine. He can leave. There's no reason for him to stay. 

“I'm fine…” I looked away, “you can go home.”

“I'm staying until your mom comes.” he insisted, making sure I'm eating the chocolate he gave me.   
I stayed quiet, looking at the chocolate bar before taking it and breaking a small piece, eating it slowly. I really didn't want to, but I didn't have many options. 

  
“I'm sorry.” I said after a minute or two of silence. “I ruined our shooting…”

“No, the idiot who told you to lose weight did.”   
Huh?   
I looked at Chanwoo a bit confused. Was he actually trying to defend me? Did he really mean it?   
Can it be possible I'm seeing here the old Chanwoo I liked so much?   
I looked at the chocolate bar, breaking another small piece. I shouldn't get my hopes out. A little act of kindness doesn't mean he's his old self again. 

“Don’t forget to drink as well.” he said as he also gave me a bottle of water.   
_ ‘Stop being nice to me.’ _ I thought, hesitantly reaching for the water bottle.  _ ‘Who says you won't try to trip me tomorrow or let your stupid friends bully me again?’ _

  
  
  


The next day I got scolded by Donghyuk in the car as he drove us both to school.  
“Losing weight like that. What were you thinking? We all were worried sick when you told us you're in the hospital!” 

“I'm sorry… “ I said quietly, looking down. I hate being yelled at. I hate being scolded. Donghyuk had every right to be mad at me, though. It was stupid. 

He sighed deeply. “I'm just glad you're okay… to be honest.” he said.  
I didn't tell him that Chanwoo was with me. If I did, he'd say I can't even get my hopes up and won't let him get close to me apart of the filming.    
Speaking of the filming…   
My mom called the director and told him I'll be getting a few days off, so now they'd be filming the scenes which I'm not in.   
This made me feel bad. I make my friend worry, I make my mom worry and now I'm interrupting the shooting schedule. 

_ “No, the idiot who told you to lose weight did.”   
_ I remembered what Chanwoo told me. Did he mean it? Was he actually trying to cheer me up by saying that? Or was he saying that to make me shut up and stop apologizing? 

  
I walked with Donghyuk to meet Jinhwan and Jiwon, they were next to Jiwon's locker, talking before they noticed us.  
“What? No Hanbin?” Donghyuk teased.

“He’s sick.” Jiwon sighed. “I'm going to his place after school.”

“He caught a cold?” I asked him to which he nodded. Looks like Jiwon really cares about him if he's willing to go and take care of him.

“Ugh… here we go again…” Jinhwan said annoyed as he noticed Chanwoo and Minho walking to our direction.  
It looks like they didn't have too much interest in us this morning.  
I groaned as Chanwoo tackled me as he passed by me. This jerk.

But then I noticed something that wasn't in my coat pocket before. It was chocolate…  
I lifted my head to look at him, seeing he’s looking at me with something that looked like concern before walking away with Minho.   
I looked at the chocolate, frowning. Did Chanwoo just… Placed it in my pocket?   
What the hell, is he going to feed me chocolate now because of one incident? 

But… It was actually kind of sweet of him if he was worried. He was still being an ass, though.   
I put it back in my pocket, deciding to save it for later. I really should start returning to eating normally.   
It really wasn't healthy what I was doing, but if I didn't pass out, would Chanwoo act like he's acting now?  
_ ‘Stop, you're getting your hopes up. This Chanwoo is dead.’   
_ Right. He's dead. He has done so many terrible things in the last three years that I can't understand how the hell it's the same kid I met back then. I should stay away from him. I should forget about him. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Junhoe’s POV**

“What are you doing here Junhoe?”  
I was greeted by the secretary as I walked inside her office.    
I got to school too early since my father had some business to take care of so he dropped me here before going to work.    
I could get here on my own, but after causing a bit of ‘trouble’ to him he took my car away for the week.    
  
“Good morning to you as well.” I smiled and made my way to her desk, sitting down at one of the empty chairs in front of it as I picked random things off her desk and checked them out.    
She really didn’t like it. She rolled her eyes and sighed. 

“Well, I assume it's either you got into trouble or you have nothing better to do. Since it's still early, even for  **you,** to cause trouble, I assume it's the second option.” She rolled her eyes and sighed. 

“You're really a wasted talent here, aren't you?” I chuckled, shaking my head. Though it wasn't completely untrue. I was never this early before. Some of my friends were already here but there's a limit to the amount of bullshit I can hear from Chanwoo and Minho.    
And Hanbin preferred spending his mornings with his new boyfriend so I couldn’t talk with him. 

“Well, try to not destroy the office. I'll be back in 10 minutes.” she said as she stood up.

“Of course.” I smiled and sat down on her seat as she left. I could hear her complain about my behavior but I simply shrugged it off, looking at her desk.   
A photo with her friends, another one of her boyfriend. All the pens and markers were in a desk organizer right next to her journal. There a few folders were lying on the table, and nothing seemed all too interesting besides one -   
‘Kim Jinhwan.’

I bit my lower lip as I looked at it. Should I?   
Well, there's no one here to see me going through his information. And anyway, what could be the harm?   
I peeked at the door, making sure the secretary isn't coming back before taking it.   
I opened the file, surprised from what I read.  
A scholarship? He's in this school thanks to a scholarship?   
What?   
I scanned through the file. It had his name, birthday, address…   
_ ‘What? But that's the poorer districts of the city.’  _

I frowned, continuing reading.   
His mom was an only parent, she worked overtime hours, he was a good student in his old school which also had dance class and was picked to move here on a scholarship because he can't afford it.   
Next to it were the files the secretary was probably taking care of now, renewal of his scholarship. Attached to it were all of his grades, report cards, teacher's evaluation…  
I closed the file and leaned back in the chair. 

“I can't fucking believe it…” I mumbled. Kim Jinhwan, the school's whore, was in school on a scholarship. And he managed to hide it pretty well.   
Well, obviously, surrounding himself with wealthy friends… How could he not blend in? 

But now knowing this about him, that explains the way he acted at the beginning of the 9th grade.   
I still remember how well we got along back then…   
He joined at the second month of the school year and since I got punished for talking back to my teacher, my punishment was to show the new student around the school for a week.   
This student was Kim Jinhwan and as stupid as it might be I guess you can call it love from first sight.   
Well, not exactly love. More like… crush at first sight I guess?

I still even remember how he looked like at the first time I saw him.   
He was wearing the school’s uniform but he made it his own style. His hair was combed to a small ponytail, he had a few bracelets on his right wrist and small silver earrings in his ears while his jacket was undone and the shirt underneath was half out of his pants.

God, I can’t believe I remember it like it happened just yesterday.  
I really am in love, huh?  
But how can’t I?  
At first, we got along so well. He found me funny and liked to be in my company, besides of Hanbin he was the only one at the time that didn’t give a fuck about my social status and didn’t care about the fact my father owns the school.  
All he cared about was to get to know me, not ‘Koo Junhoe the son of’ but simply Koo Junhoe.

And then I fucked it up, I admit it was my fault.   
I shouldn’t have made fun of that kid back then, now knowing about Jinhwan’s status I understand why it hurt him to the point he decided to push me away.   
But he never let me explain myself. He doesn’t let me to apologize properly, to explain to him how much I like him because he was the first guy that wanted to get to know  **me** .

And right now, letting all those flashbacks run through my mind made me upset.   
Upset that 3 years and he refuses to give me a chance, refuses to let me get close to him, to explain my side. He turned me into some kind of monster in his head!   
I just don’t understand him and it frustrates me so much.

If already, with his economic state he should be happy I want him, right?   
Why does he still he refuses to date me?   
Anyone else in his place would jump on the chance to have a rich boyfriend that can get you anything you want.   
But he was so god damn stubborn!

Wait, do his friends know? Probably, they seem pretty close to one another.   
I opened the file again and took the documents, making sure nobody is coming before walking to the copy machine and printing a copy to myself.   
This surely would be beneficial in the future.   
Jinhwan… Was in school on a scholarship... 

He wants me to be the bad guy he thinks I am?   
Then I’ll be the bad guy.

_ ‘I got you now, Kim Jinhwan.’  _

 

* * *

 

 

**Jinhwan's POV**

I hummed as I made my way to my locker to take my books out for the next class. I made sure to hurry since I'm supposed to meet the guys for lunch and I don't want to keep them waiting.   
But when I opened my locker I saw something falling out of it.    
What the hell?

I frowned and looked down to see what it was. An envelope?  
Kneeling down, I pick it up and checked it. What was a thing like that doing in my locker? Did someone place it in here? Why?

I took the photo out, and when I saw what it was - I felt like I can't breathe.  
It was a copy of my student file. How…? Who… How could someone get their hands on this? The principal promised no one will know!   
I turned it around and behind the photo was written ‘meet me in the gates after school.’   
Shit.   
Shit shit shit shit shit! This can't be good!   
I put the photo back in and stuffed the envelope in my bag and ran to the cafeteria. Maybe the guys could get an idea. 

  
  


“This is bad…” Jiwon said as he looked at the photo, looking no less confused than me. “Who do you think could get their hands on this?” he asked as he looked at me.

“I don't know!” I sighed frustrated, feeling Yunhyeong patting my back. Leaning to his touch, I closed my eyes, wanting to calm myself.    
What the hell was going on?   
  
“What do you think whoever done this might want?” He asked. I wish I had a clue.    
If this person went through my student’s file, then it’s pretty much obvious I have absolutely nothing to offer.    
My mom isn’t rich. I’m here on a fucking scholarship...

“I have no idea… but I must make sure no one will know about this…”    
I looked at the copy of my file. I was never so scared in my life.   
What if it's one of the jerks who got suspended and now they want revenge?   
What if they'll force me to sleep with them? I'm not ready to lose my fucking virginity to few assholes! 

“Do you want us to come with you and hide?” Donghyuk suggested. 

I shook my head. “No, I don't want to risk you guys as well. I'll go alone.”

  
  
  


I took a deep breath as I waited at the school gates. I never felt so nervous in my life like right now.   
The guys were talking in the group, asking me to update them. They were also trying to cheer me up, but honestly, I don't think anything will help until I'll know who that is. My heart was beating so fucking fast and I had trouble breathing properly.   
Why are they taking so long?    
I wanted to get over with that already. Yes, I was both nervous and scared, but I was also mad.    
I just wanted to finish my last year in peace and quiet!

“Jinhwan.” I turned around as I heard the familiar voice. I felt like someone had just punched me in the stomach..  
Koo Junhoe was standing in front of me with an amused smirk over his face.  
No…   
Fuck, this is not happening!!   
I would accept anyone else but him! This isn’t fair! What did I do to deserve this?    
  
“You seemed surprised.” Junhoe noted, “wasn't expecting to see me?” 

“You…” I took a deep breath, trying to stop my body from shaking. “Did you… Leave the note…?”  
He nodded, showing me a copy of my file.

“Looks like I finally found something to gain your attention with.”   
I felt like crying. But I won't in front of Junhoe. I won't give him the satisfaction just yet. 

“Well, you fucking have it!” I said annoyed. I should have seen it. Koo Junhoe was the only person to stick to me for such a long time. He's the only person I turned down again and again.    
Ever since I told him to stay away from me, he does the exact opposite and keeps chasing after me so desperately.    
I just don’t get him!

The Junhoe I met during my first week at school, the Junhoe who was kind to me and made me think that not everyone in this stuck up school are bad…   
This Junhoe never existed.    
I saw how he acted to this kid, and his behavior didn’t get any better over the years.    
He still bullied others. He and his group of friends never gave us peace.    
Junhoe have never done anything to show me that I’m wrong to assume he’s an asshole.    
He’s just like everyone else here.    
And if I used to see him as a “friend”... That’s just because he managed to fool me enough to make me believe he’s actually a good guy. 

“Now what do you want from me?” I asked him annoyed.  
I frowned as he showed me another envelope, but this one was different, it was an invitation. I hesitated but took it from him, looking through it. It seems like he's already planning a Halloween party.   
Well, a guy like Koo Junhoe can't plan things last seconds.   
God... 

“What am I supposed to do with that?” I asked, looking back at him. 

“Come.” He simply answered as if it should be so damn obvious.

“What?” 

“What you need to do is to come to the party. And I'll be checking if you showed up or not. Even your friends can come along, I honestly don't care.” 

What? He wants me to come to a stupid party? Is he out of his mind?    
What makes him think I want to step any close to his house when I don’t even want to see his stupid face!    
Was I not clear in my attempts to push him away in the past three years? 

“This whole fucking set up is for one invitation?” I asked in disbelief. This can’t be it. There should be something else he’s planning. Why the stupid act?

“Well, because you wouldn't come otherwise.” he explained, looking at me.  
“So you're coming, right?”   
Do I have any other choice? 

“What would you do if I don't?” 

Junhoe smiled. “Why don't you risk it and find out?”   
This guy… I can't believe he from all people found out about this.    
I don’t fucking care. I can’t let Koo Junhoe play with me like this. Have I really been trying to deal with him until now only to give up because of one secret?    
Screw that! He can tell everyone. I won’t let him have the satisfaction of having me do what he wants.

I smiled sweetly at him, putting my hand on his chest as I looked at him.  
“You know…” I said softly, moving my hand over his chest. “I want to tell you something…”  
He leaned closer to me, I took the opportunity and took the paper copy from his hand before slapping him.  
“Fuck you Koo Junhoe.” 

He chuckled bitterly, placing a hand on his cheek. “And then you wonder why I blackmail you..” Junhoe looked at me. “Watch it, Kim… This is me playing nice for now. Don't test me.” 

I slapped him again. “No, you don't test me. Go find yourself someone else who'll agree to be your fucking whore.” 

“I'm sorry, but I don't remember ever asking you to strip yourself and get into bed with me.” Junhoe took a step closer to me, stopping my hand as I tried slapping him again. “Can you please remind me?”   
  
I looked at him annoyed, trying to pull my hand away from his hold.    
Its seems like Junhoe’s solution to everything was to grab me and think that would make me listen to him or forgive him.    
And I had no interest in both.    
I don’t want to hear his excuses, since there’s no excuse for his terrible behavior.    
There’s no excuse to make fun of others. There’s no excuse to harass others just because they refuse giving you attention.    
There’s no excuse to be so fucking presistant when the other person clearly said  **no** .    
Why the hell does he continue with this stupid act?

“Let go of me.” I told him. “If you don't want me to despise you even more, let go of me now.” 

“You are avoiding my question. I don't know what kind of ideas you got into your head, but you should stop trying to twist people's intentions to match with your theories.” Junhoe let go of me and stepped back. “I'll see you tomorrow.” he said and walked away.

  
  


  
  
“So it was Junhoe?” Donghyuk asked. I came to his place, he called Yunhyeong and now the three of us were sitting in his room.   
I nodded, sighing deeply. I can't believe I'm being blackmailed by fucking Koo Junhoe. 

“What did he want?” Yunhyeong asked, rubbing my back to calm me down. 

“He wants me to come to his stupid Halloween party.”

“Huh? Why?” Donghyuk asked me confused.

“From knowing him? To use me as his accessory.” 

I must admit. This is too low. Even for Junhoe.    
But as he said, he wants my attention. He knows there’s no other way to make me agree to do something he wants other than blackmail me. He tried almost anything by now besides this.    
How the hell did he find it, though?    
Well, when the school is being sponsored by his father, it should be obvious he has more freedom to walk around unlike other students.

“Is the group of those troublemakers high this year or what?” Donghyuk rolled his eyes. “Hanbin is dating Jiwon, Chanwoo… Well, he's still a jerk. Now Junhoe is making a bold move just to ask you out. What's next? Minho is actually a good guy who volunteers?”  
We all started to laugh. That was a good one.

“If Minho volunteers then I'm the prince of England.” I said amused. 

“Imagine this is actually true.” Yunhyeong chuckled, “I want to see you moving to England and trying to explain the royal family they have a Korean Prince.”   
I laughed again, shaking my head. 

But Donghyuk wasn't wrong. Something really weird was going on with those guys.    
They usually left us alone beside a few mean remarks here and there.    
They never went to this extent to make our life more complicated. 

Though Hanbin dating Jiwon was the least of our problems.   
Chanwoo was picking up on Yunhyeong more than usual. Donghyuk was also losing his shit by how close Chanwoo and he were on the show.   
Junhoe was more persistent than usual and it was driving me insane.    
Minho would also be a nightmare to deal with unless Hanbin dragged him away whenever he was there.

I swear this year is getting more and more complicated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yunhyeong’s POV**

“How do you feel?” I lifted my head from the script I was reading to look at Chanwoo.  
It's been a month ever since I passed out but he's still doing this check ups on me.  
I thought he'd stop by now, I mean, why does he even care? I'm fine now, and it's not like we were such great friends in the first place. 

“I'm fine. Please stop asking.” It's making avoiding him harder than it should be. 

“I'm asking because I'm worried.” he sighed, gently brushing my hair away from my forehead.  
I really don't understand why he does that. 

“Stop that…” I mumbled, moving away from his touch. “You have no right to say that.”

He frowned at me. “I don't have the right to ask my acting partner if he's okay?” 

“No, you don't. It's honestly starting to annoy me, so drop the act and stop.” I said a bit annoyed and returned to my script. 

“It's not an act. I-”

“Ready on the set!” we heard the director saying. 

I was the first one to start walking away but Chanwoo stopped me. “I really am concerned…” he said before letting me go and walking away, leaving me behind.

 

I groaned as I fell down on the floor.  
“Who do you think you are?!” I looked up at the girl that was yelling at me.

It was Seojun’s future girlfriend. She had a crush on my character the entire high school but since I wasn’t interested in her she decided to try and date my best friend as a payback.

“What are you talking about?” I asked, frowning. 

She chuckled, crossing her arms. “Please, you think I don't see how you're always around Seojun like a lost puppy? He has his own life and he clearly doesn't need you in them!”

“Hyuna…” I stood up, “we are just friends.” 

“Cut the bullshit Hyunsoo. Maybe your innocence act is working on Seojun but not on me.” 

“But I'm not-”

“Shut up! Just stay away from him or I swear you'll pay for this.” She threatened and walked away. 

  
  
“And cut! Next scene!” the director shouted.  
I took a deep breath. So far so good.  
I don't think we have much more scenes left for this episode, at least I don't. I need to check the script again for this.  
I saw Chanwoo stepping closer, meaning he's going to be a part of it. He was giving me a weird kind of look but he wasn't saying anything. 

  
“And action!”

  
“Seojun, hey.” I smiled at Chanwoo as he walked closer to me, closing the book I was holding.  
In this scene my character was alone in an empty classroom, trying to read a book when Chanwoo's character walked inside the room. 

“You're alone again?” He asked and I nodded, returning my attention to the book. 

“You know I don't really have friends here besides you…”

I looked up at him as he closed the book a second time. “So you're sitting alone in an empty class to read?” 

“Well, yeah, I guess.” I shrugged. “Is everything okay? You look at bit off.” I asked in worry.  
He didn't answer, simply looking at me.

“I'm worried about you…” he said quietly. 

“Worried? Why would you be worried, you idiot?” I smiled, “I'm fine.”

“Hyunsoo, I'm not blind. You lost weight, you don't want to get too close to people, and those bullies that keep hurting you…” I felt him taking my hand, not daring to take my eyes off him for a second.  
Something about Chanwoo's look felt… real.  
What are you thinking about Jung Chanwoo?

I chuckled bitterly, fighting back my tears.  
I know it was part of the script, but I knew those tears were real ones.

“Three months…” I said with a shaky voice. “Three months that you've been trying to avoid me. Three months that you're saying I need to stop acting like a baby and follow you like a lost puppy, three months that I'm trying to figure out why you're hurting me like this and now you suddenly ask how am I? Why do you even care?!” I snapped, taking my hand back.  
“You're hurting me and think that you can just talk to me like nothing happened?! Like you never hurt me? Never abandoned me?! Just leave me alone Chanwoo!”

  
“Cut!” 

  
Damn it. This was going well and I had to take everything literally and use Chanwoo's name.   
“I'm sorry.” I apologized, “can I… Have five minutes?”  
Although it was supposed to be me acting - it wasn't. Hyunsoo's character really did have a big resemblance to me, and the part where the guy he considered his friend betrayed him was really close to what I was feeling for Chanwoo.  
I need to calm down. 

“Five minutes.” The director agreed and I quickly made my way off the set. 

  
“Yunhyeong!” I groaned as I heard Chanwoo calling my name.

“Can you please just leave me alone for five fucking minutes?!” 

“No, stop!” Chanwoo grabbed me, forcing me to face him. “What happened? What was that?” 

“Nothing! I was mad and called your name. Let go of me!”

But he tightened his grip on me. “I'm not letting you go until you would tell me the truth. What was that?”

“Are you really that stupid?! Or should I remind you of the past three years of abuse me and my friends went through because of you and your friends?! What is wrong with you?”  
Chanwoo looked at me with a look I couldn't figure out.

“I'm sorry…” he mumbled quietly, reaching his free hand to wipe away the tears I had. 

I moved away. “Sorry? You're sorry?” I chuckled bitterly. “Good to know you're fucking sorry, Chanwoo! It's too late for that, don't you think?” I made him let go of me. 

“Just… Leave me alone.” I walked away to calm myself down. 

  
  
“Okay! Silent on the set! And action!”

“Hyunsoo, I'm not blind. You lost weight, you don't want to get too close to people, and those bullies that keep hurting you…” 

“Three months… Three months that you've been trying to avoid me. Three months that you're saying I need to stop acting like a baby and follow you like a lost puppy, three months that I'm trying to figure out why you're hurting me like this and now you suddenly ask how am I? Why do you even care?! You're hurting me and think that you can just talk to me like nothing happened?! Like you never hurt me? Never abandoned me?! Just leave me alone Seojun!”

I felt Chanwoo grabbing my hand again, looking into my eyes.  
“I know that nothing I say can change or fix what I have done to you… but please believe me when I say I'm sorry, Hyunsoo. My dear Hyunsoo…” he said softly, gently stroking my cheek.  
“You have no idea how terrible I feel… what I made you go through those last three months… I don't want to hurt you. I care about you too much to keep hurting you like that… please, I'm begging you. Let me try and fix our friendship…” 

Not good. Not good at all. I had a heavy feeling in my chest and my heart was going crazy. This is simply acting. This is not real. Chawoo is saying and doing all of this purely because that's what written in his scene.   
Hyunsoo is supposed to give him another chance, but I knew those words won't come easily out of my mouth.  
The fact Hyunsoo forgives him doesn't mean I'll forgive Chanwoo. 

“Why is it so important to you?” I asked, “it seems like you were doing fine without me. What about Hyuna…?”

“Forget about Hyuna now. We're talking about you,” he said, cupping my face in his hands.  
“I care about you so much Hyunsoo… and I realized you don't deserve to be hurt just because I can't get my mind focused. Please, let me try to fix this mess…”

I looked into his eyes, they had a spark, like he's really meaning what he's saying.

“Please Yunhyeong…” I heard him whispering in my ear. 

I froze. Did he… Did he really call my name just now? No… I'm imagining things. Why would Chanwoo even want to bother with me when he got his new friends?   
He doesn't need me. We both know. He doesn't need me, he doesn't.  
It's just an act. 

“Seojun…” I mumbled, looking at him. “I… I don't understand… Then why-”

“I was an idiot. I don't know why I would even dream to push you away. If there's someone I need in my life it's you… Give me a chance, Hyunsoo…”   
Giving him a chance? My mind screamed not do it. I'll just hurt myself.  
He'll hurt me again. But at the same time, remembering the young Chanwoo I fell in love with…

“Okay…” I said quietly with a shaky voice, “I… I'll put this behind us…”  
Chanwoo smiled in relief, hugging me tightly.

“Thank you…” he whispered in my ear again.

“And cut! That was great!” 

Chanwoo let go of me and we thanked the director and the staff. Thank god we don't have any more scenes for today because I was in such an emotional stress that I needed rest.   
I hurried out of the set to take my things to finally go home but was stopped by a feeling of a hand on my arm. Chanwoo was looking at me with concern and I had no idea what to say. 

“Yunhyeong…” he said softly. “Please…”

“The scene is done Chanwoo. Stop with the act.”

“I wasn't acting to begin with. I was serious.” He insisted, holding my arm.

“Stop. Don't you think you've made fun of me enough?” I moved away from his touch. “For three years I was putting up with you and your immature behavior. For three years I burst into tears almost every day after school and my friends needed to cheer me instead of dealing with their own shit. And… I don't even know why! What have I done to you that made me deserve all of this…?”

I gasped as he grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to him.  
“You're right. You didn't deserve any of this. And I was too damn blind... All this time I thought you're dating Donghyuk, that you just used me to get coruge to confess to him. But after Hanbin started to date Jiwon he told something that crushed me. That you're not dating him, that he's still simply your friend, I felt so stupid for making you go through all of this just because I assumed things. And... after you passed out I was so worried about you, how can I continue hurting my first love like that? We used to be so close… what happened to us…?” 

“You decided that abusing me and making fun of me was better than being with me.” I chuckled bitterly. “And like the pathetic guy that I am, I still can't help but hope you're still the Jung Chanwoo I knew back then…”

He held both my hands tightly, looking at me.  
“I want to be the Chanwoo you knew back then… please Yunhyeong, give me a chance to fix it…”

“Why did you decide you want my friendship all of a sudden?”

“I don't want your friendship.” Chanwoo shook his head. “I want your heart to be mine again.”   
What…?  
My… Heart? Is he out of his mind?

“This is not a drama, this is real life. You can’t simply come to me after three years of abusing me and say you suddenly want me!” I snapped, holding back the tears I had in my eyes. 

“I know that, thank you.” Chanwoo said, looking at me in worry. “Please, one chance. I want to be better for you…”  
Better for me?  
A chance?  
I'd be lying if I say I don't want it. I hoped for this moment for so long.  
But my friends would be so mad at me. Especially Donghyuk. He'd say that Chanwoo will break me to pieces. 

“Chanwoo… I can't-”

“Please, Yunhyeong… One chance…” Chanwoo looked at me with some kind of a hurt expression.  
I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

“I…”

“I'm begging you…” he said. I was surprised when he knelt down on one knee, looking up at me. 

“What are you doing? Stand up!” I scolded him, looking around to make sure nobody is watching. The hell is he thinking?

“I know I can't ask you to forgive me… But let me try and make it up to you…”

“I…” I bit my lower lip.  
My heart was screaming yes and my head was screaming no.  
To which one I should listen to?  
Chanwoo was now on the freaking floor, asking me to forgive him. As much as I wanted to say no… 

I forced Chanwoo to get up and pressed a soft kiss over his cheek. “Last chance…”  
He smiled, his eyes sparkling again as he wrapped his arms around my waist, spinning me around as he lifted me off the floor.  
“N-No…! Are you out of your mind?!” I tried to make him let go of me. 

“Not out of my mind, simply happy.”

“Put me down Chanwoo!” I said, starting to feel a bit dizzy. He did as I asked, but he didn't move his eyes away from me even for a second.   
He reached his hand up and gently stroked my cheek, the smile not leaving his face.  
I wonder what the heck was going through his mind. God… How could I forgive him so easily? I just… I just hope I didn't make the worst mistake of my life.  
I’m so pathetic… forgiving the guy that has been hurting me for so long so easily.   
And just for this small hope he actually wants me?

“So… can I give you a ride home?” he asked hopefully.  
I was about to say no, but my only ride was Donghyuk and I think he's busy today. Not to say he's probably going to ask about today and I wasn't ready for this. 

“Okay. But only today.” I said. 

“Sure.” He smiled.   
I followed Chanwoo to his car, thinking about everything which happened today.  
God, it seriously was too much. It also feels like another drama, just instead of Seojun and Hyunsoo, it's about me and Chanwoo. 

  
I looked at Chanwoo during the ride. His smile didn't leave his face even for a second.   
What the hell is he smiling about?  
“Songie…” 

“Yeah?” 

“I…. I really appreciate what you did today.” 

“It's nothing.” I said, leaning against the window. 

“It's not nothing!” he argued. “I'm going to make sure to be the guy you deserve. I promise.”   
Is he really out of his mind? Saying this kind of things after those past 3 years.  
Like I can forgive him that easily. Maybe I agreed to give him a chance but that doesn't mean I forgive him just yet.

“Just... Seriously, don't rush ahead or everything you're just not planning might blow up in your face.”

“I'm not, don't worry.” he said.   
At least one of us is sure of himself. How the hell am I going to tell my friends about everything which happened today? About the scene, and Chanwoo…  
I sighed deeply, resting my head on his shoulder. 

“Are you okay, Songie?”

“Tired…” I excused, “that's all... “

  
Chanwoo stopped the car in front of my building.  
“Thanks.” I said, taking my bag to get out of his car. I just want to drop myself on my bed and pretend this day never happened.

“Yunhyeong.” He stopped me.  
I looked at him in wonder, thinking about what he has to say that he hasn't told me already 

“Nevermind. Goodnight.”

I frowned but nodded, walking away.

 

* * *

 

**Jiwon's POV**

I smiled as I cuddled with Hanbin on his bed, Aerum was sleeping peacefully next to our feet, keeping us warm.  
He was feeling better now, and luckily his temperature dropped. I was really worried since he got sick without any warning.  
I felt him pressing a kiss on my head. “You didn't have to spend the night you know…”

“Don’t be an idiot!” I scolded him. “I was worried sick about you.” 

Hanbin hugged me tighter and I felt him starting to brush my hair. “I really don't deserve you…” 

I rolled my eyes at that and lifted my head to look at him. “There you go again, saying stupid things.”  
While it's true I wasn't a big fan of Hanbin and his personality at the beginning of the year, after getting to know him I actually developed feelings for him. We were dating for quite a while now and I'm actually happy I gave him a chance. 

“I was a jerk to you for such a long time.” 

“Hanbin, sometimes people make bad choices. It doesn't instantly make them bad people.”   
He gently stroked my cheek before pressing a kiss over my lips, smiling.  
I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. I could feel his hand on my waist, pulling me closer to himself.  
It probably wasn't the best idea to kiss with someone who had a serious cold just a few hours ago, but I don't care. A small cold isn't what would kill me. 

I moaned softly into the kiss as I felt him sliding his tongue inside my mouth, bringing myself closer to him. I don't know why, but instead of pulling away and telling him to rest I rolled to lie on my back, pulling him with me as we kept kissing.  
I don't know Hanbin for too long like his friends do, but I know him well enough to know he's stubborn and rest is the last thing he thinks about.    
  
“We should go to sleep…” he mumbled against my lips once we pulled apart.   
Yes, we should. But it could wait five minutes.  
I pulled him for another kiss, catching him and myself off guard. It wasn't like me to initiate a kiss like this. But to my luck, he didn't pull away and kissed me back.  
I felt one of his hands resting on my neck while the other slowly moved down over my chest.  
I moaned softly as I felt his hand beneath my shirt, feeling my skin.  
At this moment Hanbin pulled away.

“I'm so sorry…!” he quickly apologized. “I got carried away…” 

I let out a chuckle, panting lightly. “Don't worry about it...really.” I promised him. 

“Let's… let's go to sleep…” he said quietly.  
He looked a bit uneasy, I hope he's not feeling bad for what happened because it really isn't a big deal. It would have been a year ago or before we started dating. 

“Let's.” I nodded, he needed a rest after all even if he was feeling a bit better now.   
He covered us both with his blanket, being careful on sleeping Aerum.  
I hummed as I rested my head on his chest, wrapping one of my arms around him. 

I think I felt his body tense beneath me, but when I looked up at him he smiled lightly and brushed my hair. “Go to sleep… “ 

“Kiss.” I asked as I leaned closer to him. He chuckled and kissed me softly. I kissed him back and rested my head back on his chest. 

“Sleep well, and stop being sick…” I said. 

  
  
I must admit, this was one of the best sleep I ever had. I felt so warm and comfortable, I didn't want to get up.   
Instead, I got more comfortable on the bed and tried to fall back asleep. I am allowed to sleep in every once in a while.  
I hummed as I felt an arm around me, pulling me closer.  
“Morning princess…” I heard Hanbin mumbling before pressing a kiss on the back of my neck. 

“Morning…” I hummed, not really wanting to open my eyes. Is it possible to stay in bed like this the entire day?  
I turned around to look at him, he smiled softly at me, gently brushing the hair away from my forehead.

“Listen… I wanted to ask you something…”

“Hmm…?” I hummed as I rested my head on his chest, getting comfortable.  
I felt his hand gently brushing my hair.

“Well… Junhoe is having a Halloween party as you know and… I hoped if you'd agree to go with me…?”   
To go to a party… Junhoe is having?  
I know he's Hanbin's friend and all, but the guy was an asshole to Jinhwan.  
He blackmailed him to make him go to this party so to go to the said party felt uncomfortable to me.  
I opened my mouth to answer but I didn't know what to say. 

“I… I don't know…” I said quietly, “I mean… I know he's your friend, but... I'm sorry, but he's a terrible person.”

I heard him sigh deeply. “It's okay, I understand you prefer not to go. But… Junhoe isn’t a terrible guy. I know it doesn't seem like this, but he really cares about Jinhwan. He's been crushing on him for three years now.”   
I looked at Hanbin surprised, not sure whether I was hearing things or he actually said now that Junhoe isn't a bad guy.  
He's been crushing on Jinhwan for three years? He cares about him? 

“I… I can't see how he ‘cares for him’ if he's blackmailing him to go to the party…”   
The guys told me they found out Junhoe was the one finding out about Jinhwan's scholarship.  
This is care? Harassing a person who rejected you for over 3 years is caring?  
I find it hard to believe. 

I don't want to call Hanbin a liar. He knows Junhoe better than us. But I also can't ignore the fact a really good friend of mine was suffering because of the guy.  
Hanbin looked uneasy. “I… I know he has done terrible things to him but…” he took a deep breath. “There's a reason to it…”

I looked at him in worry, Hanbin looked in pain talking about it.   
I wanted to ask what's the reason. I wanted to know what the hell is going through Junhoe's mind.  
But it's not my place. 

“How about… If Jinhwan is already being blackmailed… I'll try to talk with the others and see if we can all meet?” I suggested.   
I know that having my friends around wasn't his number one priority, even if they're getting along fine for now.  
But…  
“At least for the first hour. I really want to make sure Jinhwan is okay…”

I couldn't help but worry. Jinhwan is dealing with so much shit, and now Junhoe?   
I know they probably wouldn't want to go, but I also don't want Jinhwan's life story to get exposed like this. If all of us will go we'll be able to make sure he's okay, at least.  
And maybe I'll manage to convince Jinhwan to be a bit nicer since it seems like a big deal. 

Hanbin shook his head. “Don't worry, whatever Junhoe blackmailed him with, he's not going to use it.”

“Huh?”

“He never meant to use it. He simply wants Jinhwan’s attention.”  
It's a bit hard to miss this fact. But step this low just for attention? 

“Hanbin… Junhoe also needs to understand that if Jinhwan doesn't like him, he can't force him to like him.” 

“But Jinhwan never actually gave him a chance. He's pushing him away, not letting Junhoe explain himself. Yeah, he's rich and a bit arrogant. But that doesn't make him a bad person. Not everything is black and white, exactly like you judged me because of my actions…”

I sighed, burying my face in his chest. This was too much for me right now. I really wanted to believe Hanbin. Jinhwan deserves someone who'll take care of him and who'll like him even though his complicated life. Especially if it's someone from our school.  
But Junhoe… I don't know if he can be trusted. From what Hanbin is saying he has good intentions but he simply can't put that into action. 

“I know you can't promise… But if you can, please don't tell Jinhwan that Junhoe is bluffing… Please…”

“Why? He deserves to know.”

“I know… but as Junhoe’s best friend I don't want him to realize I talked about him…”

“Hanbin-”

“Please…” He begged, “I… I don't want to say more than I should. But Junhoe really cares for Jinhwan, and I also want him to have a chance. Please, Jiwon…” 

I sighed deeply, hugging him. “Fine. But if Junhoe will push his luck, I'm going to kill him.”  
Hanbin hugged me tightly. “I promise to join you if he takes it too far, I'll talk to him. Thank you, princess… I really appreciate it…”

I lifted my head to kiss him. “You owe me big time for this.” 

Hanbin kissed me back, smiling softly. “Anything you want. Just say the word.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Yunhyeong’s POV**

It's been a month ever since I decided to give Chanwoo a chance.  
And so far, he really was trying hard.  
I still didn't tell my friends though, I was so scared of their reaction…

I jumped in my seat as I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking at Chanwoo who was sitting next to me.  
We both had an interview today about the drama we were playing at. And I never felt so nervous about an interview before.  
I rarely played a character in the main role like this. Small roles simply weren't as stressful.  
But in this case, not only it was a main role, but it's in a drama about a gay relationship in a way. With the guy I actually have a crush on.  
So there were a bunch of reasons for me to be nervous. I didn't want to say the wrong thing. 

“Yunhyeongie, it's gonna be okay…” Chanwoo said calmly, “it's just an interview.” 

“You know they like getting into your private life as well..” 

“Then make up an answer. Almost no one is being honest during those. You'll do good, I'm sure.”  
I held tightly onto his hand as I looked at the interviewer getting ready.  
Yeah, it’s just an interview that is going to be broadcasted in one of the most viewed channels in South Korea. No problem at all.

So far, the drama was getting a really good rating. Lots of critics were praising the script and the acting of Chanwoo and I, saying that we have such great chemistry. There were already talking about giving it a second season as well.  
Honestly, I wasn't expecting it to succeed this much. From reading the script, it was good, but I had no idea it would be this popular. 

  
“Are you guys ready?” The interviewer asked, “we are starting in five minutes.”  
I held tighter into Chanwoo's hand, feeling like I'm about to throw up. 

“We're ready.” Chanwoo answered, “thanks.”  
I took a deep breath to calm myself down as everyone got ready on the set.

“Okay, here's the interview you all were waiting for.” the interviewer smiled at the camera before smiling at me and Chanwoo.  
“Today we have here two rising actors, Song Yunhyeong and Jung Chanwoo.”  
We smiled at the camera, waving our hands.

“First, how about you tell us a bit about the characters you're playing.” 

Chanwoo and I looked at each other. I think he saw I was unsure because he smiled and looked at the interviewer. “Well, I play Seojun in the series. He's... Kind of a complicated guy, you can say. He is a close and good friend of Hyunsoo, but once he realizes that his friend might mean something else to him he chooses to run from it. He is the type who doesn't think about the effect of his actions until later on. But during the series, you can see he's learning from his mistakes and matures a bit.” 

“And do you think there are any similarities between him and you? Because you are doing a great job acting him.” 

Chanwoo chuckled. “I guess there are things we are similar with. Playing this character helps me learn how to reflect on myself and fix mistakes I might have made.” 

“Thank you, Chanwoo.” The interviewer smiled and looked at me. “How about you tell us a bit about Hyunsoo?”  
I felt like I might throw up right now. But I tried my best to smile as I looked at her.  
I felt Chanwoo holding my hand, his thumb doing invisible circles over it in order to try and calm me down.

“Well, Hyunsoo is really sensitive and fragile.” I chuckled. “He and Seojun were always together and he sees him as his brother. Problem is, he got so attached to him to the point he can't be without him. And during the series when Seojun is suddenly pushing him away he feels betrayed, but also starts to think about how he might have been a burden to Seojun all this time. And that maybe he's feeling something more toward him.” 

“Is Hyunsoo anything like you?”  
Chanwoo instantly held tighter into my hand, and I tried my best not to react. 

“In a way, I guess. I also see my friends as something really important and depend on them from time to time. But it's something mutual since they can depend on me as well. And I really hope we won't part ways anytime soon.” 

“It's the first time either of you is having a love interest of the same gender, right? How does it feel to play those scenes?” 

I felt so relieved when Chanwoo decided to answer this question.  
“Well… it was really awkward in the beginning…” he chuckled. “But since we know each other for a long time, we managed to get through this. We actually like to joke about it a lot during filming.”

“Right, you two used to play on the same drama as kids. How does it feel to be able to work together again?”

“Well, the first time I worked with Yunhyeong he had a supportive role while I had one of the main roles. But I enjoyed the most filming the parts I had with him, and now being able to work with him as one of the main characters, I'm really grateful for this opportunity.” he smiled. 

“Yunhyeong, you usually stick to small roles or lead ones. How does it feel to be one of the main characters and play along with Chanwoo again after all these years?” 

“If to be honest, I don’t think that I could do it if Chanwoo wasn't one of the main characters as well. I find it difficult interacting with people I don't know well, and I know it influences my acting as well. That's why I had turned down other offers for main roles.” 

“But not this one. Why? When you were contacted about the series, did you know Chanwoo will be in it?”

“No, actually. The reason I agreed is because my friends pushed me to it, saying I should either stop having small roles or drop from acting.” I chuckled. 

The woman laughed at that. “I see you have really good friends.”

“Yes, I couldn't ask for better friends. They always support me and pushing me forward. I doubt I'd still be an actor without their support. Love you guys!” I smiled at the camera, doing a heart with my hands. 

“It's good you have someone who supports you. Chanwoo, your mother is an actress, right? What does she think of your latest role?” 

“Hm... I think she's currently in the middle of shooting as well.” Chanwoo said, “but when I told her about the role she was excited. I've always taken an example from her, and she's the reason I got into acting in the first place. I really hope to be a good actor like her someday.”

“I'm sure you will.” she smiled. “Now, let's talk about the chemistry between you two. It's not a secret that one of the reasons the series is so popular is because of the great chemistry between you both. Where this chemistry is really coming from? And do you plan to take future roles together?” 

“Maybe the fact we know each other for quite some time now makes it easier for us to act the scenes." Chanwoo smiled, looking at me. I looked back, nodding in agreement before we looked away.  
"I think that if you feel comfortable enough with a person and it's someone you know for years, you'll be able to create good chemistry with him, no matter the situation. And I'll be really happy to get a chance to act with Yunhyeong again once this series will end.” 

“Now, as you know, an LGBT series is kind of rare in Korea, how do you feel about the popularity it managed to gain? And do you experience backlash for agreeing to play in such a series?”

“While it's true that such a topic is unspoken of in Korea, in today's society more and more people are being open to the idea of a gay relationship.” I said, “there are countries which accept them and even allow them to get married. And the fact this series is popular although being an LGBT themed only shows that even in Korea, more and more people are starting to accept it. Acceptance doesn't necessarily mean tolerance. It's okay not to want to watch two men or women kiss or anything like this. But it's important to understand people like this do exist, whether we like it or not. And they don't mean any less than a hetrosexual person.” 

The woman nodded with a smile, looking back at the camera. “Well, sadly our time is up. I want to thank you two for coming today.” she looked back at us with a smile.  
“And I can't wait to see you two in season two.” 

“Thank you for having us.” Chanwoo and I thanked her. 

“We'll do our best.” Chanwoo smiled.  
A few seconds later the camera was turned off and the interview was finally over. 

 

We both sighed in relief, walking back to the dressing room to get our faces clean from the makeup.  
“We still on for dinner today?” Chanwoo asked as the stylist was busy wiping the makeup off my face.

“Yeah,” I said, feeling him holding my hand. 

“To come and pick you up?”

“No, it's okay.” I didn't want Donghyuk to know I'm going out or meeting with Chanwoo. If he'll see me walking out he'll definitely start asking questions, so I need to come up with something. 

“Are you sure? I really don't mind.” 

“Don't worry about that.” I promised, “I'll be there.” 

  
We finished removing our makeup and walked out of the building with our managers.  
“See you tonight, Songie.” Chanwoo smiled at me before getting inside a van together with his manager. I watched his van drive away before my manager told me to get into the other one, which I did.  
I expected this interview to be a lot more stressful, but… I actually felt at ease after the first question.  
Having Chanwoo with me actually helped to calm myself down, which was surprising.

 

I looked at myself in the mirror as I checked to see I was looking well before getting out of my house to the date with Chanwoo.  
He reserved us both a place in a really good restaurant.   
Ever since he apologized he really was trying hard to show me how much he cares for me, he was nice and started building my trust in him.  
As of now, no one from the groups of the troublemakers really bothered us.  
Junhoe kind of...disappeared since his Halloween party. I mean, he still showed up at school but we rarely saw him.  
Minho almost didn’t bother us as well since his friends seemed to stop too.  
I liked the peace and quiet we were getting, but it felt kind of...weird.

  
“And what are you doing going out looking so handsome?” I heard my mom's voice. 

“I.. I'm meeting with Chanwoo for dinner.” I said, feeling a bit embarrassed.  
It's not easy hiding the fact I really like this guy. I want to trust him, but I can't do that so easily. Even if for now, he didn't give me a reason not to trust him yet. He really was nice to me when we were on set, the time went by a lot faster while I was enjoying it with him instead of getting angry at him every two minutes. 

She walked to my direction and fixed my hair as she smiled at me.  
“Don't be out too late, okay?”  
I nodded and hugged her before taking my phone and keys and getting out of the house.  
I tried to be quiet, looking at the direction of Donghyuk's place before carefully walking to the elevators.  
I got a message from Chanwoo saying that he's on his way and replied that I'll be there soon too.  
When I got to the ground floor I called for a taxi and waited for it to arrive, feeling nervous again.  
I shouldn't be. It's just Chanwoo… 

  
“Yunhyeongie.” Chanwoo smiled at me as I walked inside the restaurant. He reserved a private booth for both of us.  
I can understand why. We both wanted our privacy without people or cameras in our faces. 

“Hey, Chanwoo.” I smiled lightly, walking towards him. “I hope I didn't make you wait for too long.” 

“Of course not.” Chanwoo shook his head and held my hand once I sat down in front of him. I looked at our hands before looking at him, seeing he was still smiling.  
Chanwoo must really mean it when he said he wants to fix the relationship between us.  
But I couldn't help but still wonder why the sudden change. Was it really because he misunderstood my relationship with Donghyuk all this time?   
But what bothered me the most from the first time I saw him again is why he left me in the first place.

“Why?” I decided to ask him.

“Why what?”

“Why did you leave me? You said you liked me, you said everything is okay with me, you... simply stopped talking with me. Why?” I asked with a shaking voice, trying to hold back my tears.  
Chanwoo looked at our hands, slowly brushing this thumb over the back of my hand. 

“Because I was being a coward. I loved you, I still do. But my parents told me we're going to move and I knew I wouldn't be able to see you. I... I didn't know how to tell you that so I decided not to not and just stop talking with you. I'm... I'm so sorry Yunhyeong. And when I finally saw you again, I wasn't sure how to approach you, I was both nervous and worried. But before I could even say something I saw you with Donghyuk and was so sure you replaced me. That you forgot all about me. So… I took the wrong approach and I'm really sorry, Yunhyeong. You didn't deserve any of that.”

I felt tears in my eyes. I never thought I would have a second chance with him.  
I loved him for so long and tried to push it away, and now being able to actually be with him again…  
“Hey, hey... “ Chanwoo got up and sat next to me taking my face in his hands. “Don't cry… I'm not allowing you…”  
He said quietly and pressed soft kisses over my eyes. 

“Stop it…” I couldn't help but smile, “it's your fault, you jerk... “ 

“I know, I'm sorry…” he said and pressed a kiss on my forehead. 

“Stop saying sorry. We came here to have dinner, right?” I smiled at him, “it's fine, Chanwoo…”  
He looked at me in worry, not moving away.  
He gently moved one of his thumbs on my cheek. I really hoped he wouldn't do it. My heart was already going crazy, having him so close to me is definitely bad. 

I placed my hands over his, making him let go of me. “Chanwoo… It's okay…”  
He sighed, resting his head on my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

“I'll be the old Chanwoo you love, I promise…”  
I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths to calm myself. Why is he doing that? Why the hell is he trying to kill me? 

“I… I just want you to be yourself.” I said quietly, “I just… I know that you're not a bully. And for whatever reason you started, I hope you'll be able to stop. My friends don't deserve it..”  
I felt him hugging me tighter before letting go of me and sitting back in his seat. 

“Order whatever you like, I'm paying.” He said. 

“Don't be ridiculous.” I frowned. “I'll pay my half.” 

“No, you're not. I asked you out.” 

“Chanwoo, it's not working like this.”

“I'm not giving you an option to argue.”  
I sighed deeply. This guy, I swear to God.  
Why must he be so damn stubborn?

  
  
I didn't notice how time passed by. We were talking and laughing as we ate that I almost forgot I promised my mom not to be out for too late.  
After the little breakdown, we managed to forget it and talk about other things. Chanwoo told me ridiculous stories about his friends or weird things which happened to him on the set of other roles.  
I really enjoyed listening to him and knowing the other side of his life he had besides the bully character he had in school. 

"Let me give you a ride.” he said as he paid the bill. “I really don't want you to get a taxi in this hour.”  
I was surprised when I saw the time. It was past 11 pm. I didn't think I'll be out for this long with Chanwoo. 

“I…”

“You can't argue. I'll feel really guilty if I'll let you go home alone.”  
I sighed and nodded, understanding he's not going to accept no as an answer.

  
During the ride, I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt so tired.  
But I also enjoyed today and I was happy I got out with him. I'm happy I can get to know more about Chanwoo, to see his good side exactly like I got to know Hanbin's.  
“Thank you for today. That's exactly what I needed after the interview.”

“Anytime. Have a good night, Yunhyeongie.” he smiled and pressed a kiss on my cheek before I got out of the car.

I looked as he drove away with a smile before walking inside the building.  
I called the elevator and made my way inside when it arrived, pressing the floor number before leaning against one of the walls and sighing deeply.  
I hope my parents won't mind me being so late. It's not like I got home with a stranger too.

_‘Let me know you arrived home.’_ I texted Chanwoo when I walked out, gasping when I noticed Donghyuk leaning against the wall next to my door. And he looked pissed.

“Song Yunhyeong, where have you been the whole evening?” 

“I… I was out…” 

“At 12 am? Who the hell were you with?” He asked, “I've come over to ask your mom a few times where are you but she refused to tell me.” 

“I… What were you doing in my place in the first place?” I asked, “if something happened you could have called.” 

“I wanted to hang out with you to catch up and congratulate you on your interview. Now answer my question, where have you been until now?” 

I didn't know what to say. He's going to murder me if I'll tell him I was out with Chanwoo. I didn't tell any of my friends until now because I don't know how I'm supposed to bring this subject up. I'm worried they'll tell me again how much of a terrible person Chanwoo is, and although I know it already, I really want to give him a chance.  
“Let's… Let's go outside, okay?” I asked, not really wanting him to wake the entire building up. Because I know he's going to yell. 

  
“Are you out of your damn mind?!”  
I closed my eyes as he yelled at me.

“Lying to your friends! Lying to **me** , your fucking best friend! **I** was the one who was there to comfort you each time this son of a bitch hurt you!” 

“I know! I know-”

“But you don't seem to understand!” Donghyuk grabbed into my shoulder a bit too harsh to my liking. “This is Jung fucking Chanwoo we are talking about!! The guy did awful things to you, Yunhyeong! If he's acting all nice to you it can simply be an act! He's a fucking actor!!” Donghyuk shook me. “Wake up from this stupid dream you're having! Don't confuse between what's happening on set and real life!”

“I'm not!” I protested. “He really apologized to me! And… I want to give him a chance… all he did ever since he apologized was to try and fix things between us!”

Donghyuk chuckled bitterly. “Do you hear yourself right now?” 

“Dongh-!” 

“This is ridiculous! Are you out of your mind?!”

“Why it's okay to give Hanbin a chance but not to Chanwoo?!”

“Why?! Because Hanbin didn't let his friends beat you while standing aside and laughing, right? Because Hanbin hasn't been targeting you and pushing you around, right? Because Hanbin wasn't the reason you returned day after day home crying, right? Because Hanbin wasn't the one who left you heartbroken, right?!” Donghyuk shoved me, causing me to stumble back but I managed to catch myself before falling. 

“You've spent years crying because of him and we spent years calming you down and telling you to forget about him. Why are you acting like such a little kid?!”  
I felt tears in my eyes, not daring to look at him.

“B-Because I still love him…” I said with a shaky voice. 

“Well, you can't! He's not a good person, Yunhyeong! What does he have to do to make you finally understand that?!”  
I started crying, I couldn't hold it in any longer.  
I know there's a chance he's just acting, and maybe it's because I'm really blind, but it does look he has feelings towards me… I want to give him a chance to prove himself, and during this month he didn't do a single bad thing to me. He wasn't even forcing himself on me or anything like that. He was really kind and we had a lot of fun during the shooting of the drama.  
He… He can't be a bad guy. Right? 

“I'm done trying to protect you, Yunhyeong.” Donghyuk sighed, “give him a chance, do whatever you want. But you can't come to me if he ends up hurting you again.”

“You know what's hurting me right now?” I said as I looked at him. “That my best friend, my childhood friend, can't trust me.” 

“I trust you. But we all know your sense of judgment gets shut down when it's about Jung Chanwoo. You make irrational decisions and end up getting hurt time after time. I don't care even if he apologizes, nothing can excuse the fact he hurt you this bad.” 

“Please Donghyuk, just… trust me with this one.” I begged of him. “Because I won't be able to go on with it without your support… the fact you're not trusting me makes it even more difficult to me…” 

“You know what really makes me mad?” He asked. “The fact you hide it for god knows how long and now you got the nerve to ask me to trust and support you. You were fucking lying to me, to us, without any sense of regret. It's like I don't even know you. We are best friends, no? We are supposed to tell each other everything. But once Chanwoo is in the picture you take his fucking side and hide it.” 

I looked down. “I hid it because I knew this would be your reaction. The last thing I wanted was to upset you… You work so hard to build your career as a dancer, and I feel like I'm just dragging you down for always being with me… I just… didn't want to worry or upset you…” 

“Are you stupid or just **really** dumb?!” Donghyuk asked annoyed. “You're my friend! I want to know if something troubles you. I want to know if you're having problems. I **want** you to talk with me. If I can't talk, I'll tell you and promise to talk later. If it's really important I'll stop everything just for you! The fact you hide it for this long makes me even more upset!”

I started crying again. “You're right… you don't need a friend like me… it's better if I leave you alone.” I said and quickly made my way back into the building. 

“Yunhyeong!” He called but I ignored him and quickly called the elevator, hoping the door to close faster.  
I can't believe I managed to screw everything up like this. I made my best friend upset with me because of Chanwoo.  
But I felt like I can actually trust him.  
Why everything must be so complicated?  
I got into my apartment and closed the door behind me, leaning against it.  
“You're such an idiot…” I mumbled to myself. 

I jumped as I suddenly heard knocking at the door.  
‘Song Yunhyeong, open this damn door right now! If you think I'm going to let you throw away over ten years of friendship you're wrong!’ 

“What?!” I asked annoyed as I opened the door, wiping away my tears. “Just leave me, please… I can't handle more yelling…” 

“You think I'm going to leave you just because of a fight?” he asked annoyed as he crossed his arms. 

“Yes, please…” I asked, “I'm tired and it's obvious I'm causing you too much trouble… so please leave.”

“I'm not leaving. Like I said, I'm not going to let you throw away our friendship just because of one big fight. We're close like brothers, and you think I'm going to let you just walk away? It doesn't work like that.” 

“Well, I guess then I'm just one big disappointment to you today!” I said frustrated. “I'm sorry I lied, okay? I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Chanwoo. I'm sorry for being such a lame excuse for a friend. I'm sorry for being such a little kid and believing that Chanwoo can be a good person. But I just can't help it! I want to give him a chance as stupid as it might be. I'm not asking you to understand, but at least support me!”

I gasped as he pulled me into a hug, not letting me go. I didn't know what to do, I just wanted to go to my room and cry.  
Donghyuk really was an amazing friend to me ever since we met. He was always there for me, and even though I love all my friends, sometimes I'll prefer going to him. And his support and opinions will mean more to me than the others’. 

“I'm sorry…” I mumbled, holding back my tears. “But… I can't help it…”

“I know… you always were a cry baby… I'll change to my pajamas and I'll sleep over tonight, okay?” 

“Why…?” I looked at him. “I thought you're mad at me…”

“I'm not mad, I'm furious but it's clear you need me right now.” 

“Go home, Donghyuk…” I mumbled, making him let go of me. “I'll be fine. Really…”

“It's cute you think you can get rid of me so easily. Like I'm leaving you alone at this state.” 

“Do what you want…” I said quietly and made my way back into my apartment, not bothering to lock the door for now.  
While walking to my room I checked my phone. Chanwoo texted me 20 minutes ago that he got home and wished me goodnight.  
I sighed and sent him a sticker, wishing him goodnight as well.  
I'll tell him that Donghyuk found out tomorrow, I don't want to bother his sleep.  
He didn't mind me not telling my friends yet. He understood that I must be in an uncomfortable situation and told me to take my time. We spent enough time together during shooting, acting class and interviews and such. So it doesn't really matter if we interact in school or not. 

I changed my clothes and got inside my bed.  
I heard the front door opens and closes after a few minutes, understanding Donghyuk came.  
I heard the room of my door opens and then pressure on my bed.  
“Yunhyeongie…?” 

“I'm awake…” I mumbled, no point in pretending to be asleep.  
I felt him getting beneath the covers, wrapping an arm around me.  

“Do you feel tired? Or can we talk for a bit?”

“What left to talk about…?” I asked him quietly. 

“I want to understand how everything happened.” 

“We spend a lot of time on set. What's there to understand?” 

“How exactly it happened? Because I remember you always complaining that you can't be on set with him.”  
I sighed, turning around to look at him.

“Remember the episode where our characters fought in an empty classroom?”

“Yeah…”

“It happened then.” 

“It happened a month ago…” He frowned, “it probably was difficult acting it out, right? Since the same happened between you two…” 

I nodded, looking away. “He apologized to me… You can't hear it, but during the scene, he called my name, the look he had...you can't fake such a sincere look. And then he even fucking got on one knee and asked me to give him a chance… How could I say no to this?”  
Donghyuk sighed deeply, gently brushing my hair.

“So this episode wasn't acting, huh…?”

I shook my head. “I think one of the reasons people say we have great chemistry is because we don't really act…” 

“Well, it really is great. And I try really hard not to punch the screen whenever he's close to you. I know we always push you to take bigger roles, but I regret letting you have this one…”  
I sighed deeply, burying my face in his chest.

“I really want to give him this chance Dong… everyone deserves a second chance…” 

“I'm worried about you… I don't want you to get hurt because of this guy. You already suffered enough.” He said, holding me close to himself. 

“I know… but I guess it's a mistake you'll have to let me do…” 

“I really don't want to. Like… I'm going crazy whenever you go to his house to practice your lines or go shooting the series with him. Even if I trust you, I can't trust him…”

“I know, and you have any right not to trust him… but look at Hanbin and Jiwon, Jiwon gave him a chance and Hanbin changed. And in this month… I started to see the old Chanwoo again… the one I fell in love with…” 

“Yoyo…” Donghyuk made me look at him. “Please. Don't get your hopes up. Be really careful. I don't want to see you getting hurt because of him again. He's not worth it. The second you sense something is not right, leave and let me know, I'll beat the shit out of him. Okay?”  
I nodded, hugging him tightly.

“It's your fault you know.”

“My fault?”

“Yeah, for being straight.” 

He chuckled, hugging me back. “We talked about it. It's not something I can control. Trust me that if I had any interest in you that way I would have made you forget about that asshole a long time ago.” 

“See? This is the problem! You sure you have no interest in guys? You never tried, Dong.” 

“I've known your gay ass for years now. And with Jinhwan being so clingy… I'm pretty sure, Yoyo.” He said amused. 

I sighed again. “Then I'm stuck with Chanwoo.”

“It flutters me I'm your backup plan.” he said amused. 

“Well, I know you the longest. And God knows it's only a matter of time before Jinhwan will get himself someone, Jiwon is taken, Minho is an asshole, so… It leaves you.” 

He chuckled, starting to brush my hair again. “Go to sleep, you idiot.” 

“Let me know if you ever change your mind.” I sighed, burying my face back in his chest. “Goodnight… “

 

* * *

 

**Jinhwan's POV**

“You did what?!” I looked shocked at Yunhyeong. He just told us he was fucking dating Chanwoo for a God damn month without telling us. Jiwon looked shocked as well.  
When the hell did that happen? How did this happen?  
Why were we not aware of this?

“I'm sorry!” He apologizes, “it… It just happened.. I'm giving him a chance…” Yungyeong looked down, looking guilty.  
He better feel guilty. Hiding this fact from us for such a long time. Seein Chanwoo behind our backs…  
I know he was forced to spend time with him because of the drama he was in, but when did that turn into something he actually wanted to do?

“Giving him.. - he doesn't deserve a fucking chance!” I protested. This is Chanwoo we’re talking about. Did Yungyeong already forget all the teasing and abuse he went through because of this guy? All the times we found him crying in an empty classroom or the bathroom?

“He does!” Yunhyeong insisted. "Listen… for the past month he tried his best, really…” 

“How you allowed it to happen?!” I looked at Donghyuk annoyed. This guy should know better than anyone that having Yungyeong be with Chanwoo could end terribly.

“Hey, I found out just yesterday” Donghyuk raised his hands in defense. “We talked about it-”

“More like you yelled at me…” Yunhyeong mumbled. 

“-and I decided to let it be. We'll plan Chanwoo's death and funeral together later.” 

I sighed deeply. “I just can't believe it, what's next? Junhoe is also a misunderstood guy?” 

“Well…” Jiwon sighed, “apparently he is.” 

“No. You don't get to start with this shit again.” I said annoyed. 

“Wait, what did we miss?” Donghyuk asked as he and Yunhyeong frowned. 

“Before Junhoe's Halloween party, Jiwon talked with Hanbin who said that ‘Junhoe is not a bad  
guy' and that ‘he actually cares for me' and… What else was there?” 

“That he simply wants your attention.” Jiwon sighed. 

“Yeah, this shit.”

“Jay, Hanbin isn't a liar. I'm telling you, with the painful look he had, something surely happened to Junhoe.” 

“I don't fucking care. I only see the jerk side of him. The side which won't stop harassing me and even went as far as **blackmail** me to come to a stupid party. This guy can’t be good! He can’t be trusted!”  
He just can’t be. I’ll never forget how broken and pathetic I felt when I found out about his real personality.  
I simply was a fucking amusement in his eyes. A new guy that was amusing to hang around with.

“Did he really tell someone even though you didn't come to the party? Has he ever tried to force himself on you? C'mon Jay, you simply jumped to conclusions without giving him even **one** chance!”

Not giving him a chance?  
I gave him a chance, and he ruined his fucking chance.  
I don’t understand why he deserves another one.  
I trusted him, I actually started to like him, I felt comfortable around him and all I wanted was to see the way he smiles at me…  
God, just remembering my pathetic and naive self back at 9th grade made me feel sick.  
To think once all I cared about is to see his smile.

“Okay, just because Hanbin is fucking you now, it doesn't mean the world is rainbows and fucking butterflies. Chanwoo might still be a dick, Minho is still an asshole, and Junhoe isn't any better. If he's such a ‘good guy' why won't you fucking date him?!”  
Jiwon gave me a pissed look before walking away.

“That was harsh, man.” Donghyuk said. “He's your best friend and you just talked shit about him like he's nothing but a stranger. If Jiwon is trying so hard to make you think about it, it means he really has a point and you simply too stubborn to see it. You need to get your shit together and fast. Let's go Yoyo.” 

I watched the two of them walking away before signing in frustration. Yeah, I was mean to Jiwon, but I just had enough of them always pushing me to give Junhoe a chance. Before Jiwon and Hanbin got together this idea was rarely brought up. But now, I either hear mostly about Hanbin or being talked into giving Junhoe a chance. And now the whole Yunhyeong and Chanwoo deal?  
Are these people really my friends? Am I the only one thinking this whole thing is simply ridiculous?  
It's hard enough for me to trust the people in this school since money is the most important thing to them. How the hell can they tell me to trust Junhoe?

 

At lunch I noticed Jiwon was sitting with Hanbin, ignoring me.  
I sighed deeply, sitting in our regular table.  
Donghyuk and Yunhyeong looked at me but stayed silent.  
Great. In less than a day, I managed to lose a friend and piss off the other two.  
I didn't even feel hungry, why the hell I came here?  
I was a shit of a friend to Jiwon who was always there for me since we got close and dealt with my clingy personality. Did I really expect him to magically forgive me just because some time passed? 

_‘What should I do now?’_ I thought, _‘I need to apologize… But will he even listen to me?’  
_I sighed deeply as I stood up. It's not like I have something to lose.

“Jiwon…” I called his name as I walked to the table he was sitting at. Hanbin instantly wrapped an arm around him, giving me a look. 

“Jiwon, please… I want to talk…” I asked, “five minutes.”

He looked at me, making Hanbin let him go. “Three minutes.”  
“Okay.” I nodded and walked out of the cafeteria, thinking how I should even start. 

He walked out after me and once we were out he didn't even look at me. He simply said an annoyed ‘talk' and waited for me to say something. 

I took a deep breath as I looked at him. “I'm… sorry I said all this shit to you. You always supported me and protected me and I yelled at you all those terrible things when you just worry about me… I'm so sorry Jiwon… you don't deserve this…” 

“I get it.” He sighed, “you're probably tired of hearing us talking about giving Junhoe a chance. But really, what if you're missing something? We won't always be there for you, Jay. And if there's someone out there who might actually care for you in a way we can't, then why push it away?” 

“Because life likes to throw shit at me, Jiwon. My dad left us, I can't remember the last time I spent some quality time with my mom. I'm always stressing out because I can't fail school or I'm getting kicked out. I got the reputation of the school’s whore simply because I hate being alone and… Sometimes I just can't take it. I'm nothing like any of the kids here. Each is more stuck up than the other. It took me a while before I trusted you guys…. I shouldn't have taken my frustration on you. Hanbin clearly makes you happy, and as your friend, I'm supposed to support you for finding someone. I'm sorry I'm such a shit of a friend..”

Jiwon sighed again. “Stop it, you're not a shit of a friend. I get it, you felt frustrated. And yes you shouldn't have taken it out on your best friend, but I'll be a shit of a friend not to understand and forgive you. But please Jay, stop being so stubborn and trust us… Please try to give him a chance. Look, Hanbin told me Junhoe is planning a Christmas party next month. Please come with us to the party.” 

I don’t understand it.  
I don’t understand it at all.  
My friends know what I’ve been through because of Junhoe. They know how Junhoe acts towards students which in his opinion are in a lower status. They know how he only cares about himself and not others.  
There were so many times I was harassed in class or even in the hall and he have done nothing about it.  
After a year and a half of chasing after me he decided to join those fucking assholes before he got tired of that as well.  
Junhoe never gave me a reason to trust him again.  
Even if I didn’t give him a chance to talk, his actions never showed me that the incident I saw three years ago was a one time thing.  
How can I believe he’s such a ‘good guy’ when he won’t even prove it?  
  
“I don’t want to step any closer to him.” I shook my head.  
  
“Jinhwan, please.” Jiwon grabbed my shoulders. “Just give him a chance to explain himself, okay? If you won’t be satisfied, then reject him. I really don’t care. But there’s a chance you’re missing something here. Everyone deserves a second chance, okay?”

To give him a second chance?  
Does this guy really deserves a second chance? After all he put me through?  
I guess I don't have too many choices. I'll give Junhoe one chance. If Jiwon insists so much then maybe there is something to it.  
“Alright, I'll come. **But** ,” I gave Jiwon a serious look. “I can’t promise you anything. I’ll just hear him out, okay?”  
  
He smiled, hugging me.  
“Don't worry, if he'll dare to try something, just run to us and we'll kill him for hurting you.” 

I hugged him tightly, burying my face in his chest. “You're an amazing friend and I don't fucking deserve you right now…”

“Bullshit, you deserve a best friend you can trust. I just hope I'll manage to find you a boyfriend as well. Because with how much we shower you with affection, it can't be replaced with the affection that a boyfriend can give you. Trust me, I'm talking from experience.” 

“Yeah… You all are getting boyfriends and leaving me alone… maybe Donghyuk will even find someone soon, or he already has and he's hiding her from us.” 

Jiwon chuckled at that. “C'mon, let's get back inside, I'm starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __**A / N:** Hey guys, I hope you like the story so far~  
> And I really hope Nightlily and I made the 'interview' sound realistic as possible but if for some reason it offended someone we're really sorry since it wasn't our intention at all and after all, this is a fiction.
> 
> That being said, I'll see you all on Wednesday on the next update~ <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Jinhwan's POV**

I can't believe I was doing it.  
Jiwon texted me two minutes ago that he and Hanbin are on their way to pick me up to the party.

I argued with Jiwon that I wasn't invited to the party but he insisted it's going to be okay because I'll be with him.  
Chanwoo also invited Yunhyeong and they were getting a ride with Donghyuk since we all can't get into one car.  
I already let my mom know I'll probably be late or sleep over at one of their houses, and now I was waiting for a text from Jiwon. 

I sighed, taking another look in the mirror for the hundredth time probably.   
I should stop. I look fine.  
But I was so afraid of tonight. What Junhoe's reaction will be once he sees me? I didn't show up to his previous party and he was kind of ignoring me since.  
I did like the peace I got, but now I couldn't help but think if I actually hurt him or if he actually gave up on trying to convince me. 

Wait, why do I even care if he’s hurt because of me?  
He hurt me so much in those 3 years. I’m giving him this damn chance only because my best friend is god damn stubborn.

I jumped as I heard my phone, Jiwon texted me they're waiting downstairs.  
I took a deep breath, getting out of my room.

  
“Hey, Jay.” Jiwon smiled at me as I got inside the back seat of the car. 

“Hey Jiwon, Hanbin.” I greeted them, “thanks for picking me up.” 

“Thanks for agreeing to come.” Hanbin said, looking at me through the front mirror before continuing the drive to Junhoe's place. 

“Well, Jiwon wasn't giving me too many choices.”

Hanbin chuckled. “Don't worry, I'm sure Junhoe will be happy to see you. He was so down lately… honestly, I'm starting to get worried…” 

“Feeling down?” I asked, frowning. “Why?” 

“He doesn't tell us. But I can assume one of the reasons is that you didn't show up.” 

“And the other?” 

“I… can't say.” 

“Hanbin… How can you be sure Junhoe actually cares for me and he does not simply want to use me?” I decided to ask. 

“Because he's my best friend ever since we were in the 7th grade. We tell each other everything. And trust me when I say he cares about you.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yes, Jinhwan. I know it's difficult for you to trust him, but please put your trust issues aside just for tonight and actually get to know him. I promise you he's a good guy beneath all this act of his.”  
I sighed deeply.

“Don't worry, Donghyuk and I already planned how to beat his ass if he dares to hurt you tonight.” Jiwon promised me. 

“You guys are the best and I would hug you right now if I could.” I said, leaning my head against Jiwon's seat. “But I don't want to make Hanbin jealous.”

Hanbin laughed at that. “Don't worry, I already got used to your clinginess toward Jiwon.”   
I couldn't help but smile. Hanbin really wasn't a bad guy. And I guess I can see why Jiwon likes him. He deserves someone who'll be nice to him and understand him instead of jumping into conclusions and get all mad because of a misunderstanding.  
Not to talk about the fact that they both had something they were really passionate about in common and could talk for hours about. 

  
  
I felt so nervous once we reached the house. I think half of the school is here if not all of it with all the people.  
“Don’t worry, I'm here.” Jiwon promised me and the three of us got outside of the car to find the rest of the guys.  
I couldn't help but hold onto him as we made our way to the house. I'm in a party hosted by fucking Koo Junhoe who probably hated me so much now. 

“Jiwon… “

“It'll be fine. Just trust me.”  
I nodded, sighing deeply as we walked inside the house. I spotted Yunhyeong and Chanwoo, Chanwoo's arm wrapped around Yunhyeong as they both held beer bottles.  
This fucking guy... 

“Just let them be.” Jiwon sighed, “Yunhyeongie seems to be enjoying himself.”  
But, where is Donghyuk?

I was surprised when I spotted him, talking with a blonde girl. I know this girl, she's from our dance class, I think her name is… Jiwoo?  
Yeah… It must be her. I'll have to ask him about it later since they also seem to have their own kind of fun.

“Where do you think Junhoe might be?” Jiwon asked Hanbin. 

“Probably drinking somewhere. Look for alcohol and a lot of it.”  
Both I and Jiwon sighed amused as he said that.

“Well, before the alcohol, can you tell me where is the bathroom?” I asked Hanbin.  
Being all nervous for the entire day was not doing any good to me. I really had to pee. 

“Upstairs, it should be the second door to your left.”   
I nodded and made my way upstairs. There were so many people in this party and it took me a while to even reach the stairs. 

  
_‘Hanbin said to the left or to the right?’_ I thought as I walked upstairs. I think he said to the right.   
I should have paid more attention. But I'll try right first since I'm pretty much sure that's what he said.  
I reached my hand to the knob, freezing when I heard yelling.  
Who's yelling?

I frowned, slightly opening the door to see what was happening inside.   
I could make a figure who looked like Junhoe in the room, fighting with someone.  
It definitely wasn't the bathroom, but I don't feel like I can ignore it now. 

_‘What's going on…?’_

“You fucking worthless excuse for a son! This is what you're doing when we're away?!”

“Mom gave me the prem-”

**_Slap._ **

“Don't dare to talk back to me! All the hard work your mother and I did in order to buy this house and this is what you do?! Instead of focusing on your grades you're partying!”

I almost let out a gasp as the man grabbed Junhoe's hair.   
I covered my mouth with my other hand, too surprised to do something.  
Junhoe was being abused by his father? Is… Is this the cause to his behavior? For how long was it happening? How come Junhoe could still act like nothing was happening? How could he show up at school and act like everything was fine when it clearly wasn’t?

God, I should do something. I can't let this man hurt him.   
But I couldn't move. I was too shocked to do anything.  
Is this what Hanbin kept saying he can't tell? Is this why he always looked so worried whenever he mentioned Junhoe had other problems he was dealing with?  
_‘This is awful…’_ I thought, watching as Junhoe's father threw him to the floor as if he was nothing. 

“I've been telling your mother for years you're nothing but a pathetic excuse for a child! The way you behave is a disgrace to this family! But she insisted on keeping you.” 

“It's not like I had an example to follow…” Junhoe mumbled. But I could hear him, which means his father heard him too. 

_‘Move! Do something! Don't let this happen!’_ I scolded my body. 

“Get away from him!” I yelled as his father was about to kick him. I quickly ran into the room and protected Junhoe with my body. 

“And what the fuck is that supposed to be?” His father looked at me annoyed. 

“Don't you touch him or I'll call the police.” I warned, “you've hurt him enough so just leave it.”

His father gave me a pissed look. “What gives you the right to barge in here and threaten me like this?” He asked me annoyed, raising his fist to hit me.   
I felt my legs shaking but I didn't move. I just closed my eyes and waited for it to hit me. I was scared, but I didn’t want to let him continue hurting Junhoe.   
  
I gasped when something pulled me away. Opening my eyes, I saw Junhoe took the punch instead of me.   
“Don’t ruin your image more than you already did…” Junhoe said, looking directly at his father. “Hit me as much as you want, I’m your fucking problem, no?”   
  
Junhoe’s father looked at me with a disgusted look before grabbing Junhoe’s shirt and pulling him closer to himself.   
“Trust me that you’ll regret this, you pathetic waste of oxygen.” He threatened, letting Junhoe go before walking out of the room.   
  
Junhoe fell down with a groan, sighing as he moved his fingers through his hair.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” He asked coldly, not even bothering to face me.   
I was still in shock from what I saw and I tried to stop myself from shaking. I wasn’t expecting this.   
From all the things, I never thought Junhoe would be suffering from abuse.   
  
“I…” I looked down, trying to get my thoughts together. “I came to see you… Jiwon kept telling me I should give you a chance ever since Halloween and I finally decided to listen to him… I… he made me understand I never really let you get close to me after what happened. I never let you have your chance because I was a stubborn jerk…”   
  
I wanted to get close to him and check if he was okay.   
His father slapped and punched him right now. It must have hurt.   
But when I tried to get close to him he moved away, avoiding eye contact with me. 

“Well, keep your fucking chance. I've been trying to gain your attention for three years, and that's definitely not how I wanted to get it. So don't give me this worried look just because you saw what happened and go away.” He said and stood up.   
I did the same, looking at him in disbelief. 

“You can't tell me not to worry after seeing such a thing!” I protested. “Besides, I came here in the first place in order to see you without knowing you've been through this kind of shit! I came in order to fix my mistake, I'm sorry I didn't come to your Halloween party…” 

Junhoe chuckled bitterly. “It's fine. It was better without you anyways. Just like how this party was good up until now.”   
I don't know why, but I felt tears in my eyes as he said that. I can't believe I'm actually hurt from him saying that.   
Does he actually mean it? Does it mean Junhoe already gave up on me?   
All it took was for me to ignore his invitation? 

“Junhoe… please, let me fix that…I’m sorry...”  
I can’t believe I’m actually the one begging for a chance now. I can’t believe I’m the one who’s trying to convince Junhoe to give me a chance.   
Life sure can be cruel to you.    
I had a crush on him in the past, but I ended up hating him because of what he did. Hanbin kept telling me what a kind guy he is and that he actually cares for me and I didn’t know if it’s true.   
If the Junhoe I knew at the beginning was the real one and that it wasn’t just an act. I was so afraid of getting hurt by him again that I might have missed my chance to have someone who cares for me. 

“Oh no. No no no no, you don't get to play the victim here, Kim Jinhwan.” Junhoe said annoyed and turned to look at me. “While I admit I didn't use the best approach, I've never done something bad to hurt you. But every time you pushed me away and spoke as if you know me when you didn't even bother to let me explain myself. Rejection feels like a bitch, doesn't it? Try experiencing it over and over for three years without even a proper explanation.”

I started to sob. He's right, I brought it on myself. If I gave him a chance to explain this stupid misunderstanding in the first place three years ago, we might have already been dating.  
I could have got all the attention and caring I needed, I could comfort him with the abuse from his father, I could see his sincere smiles as he looks at me. We could be in love…  
  
And I fucking missed this chance. 

“Why are you crying?” He asked, his tone is still cold. “I thought you wanted some peace and quiet from me. Now you have it. I'm done with bothering, Kim.” 

I shook my head. “N-No… Junhoe… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry for being a jerk, I'm sorry for not giving you a chance, I'm so sorry for being so stubborn…! I… just now I… understand what I missed in the past three years… please, I'm so sorry…!”

“You understand what you missed?” He chuckled bitterly, “you just saw my father beat the shit out of me. It doesn't tell you a fucking thing about me as a person. I don't want your pity. So just keep it to yourself.” 

I shook my head again. “It's not pity!” I protested. “And I do know you. You think I don’t remember the guy that his punishment was to show me around? That refused to leave my side because he was worried I might get lost?” I chuckled, wiping away my tears in a try to calm myself down.  
“I can’t believe that I understand my stupid mistake 3 years late… It was wrong of me not to let you explain yourself, it was wrong of me to push you away this easily. Hanbin… Hanbin told Jiwon you're a good guy, that you care about me and Jiwon tried to tell me this but I didn't want to listen to him. I didn’t want to believe it so I won’t get my hopes up and get hurt again...” 

“Fucking Hanbin…” Junhoe sighed, “he should start minding his own damn business…” 

“Junhoe, please….” I asked, wiping away my tears as they started to form again. “We both have nothing to lose here… I… I really do want to make things right. I've been hurting you for the past three years and I… I want to make it up to you… Please.”

I pleaded as I held into his arms. “Please Junhoe…”   
He looked at me, his look was really careful and unsure, but also somewhat mad and hurt.  
I couldn't blame him, not after everything I've put us through. Stupid Jinhwan.  
I never thought I would be the one begging Junhoe for a chance with him, and I could already imagine him making fun of me and saying how pathetic it was. 

But no.   
He used his thumb to wipe my tears away and stroke my cheek, raising my chin to make me look at him.  
“What changed? Didn’t you say you have stardants? That I’m not worth your time or attention?”

“Jun-”

“No, it’s my turn to say what I think.” He said. “Three years, Jinhwan. Three years that I try to get you, that I try to get your attention, that I try to explain myself, to apologise for hurting you. But I got rejected each time. So yes, I started to be more harsh or mean but that’s because I couldn’t fucking reach you and it made me frusturated. You think I didn’t think how pathetic it is that I continue chasing you? But like the idiot I am… I was a fool with a crush. And you know what? I’m finally over with it. I’m done with you.”

“Junhoe, please don’t say that.” I begged of him, “You aren’t an idiot, I am. I shouldn’t have pushed you away like that, I shouldn’t have made you into such a bad guy in my mind. I guess I was too paranoid. Please Junhoe, I know it’s selfish of me to ask for it, but please give it one last chance.”

I hugged him tightly, wanting to feel his warmth to calm down a bit. I really couldn’t believe I was begging the guy I despised for the last three years for a chance, but he’s right. I made him into such a terrible guy in my mind when reality was different, I simply refused to accept the fact I could be wrong, that I might be happy with him.

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me as well, but I could tell his actions were careful.  
“I’m so sorry for all the shit I’ve made us go through...” I said softly. 

“Don’t. Don’t apologize now, it can’t be changed.” He said, “now go and wash your face.” 

“What about you?” 

“I'll be down in a bit..”

I shook my head. “I'm not leaving you…” 

“Kim Jinhwan, I swear-”

“No. We are going together.” I insisted, taking his hand in mine. “I'm not leaving you alone after literally begging of you to give me a chance.” 

“You're taking it too far.” he sighed, shaking his head. 

“Let's go…” I ignored him. 

We held hands as we walked downstairs. Some students were giving us surprised looks since it wasn't a secret I've been pushing Koo Junhoe away for the last three years.  
But I didn't care at all. I just wanted to know he's fine since he went through some harsh beating just now. 

“I can't believe it, it's a fucking miracle.” Hanbin said as we walked to the guys’ direction.  
His arm was wrapped around Jiwon’s shoulder while Yunhyoeng was sitting on Chanwoo’s laps, something that clearly made Donghyuk pissed.

“Shut up.” I rolled my eyes. 

“I'll teach you not to open your big mouth.” Junhoe threatened him, “what the fuck gave you the right?”  
I hugged Junhoe's arm, trying to calm him down. Hanbin had good intentions. He was a guy that was worried about his best friend. 

“Don't be mad at him.” I asked, “he had good intentions.” 

“I'll be mad, he doesn't need to shove his nose onto my damn business.” 

“Hey, I was worried about you. So shut up. And saying ‘thank you' never hurt either you stubborn ass.” 

“Thank you Hanbin.” I smiled at him.

“Be prepared Junhoe, once Jay got your arm, he’s not going to let go of it anytime soon.” Jiwon said amused. 

“Shut up.” I pouted, holding tighter into Junhoe's arm. But he was right. I didn't want to let go of him anytime soon. I just got him kind of back.  
God, it was so weird to think I’m holding Junhoe’s arm right now, not wanting to let go.  
I lifted my head to look at him, dragging him away to talk with him in private.

“I… might have a problem with clinging. I'm a really clingy person… this is how I got the reputation of the school whore in the first place…” I explained as I looked down. I couldn’t look at him, it felt so weird and embarrassing to tell it to someone beside my friends.

“ **This** is why? Because you're a bit too friendly?” He asked confused. I shrugged. 

“I… I just need attention. So I guess from ‘attention seeker' it got to ‘attention whore' and then just… Whore.” I sighed deeply. “I'm… a mess myself, and hard work…” 

“My life isn't all rainbows and sunshine as well.” Junhoe said. “We'll work out on it, I guess.”

“Enough about this, for now. Are you going to end the party?” 

“Why? Just because that old man yelled at me?”  
I nodded.

He chuckled bitterly. “Hell no, we're going to party even harder.” 

“You sure?”

“Don't worry. Now, let's get you a drink.” He suggested. 

I nodded, letting him lead me to the bar he had in his house.  
I smiled as he handed me a drink before getting a drink to himself.

  
  
I think I might have gotten a bit drunk a few drinks afterwards. But I didn't really mind.  
We all were sitting and laughing with bottles of beers in our hands. I was sitting on Junhoe's laps as I wrapped an arm around his neck. 

Yeah, it's probably ridiculous being this close already with the guy I pushed away for years, but fuck it. I was drunk anyway so it doesn't even actually matters.   
The night didn't go as bad as I thought it would be, and I actually found myself having fun with Junhoe and my friends.  
I even pressed a kiss on his cheek, nudging his neck. I must say, he has a great scent. 

“You okay there…?” 

“Yeah… ‘m fine…” I mumbled, pressing soft kisses over his jawline and neck. 

“Okay, Jay! That's enough!”  
I whined as Jiwon pulled me away from Junhoe. 

“Noo...Jiwon…” I complained, “stop…”

“It's you who should stop, Jay.” He scolded me. 

“No… Junhoe…” I whined. It's true I wasn't in the best state of mind right now, but I don't think I was doing something wrong.  
So what if I had a few drinks?

“Let's take you home Jay. You had enough for one night.” Jiwon sighed.

“No, I want Junhoe…” I complained. I didn't want to leave him. I finally fixed this stupid misunderstooding and had Junhoe back. 

“You should go home.” Junhoe said, reaching a hand to brush my hair. “I need to clean up here anyway…”

I shook my head, hugging him. “Can't I stay…?” 

“No, you can't. You should go with your friends.” 

I buried my face in his chest. “I don't want to leave you…” 

“We'll see each other after the winter break.” 

“And… What if I want to meet during the break…?”  
I heard him sigh, feeling his hand taking my phone out of my pocket. 

“I'm saving my number. Call or text whenever you feel like it, okay…?” Junhoe gave me my phone back. 

“Tell me when you get him home, okay?” He asked someone, probably Hanbin. 

“Don't worry, I'll drive safely.” Hanbin promised.  
I whined again as I felt an arm grabbing me to make me let go of Junhoe. 

“Get some rest…” Junhoe pressed a soft kiss over my forehead and brushed my hair before letting me go. 

“Let's go, Jay.” Donghyuk told me as he and Jiwon dragged me out of the house.   
I really didn't want to leave him. Being all alone in this big house with an asshole who beats him…  
I can't even imagine how hard it must be. 

“Wow, Jay… what's wrong?” Yunhyeong asked me in worry when he noticed I'm crying.

“He'll hurt him…! I can't leave him alone..!” 

“Who'll hurt who?” He asked, sounding both confused and concerned. 

“Hey,” someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at Hanbin who was looking at me. “Junhoe is strong, okay…?” He said quietly so the guys won't hear. “He's been dealing with it for a long time… Don't worry about him…”  
I sighed deeply, trying to calm myself down.  
Once Jiwon helped me get inside the car, I remember feeling so tired, I fell asleep.  


* * *

  
“Ugh…” I groaned as I woke up. My head hurts like hell.  
I looked around, seeing I'm in my room. Jiwon must have dragged my poor drunk ass into my room last night.  
I sighed deeply, searching for my phone. I found it on the nightstand connected to the charger.  
I reached my hand to take it, looking at the time. Was it really 2 pm?   
God, when did I even get home last night?  
What exactly happened last night?

I remember searching for the bathroom when I found Junhoe… I think we had a fight?  
And then… I think we made up somehow and ended up drinking.  
Yeah, that sounds enough right to be true and not some kind of crazy dream from all the alcohol I drank.

Speaking of Junhoe, I wonder if he woke up already?  
I bit my lower lip as I looked at my phone.  
Should I call him? What if I’ll wake him up? What if I’m rushing it?  
I mean, we’re not officially dating or something.  
But I am worried if he's okay after yesterday, I should check on him.  
  
So I decided to look through my contacts to find Junhoe's number, dialing it as I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

_‘Hello…?’_ a husky sleepy voice answered.

“Sorry… I woke you up?” I quickly apologized. 

_‘Hmmm no, it's fine….’_ A yawn, _‘did something happen…? How are you feeling..?’_

“Nothing happened…” I shook my head. “I… just wanted to hear your voice…” I admitted as I blushed. 

_‘Hear my voice…?’_ He chuckled, _‘then last night wasn't a dream, huh…’_  

“No.. it really happened…” I said quietly, rolling in my bed to lay on my back. “Say… how about we go on a date today…?” 

_‘A date… Hm…’_ I could hear him moving too, humming while he probably thought of a response. _‘It's kinda late in the afternoon. What do you want to do? Movie? Or we can meet at a cafe and eat together…’_

“A cafe, I'm starving…” I answered. 

_‘Do you want me to pick you up…?’_ He yawned again, _‘or send you the address?’_

“I… don't have a car…” I felt so embarrassed to say it. He chuckled. 

_‘I'll pick you up then. I'll text you when I'll be on my way, okay?’_

“Okay.” I nodded. “I'll text you the address.” 

_‘No need, I have it already. I'll see you soon.’_ Junhoe said and hung up.  
I frowned. How the hell he has my address?

  
I checked myself in the mirror as Junhoe texted me he’s waiting downstairs.  
I wore a pink sweater with dark jeans and a simple choker on my neck.  
I fixed my hair and took my keys and wallet, making my way out of the apartment.  
I assumed that the car with the engine on is Junhoe's, so I walked to it. 

“Hey.” I said as I got into the seat next to him, putting my seatbelt on. 

“Hey there.” He smiled, brushing my hair. “Ready to go?” 

I nodded as I rested my head on the window. “But, do tell me Koo Junhoe how you have my address.’ 

“I looked through your student file, remember?” He looked kind of nervous saying that, “so... I know a thing or two about you.”

I hit his arm. “You fucking idiot.” I complained.  
I actually forgot he done this stupid shit.

“I know, I know. I'm sorry..” He apologized, “but… I do want you to tell me about yourself.” 

“There’s nothing too much to tell… I live alone with my mom… my dad left us before I turned 10 and I'm an only child. This is pretty much it.” I shrugged. 

“I see…” he hummed as he continued driving. “I wish I could relate, to not having a father. Do you have a good relationship with your mother at least?”

“Yeah. I also had with my father until he left. But my mom… she's always so busy. I barely get to see her.” 

“Do you know… Why he left?”

I shook my head. “I don't know, and honestly I don't care. A father that doesn't want me as his son doesn't deserve me counting him as my father. He's a stranger to me.”  
Junhoe nodded, gently moving a hand over my thigh before putting it back on the wheel. 

“Since when do you dance?” he decided to change the subject, and I was thankful for that. 

"Hmm… since my father left, I think. I turned 10 years old and during the summer break I got into it… I really liked it, it helped to distract my mind…” 

“Do you think to do something with that in the future?” 

“I'm nowhere as good as Donghyuk…” I sighed amused. “And I need a stable job to help my mom… So even if I did, it doesn't matter.”

“But if you want to be a dancer… why not giving it a shot?” 

“Junhoe… It's not easy for me. I'm not coming from a background similar to yours or my friends'. There are things I have to give up on, and that's one of them.” 

“Even if you don't come from a rich family, it doesn't mean you have to give up on what you really want to do.” 

I chuckled and shook my head. “Just… Leave it, okay?” I asked and sat straight when he parked his car.  
He sighed and nodded, brushing my hair away from my forehead.

“You look beautiful today…” he said quietly, clearly not sure if it’s okay to say it.

“Just today? I feel offended.” I smiled softly and took off my seatbelt. 

He chuckled. “You always look beautiful…”

I looked at him. I should've really given him a chance three years ago. He really was sweet as I remembered him before this stupid incident.   
I only hope it's really him being honest and not just an act because he finally got my attention again.   
For three years I ignored him and pushed him away because I believed he’s a bag guy. I saw him act like an asshole enough times to believe it.  
Though… Last night he had the chance to make a move on me, but he told me to go.  
He even asked Hanbin to make sure I've arrived safely.   
And now… now I also he really had a reason to act like this.   
His father was terrible. And it probably made Junhoe want to take out his frustration. He just didn’t do it the right way.

I leaned forward, making him back away a bit.  
I pouted. The bastard, not letting me kiss him on the cheek even. “Why did you move?” 

“Why did you lean forward?” 

“I wanted to kiss you on the cheek.” I complained as I crossed my arms. 

“How about...we'll go inside?”   
I sighed and nodded, getting out of the car. He followed me and we made our way into the cafe. We sat down and I looked at the menu, trying to decide what to order.  
I smiled to myself as I felt him holding my hand.  
I held his hand as well, crossing our fingers. 

“Will you get mad if I'll say it's my treat?” He asked, looking at the menu as well. 

“Yes.” I answered simply. I don't need my friends or him to pay for me. I try really hard not to depend on anyone when it's money related. I don't want to end owning to anyone and whenever I did borrow money I made sure to pay everything back. 

“Alright.” he sighed amused, doing circular motion on my hand with his thumb. 

“Did you decide what you want?” I asked. “I'm honestly considering ordering the whole menu. I'm starving.”

He chuckled. “Just pick your favorite.” he said amused.

  
  
We ordered food and continued to talk. We talked about anything that came to our mind, and to be honest, I couldn't believe I was God damn stubborn.  
Hanbin and Jiwon were right, I needed to give him a chance before judging him. Junhoe really was nice and sweet. Just like how he was when we first met.   
I already forgot how funny and a bit of weird he is. And exactly like three years ago, we had a lot of common interests to talk about.   
Why was I so stupid? 

“I'm so sorry…” I apologized again as I looked at him. He honestly didn't deserve all this shit I made him go through. He didn’t deserve to be judged so quickly based on one mistake at that time.   
I should have listened to him. Not matter how hurt I was.

“I'm sorry, too.” He said, “I was acting like an asshole.”  
But least now I understand why. I was so shocked when I found out what his father is doing to him. How can someone even think about abusing his child?

“It wasn't your fault…” I shook my head, pressing a kiss on his hand. 

“I could have approached it differently.” He shrugged, “but in a way, I'm no better than my father.”

“Don't say that!” I protested, shaking my head. “You're better than him.” 

“You barely know me. All you thought about me for the past three years was that I'm an asshole and that I only want to sleep with you.” Junhoe smiled. 

“But you never did anything similar to what your father did to you to anyone…”

“But I still hurt you…”

“Maybe, but it's because I've been hurting us…” I said quietly. “If I just let you explain yourself in the first place…” I sighed deeply. 

“Forget about it. It doesn't matter. I'm just happy I got a chance with you, no matter the circumstances.” He smiled softly. “I really appreciate it.”  
I held tighter onto his hand. To be honest, he deserved this chance. He really does.  
God, I can't believe I might actually fall in love with Koo Junhoe.

“Did you get into trouble yesterday?”

He sighed deeply. “Not something I'm not used to…” 

“Junhoe…”

“Don't. I'm fine.” He promised, “you can't even tell something happened, right?” He gave his usual smirk which I really used to hate. This is still isn’t the smile I miss seeing so much.  
I sighed deeply, I really just wanted to hug him and tell him that everything is okay. 

“Okay, let's make a deal.” He said, leaning backward in his seat. “You're not allowed to give me this pitiful look and I'm not allowed to comment on your economic state. If one of us really must get something off his chest he will say so. But let's… Let's pretend everything is okay.” Junhoe held my hand, brushing his thumb over the back of it. “Because we both might end up frustrated from the whole thing…”

I nodded. “I still want to cuddle with you though…” 

“Well, I never said I won't spoil you.” He smiled, “let's finish here first. Are you still hungry?”  
I shook my head, I was full honestly. 

“Then let's pay. Is there somewhere you'd like to go?”

“Well… not really… but for me even just sitting in the car is enough..” I shrugged. 

“Hm… There's a park not far from here.” Junhoe noted, “how about we get something hot to drink and take a walk? We can find a bench to sit on.”   
I nodded.  
We both paid the bill and stood up, walking out of the cafe.

  
  
It was already starting to get dark outside.  
I decided to hug Junhoe's right arm as we walked. He sure was taller than me. The tallest one between us was maybe Yunhyeong, but Junhoe is definitely taller than him.  
Junhoe brushed my hair, pulling me closer to him.  
I smiled, leaning my head against his arm as we walked.

He bought us both hot chocolate and we sat down on a bench. Junhoe wrapped an arm around my shoulder as I got myself closer to him.   
Jiwon was right. It wasn't anything like being close like this to them. As much as they always spoiled me and let me cling to them, it wasn't like this. With Junhoe it felt different.  
And I really liked it.

I lifted my head to look at him, wondering if he'll agree to kiss me now. He looked down at me, bringing up a hand to stroke my cheek.   
I smiled softly, leaning to his gentle touch.  
I already forgot Junhoe can be such a sweet guy. He didn’t act like this at school anymore, and his father was a real asshole. 

_“And trust me when I say he cares about you. I promise you he's a good guy.”_   
Hanbin really wasn't lying. Koo Junhoe really was a good guy in the end.   
He pressed a soft kiss over my forehead and brushed my hair, earning a pout from me. 

“What is it?” 

“I want a kiss on the lips.” I whined.  
He looked at me with an unsure look, taking his cup in his hand before taking a sip from it. 

“It's… A problem.” 

“A problem…?” I frowned, “why?” 

“I just… I hoped for such a long time to have you with me like this. I'm worried that if I'll take any step farther than… This, I won't be able to hold back. It was hard enough when your drunk ass decided to kiss my neck yesterday…”  
I blushed as I remembered that.

“It's okay, I trust you…” 

“I don't even trust myself.” He chuckled. 

“Please?” I asked, sitting up. “One kiss. I won't ask you again…”

He sighed. “One kiss.” 

“One.” I nodded, smiling lightly. He turned to face me better and gently cupped my face in his hands. His eyes seemed a bit hesitant, but I tried to assure him it'd be okay. 

“One kiss…” He mumbled saying it more to himself than to me as he slowly leaned closer.   
I closed my eyes, slightly parting my lips.  
And then I felt his lips against mine. It felt warm and sweet. 

I kissed him back before he managed to pull away, wrapping one arm around his neck.   
I imagined how it’d like to be kissed by him a few times in the past, but I never actually thought it would ever happen.   
And yet, he just took my first kiss. 

I leaned closer, wanting to deepen the kiss but he pulled away, one of his hands resting on my chest.  
So I looked up at him. “Junhoe…” I mumbled softly his name. 

“C'mon, it's late. I'll drive you home.” He said, letting go of me.   
I nodded, instantly hugging his arm again as we stood up. I could see he was smiling at that. He made me let go and wrap my arm around his waist while he wrapped his around me and pulled me closer to himself, making me lean against his side as we walked back to the car.  
I smiled as I blushed softly, he felt so warm and his cologne had such a nice scent.  
I definitely liked this better. God, Koo Junhoe was an amazing guy…  
I'm glad Jiwon and Hanbin convinced me to give him a chance. 

  
  
He stopped the car in front of the building I was living in. To be honest, I didn't want to say goodbye, I enjoyed this date so much.  
I looked at him. Junhoe was looking back at me, smiling.  
“I… I really had a great time.” He said, taking my hand in his. “Thank you for going out with me today.”

I shook my head. “Thank you for taking me out, for a first date it was amazing…” I smiled.

“Wait.. first…”

“And my first kiss was really special thanks to you.” I smiled, amused by the fact he's realizing he's my first.

“You've never dated before…?”  
I shook my head, looking down at our hands. “Who? All the rich stuck ups at school? Or my friends who I think of as a family?” I asked, looking back at him. 

It seems like realization just hit him. “Your first…” he mumbled to himself.  
I don't know why, but his reaction amused me. It probably was surprising to understand you're the school’s whore first date ever. I held back from laughing and simply smiled as I looked at him. 

I reached my hand to gently brush his hair.  
I don't know about him, but for me, it made this date even more special. I was saving myself to the right guy, I hoped that guy would be Junhoe, but because I was such an idiot, that hope crushed the day I left him in the hall while he desperately called my name.   
I'm glad how things ended. I’m glad Junhoe really is the right guy for me after all.  
“I'm going in now…” I said quietly. 

“Call me, no matter the time…” He said softly, pressing a soft kiss over my cheek. “I'll be happy to go on another date.”  
I nodded with a smile, pressing a kiss on his cheek before getting out of his car.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yunhyeong’s POV**

I never thought this school year will be so different. Now with Jinhwan dating Junhoe, it seems we all were dating the guys that were bullying us for the past three years.  
It was… Weird. But I think it's in a good kind of way. Jiwon seemed happy, and Jinhwan had someone to spoil him without a question. 

Honestly, the relationship between Jinhwan and Junhoe was the most shocking.   
But Jinhwan said that Junhoe is such a sweet guy, to which Jiwon responded with ‘I fucking told you so!’  
Those two will always be the idiots they are. 

And it seems like Donghyuk also got himself a girlfriend, which I didn't approve at all at first just because I was still unsure about the Chanwoo thing and my backup just got himself someone.  
But they got along well together, having shared interests and such. Jinhwan said it's disgusting to watch them flirt during dance class. I'm happy he finally got himself someone after spending years with a group of gay guys. 

My best friend deserves to be happy, and it seems like Jiwoo was making him really happy.  
It did feel weird at first since now he couldn't spend time with me like we used to, but I got used to it.  
It's only reasonable he'll spend time with his girlfriend, it's like how I was spending my time with Chanwoo.  
But I do kinda miss spending time like we used to.  
So much has changed, everyone was spending more time with their boyfriends or girlfriend now…  
It's been a while since we hung the four of us or since Jinhwan asked to stay in one of our places or any of the things we used to do. It's reasonable… But it also somewhat makes me a bit sad. 

  
  
“What are you thinking of?” I lifted my head to look at Chanwoo as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

“I'm sad…”

“Sad? Why is my dear Songie sad?”

“I miss my friends…” 

“But you see them every day.” He said a bit confused. I sighed, looking down. 

“Yeah, but it's been a while since we hung out and talked about something else besides our relationships. Not that I care, I'm glad that they are happy, they really deserve it. But so much has changed… Jinhwan is clinging to Junhoe and talks about him a lot when we have a class he's not in. Jiwon and Hanbin also meet after school for dates or rap writing sessions. Donghyuk is my neighbor, but I don't remember the last time we got home together or walked to school, and I see Jiwoo a lot over at his place. And even I must have been talking about you, and we have the entire shooting thing and acting class going on…” 

“Hmm… well, I can understand what you're saying since it also happened to me and my friends… have you tried to talk with them about that?” he asked as he brushed my hair. “Talk with them, tell them you miss them. There's no reason they won't understand. We really were neglecting our friends lately…” 

“But everyone seems so happy…” I mumbled, “isn't it selfish to want to spend time with them when they already have someone they would rather be with?” 

“Songie, it's your friends you're talking about. If you can't be selfish with them, who can you be selfish with?”  
I sighed deeply, turning around to face him properly and hugged him, burying my face in his chest. 

“I don't know…” 

“Talk with them, suggest meeting over the weekend. Maybe I'll do the same with the lame excuse for friends I got. It's also important to take their phones away so they won't be able to call for help. I might end up kidnapping them to my basement if they won't cooperate.”  
I couldn't help but laugh, hitting his chest.

“Chanwoo!” 

“It's a serious deal!” He argued, smiling. “My friends are assholes.” 

“Don't say that. Your friends are dating mine.” I smiled, “besides, doesn't it make you an asshole, too?”

“Who said I'm not?” he asked amused.

“Aish, stop with it, you idiot.” I hit his chest again. “Or I won't kiss you today.”  
Today we were filming the last episode of the first season, and our characters were about to have their first kiss.  
To be honest, it'd be my first kiss as well. I have no idea how we didn't kiss yet while all our friends were making out during launch or every other spare moment they had. I don't think it was something too important with the fact we already are a couple off screen and we are still building our relationship on screen. Chanwoo also never rushed anything and sometimes he would go too far as a joke but he'll apologize.  
So… I was kind of nervous. 

“Get ready on set!”  
I heard the director saying, making me take a deep breath.  
I can do it, I'm fucking dating the guy.  
_‘I can do it… Just follow the script and try not to freak out.’_ I thought, trying to ease my mind.   
It's just a kiss. We got the scripts for the second season and from what I could see things are only getting worse. Not in a bad way, but kissing is the least critical thing there. 

“Ready?” Chanwoo asked, stroking my cheek. 

“When was I ever?” I sighed amused, “try not to ruin this, Seojun.” 

“Try not to freak out, Hyunsoo.” He teased.  
I hit him on the chest again before we walked to the set, getting ready.

  
“Quiet on the set! And action!” 

  
“Isn't Hyuna supposed to come over today?” 

“No, she's meeting with friends.” Chanwoo shrugged.  
After that over dramatic scene, Chanwoo's character dated Hyuna, the same girl who bullied Hyunsoo. I didn't really like seeing the scenes between them, but the girl who acted her was really nice and kind unlike her character, and… I couldn't actually find a reason to get mad. It's just acting. 

So, they were dating for a while, and Hyunsoo tried to keep his distance from them since he knows how much of a crazy bitch Hyuna is.  
But today is the day Seojun is finally confessing. He just asked Hyunsoo over and that's where it only gets worse. 

“Say… are you okay?” I asked in slight worry.

“Yeah, why shouldn't I be?” Chanwoo asked confused. 

“Well… I know it's not my business but it seems like you and Hyuna are really… distant lately.” 

“Oh, no. We're fine.” He shook his head. “Just because we are dating it doesn't mean I'm supposed to be glued to her. Besides, it's been a while since we spent some time together.”  
I chuckled.

“What's so funny?” Chanwoo asked amused.

I shook my head. “I simply don't remember the last time you actually wanted to spend time with me.” 

“What's that supposed to mean? You're my best friend.” Chanwoo elbowed me. “But I guess I was neglecting you a bit... Wasn't I..”

“A bit.” I nodded. “But it's okay, I understand. You have a girlfriend now, it's only reasonable.” 

“If I let a girl come between our relationship, then something is seriously wrong with me.” Chanwoo argued, “you should have said something.” 

“But you look so happy with her. I don't want to ruin that to you.” I shook my head. 

“I'm your best friend, I care about your happiness, you know.” I said with a smile. 

“Damn, you are too kind for your own good.” Chanwoo sighed amused. “I'm your best friend as well. And I shouldn't push you aside just because I started dating. Well, I guess I'm going to make up for this today.”

“You better!” I said amused as I leaned against his chest as we were sitting on his bed, holding a bowl of popcorn in my hands.  
Hyunsoo already realized he was feeling something for his friend, but he was so sure his best friend was in love with Hyuna so he didn't say anything and tried pushing his feelings away. 

“Make a mess on my bed and you'll pay for it, jerk.” Chanwoo rolled his eyes. 

“I'm the jerk?” I asked in a fake hurt tone, getting more comfortable against Chanwoo's body.  
To be honest, it felt so right. But it's probably because I'm used to cuddle with Chanwoo, so I knew exactly how to make myself comfortable and enjoy his warmth as he was wrapping his arms around my waist to make sure I'm sitting close to him. 

“Yes, you are.” He said, brushing my hair for a brief second. “I don't remember the last time we were this close…” 

“It was ages ago.” I noted, “I think before starting high school. It was also around the time we stopped sleeping over at each other's place.” 

“Is that so…” Chanwoo leaned his head towards me so I'll feed him.  
I smiled as I let him have some popcorn. To be honest I wanted to press a kiss on his cheek from a force of habit but stopped myself from doing so. We are acting now. I can't think of him as my boyfriend now. 

“Disgusting.” I wiped my fingers on his shirt as he got saliva on them. “Use your own damn hands.”

“But they're busy holding you.” he protested.

“So stop holding me, it's not like I'm going to fall or something.” 

“What if you'll decide to run away? I can't risk it happening.” He said amused, holding tighter into me. 

“Aish! Stop it.” I complained, “you have a girlfriend for this type of things.” 

“But she's not here, now is she? And you agreed to come over.” 

“If I knew you'd be this touchy I wouldn't have said yes. Now let go.”  
Chanwoo held me tighter. 

“Seojun, let me go, please…” I asked him, more like begged of him. 

“Does it bother you?” He asked, loosening his hold a bit. 

“It's just… We are not little kids, and you have a girlfriend. We can't always be like we used to…” I mumbled. 

“Okay, can you please stop mentioning the fact I have a girlfriend?”   
I placed the bowl away and changed my position to face him. “Okay, why does it bother you so much? For the last couple of weeks, all you are doing is talk about how great she is, or how beautiful she is, or how much you like her company and what not. And now you act as if she's nothing.” I frowned.  
Chanwoo remained silent.

“Don't just sit here quietly. Answer me Seojun!” I said annoyed.   
  
“I don't understand why it bothers you…”

“It bothers me because as your friend I want to know if everything is okay with your relationships and support or comfort you if needed. You've been acting weird about this whole thing lately but you won't even tell me what's going on! Are you two together? Did you break up? Did she cheat? What's going on?”

“You really want to know what's going on…?” he asked me quietly.

“Yes!” I said desperately.  
I let out a gasp as he pushed me down, holding my arms against the bed as he stood on top of me. 

“What… What are you doing…?” I asked quietly, not even needing to fake the shakiness in my tone. “It's not funny…” 

“You are my problem.” He said, looking straight at me. “I just… can't seem to manage to get you out of my mind.”

“S-Seojun… I don't understand…” I said with a shaky voice, trying to move my arms.  
Fuck, I must admit seeing Chanwoo on top of me, I wanted to lean to kiss him myself.  
But I must control myself, he’s not my boyfriend right now. 

“No… Of course you don't…” He said quietly in a hurt tone. “It's only one sided after all, isn't it? But… If I won't say it, I'll probably regret it.” 

“Say wha-”   
Chanwoo cut me off with a kiss and I felt my heart is about to explode.  
I closed my eyes, kissing him back. The kiss felt… right. I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck but couldn't because of his grip. 

I didn't fight against it and let myself relax or I might do something which is not written on the script and be forced to do it again.   
Chanwoo pulled away too fast for my liking, but there was nothing I could do.  
“I really like you, Hyunsoo…” He mumbled, looking right at me. 

“I… like you too, Seojun…” I said quietly, leaning for another kiss. He kissed me again, and I was so focused on it I almost didn't hear the director yelling ‘cut'.  
Chanwoo let go of me, helping me sit down as everyone was clapping. It was the last scene of the first season. 

We did it… We finished shooting the first season.   
I looked at Chanwoo who was looking back at me with a smile.  
‘Love you’ I read his lips, not saying it out loud in front of everyone. 

‘Love you, too…’ I smiled, getting off the bed with him. We thanked everyone who was on set, happy to be over with it at least for the next few months.  
I will miss it, but we have the second season script to go over with each other. 

“You two were great!” the director said as he tapped on our shoulders. “Really, the series got so popular just thanks to the both of you. It was a wise decision to cast you two.” 

“Thank you.” We both said, “the series is really good, we are only doing our best to act it out the best we can.” Chanwoo added.  
I looked at him. I wouldn't call what we were doing ‘acting' at this point. But I get to spend time with my boyfriend and get paid for doing so, so who am I to complain. 

“I hope you're getting ready for season two.” 

“Yeah, we started going over the script.” I nodded, “we'll do our best.”

“Great. Get some rest until we start with the second season.”  
We both nodded, thanking him again.

  
  
  
“I can't believe it's actually over!” I said as I dropped myself on Chanwoo's bed. 

“Technically, it isn't.” He chuckled, sitting on its edge. “We still have season two.” 

“Hmm… I say we should already practice.” I said amused. 

“Who are you, pervert, and what did you do to my innocent Songie?” He asked in fake surprise. 

I took one of the pillows and hit him with it. “Be mean to me and I'm not staying over. I'll go home.” 

“No, you can't. I won't allow it.” He said, moving to sit close to me on the bed. “I'll kidnap you.”

I chuckled, looking up at him. “So, do I get a kiss as well or only Hyunsoo?” I asked amused. 

“Depends on who you ask.” He chuckled, reaching a hand to brush my hair. 

“Jung Chanwoo, are you going to kiss me anytime soon?” I rolled my eyes amused.   
Chanwoo smiled as he leaned down, kissing me softly before deepening the kiss.  
Unlike before, now I could wrap my arms around him. 

I let out a soft moan, pulling him as close to myself as possible. We couldn't go too far on set since it was their first kiss. But Chanwoo and I were already dating, so why should we hold back our first kiss? 

“Do you love me…?” I asked softly as we broke the kiss. I want to know it’s not just a dream.  
That my first crush actually still loves me.

“More than anything…” he answered softly before kissing me again. 

“Promise…?” 

“I promise.” Chanwoo stroked my cheek and pressed a soft kiss over my forehead before kissing me again.  
I smiled at him as we pulled away, looking at each other. It sure was worth waiting for it. I couldn't be any happier right now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING -** A terrible smut in this chapter, read at your own risk ^^"

**Jinhwan's POV**

Jiwon and I just finished with english class, we were talking about having the four of us sleep over at his place this weekend since it's been a while since we spent time together.   
“I promised Hanbin to return him his lyrics notebook before the next class so save me a seat next to you in math, okay?”  
I nodded, smiling amused as he ran out of the class to find his boyfriend.

“I see you're not so touchy with your friend anymore.”  
I sighed annoyed as I heard one of the students says. Of course, let the harassing begins.  
I tried my best to finish quickly with putting everything back in my bag. 

“I'm talking to you.”

“Well, I don't fucking care..” I mumbled annoyed, closing my bag. I really didn't miss this part about going to school. I had so much fun during the winter break… 

“Let me go.” I warned the guy as he grabbed my arm. I was supposed to meet Junhoe before the next class and this guy is holding me here. 

“Why? Are you in a hurry somewhere?” He asked. 

“Probably late for the quick fuck he planned before next class.” Another said.   
I tried to make him let go of my arm. I was surprised when my back hit something, arms being wrapped around my waist.

“You all, fuck off.” I heard the familiar husky voice. The students were quick to obey. 

“Junhoe?” I asked, looking up to meet with the familiar dark haired guy who also happen to be my boyfriend. 

“Are you okay…?” He asked. 

I nodded, hugging him. “What are you doing here…?” I asked him quietly. 

“You were delaying so I decided to check what was holding you up… now I'm glad I did.” 

“Me too…” I said in relief, “I can't wait for school to be over just so I won't have to deal with this…”

I felt him brushing my hair. “But then we'll be in college and barely see each other…” 

“I'm sure we'll manage.” I said, “video calls are a thing now with our advanced technology.” I smiled at him. 

“Video calls isn't the same like holding you…”

“There's summer break, winter break, spring break… I might also get a part time job, but we'll have time to meet in person. Don't worry..”  
He sighed, leaning down to kiss me softly. I kissed him back, wrapping an arm around his neck.   
Yeah… After the end of this year, it'd be a lot more difficult to meet. But I'm sure we'll find a way. 

“You remember I'm staying at your place today?” I asked him amused. 

“It's still not too late to change your mind.” He said, kissing me again. 

“Stop being an idiot.” I pouted. His father was away on a business trip, which means Junhoe had some peace for the next two weeks.   
He doesn't even let me come over unless his father isn't at home. I've met his mother a few times and she's actually really nice. I wonder what she's doing with a man like Junhoe's father…   
But it's not my business. 

“Well, I tried.” He sighed amused, “wait for me after school.”  
I nodded, kissing him again.  

  
  
  
It always amazes me how huge Junhoe's house is. One room here is in the size of my apartment, how ridiculous is this? Why all the extra space?   
I made sure to stay close to Junhoe since I get lost here so easily.   
I hummed as I threw myself on his king size bed. His bed is so soft and comfortable. It's definitely a reason why I like coming here. 

“Of course you'll claim my bed as yours first thing.” Junhoe said amused. 

“It's so comfortable…” I hummed, looking at him. “But it’s missing my cuddling pillow. Come here…” 

He looked at me amused and made his way to the bed, sitting on its edge. “Aren't you hungry?” 

“Not so much… right now I want to cuddle, so c'mere…”   
Junhoe lied down and I instantly wrapped my arms around him, getting as close as possible to him.   
I hummed as I rested my head on his chest, enjoying the warmth around me.   
Junhoe hugged me back, one hand brushing my hair while the other was gently rubbing my back. 

I smiled at him, asking for a kiss. He leaned forward and kissed me softly.   
“More…” I said and he gladly kissed me again.   
And again.   
And again.   
And again and again.   
We started making out, with his hand now resting on my lower back and my hands against his chest, grabbing his shirt. 

“Wait…” he pulled away as I moved my hands to lift his shirt. “We… shouldn't go too far..”

“Why not…?”

“Because I won't be able to control myself…” 

“Then don't.”   
Junhoe seemed to be taken by surprise from my words.   
Before, I would care when I'll have my first time. I didn't want to live up to my reputation of a whore. I wanted to wait as long as possible.   
But Junhoe… It was different with him. I can trust him, I know he won't use me. I know he won't dump me just because we slept together. He has been chasing after me for three years because he wanted to explain himself and make things right between us again.  
Having him with me simply felt right. 

“Jay… I don't think you're understanding what you're asking for…” 

“I'm not an idiot, Junhoe… I really do want you.” I insisted. 

“Jay, I won't be able to take it slowly, I'm not patient.” he tried to warn me again. 

“Who said I want patient…?”   
While I wasn't having a preference about this kind of thing, I only like it when my friends and Junhoe are kind and spoiling me when I'm feeling down. On a usual basis, or if I'm fine, I don't really need this kind of care. 

He sighed deeply. “Last chance.” 

“I want you, Koo Junhoe…” I said, taking his face in my hands. “I don't want you to hold back…”  
I smiled as he pushed me to lay back down his bed, looking up at him. Junhoe always showed me his kind side. He took good care of me, he spoiled me, he understood me and he was there for me.   
I wanted to see his rough side. I want to know what he likes or dislikes.   
I want to get to know him better. 

He leaned down, kissing me deeply. I moaned into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck.   
Junhoe grabbed into my arms and pinned them against the bed, forcing his tongue into my mouth.   
He never kissed me like this before, and I must admit, a part of me enjoyed it. He wasn't being too rough, be it sure was different.   
I tried pulling away for air, but he didn't let me and instantly kissed me again, licking and sucking into my lower lip. 

I tried to catch my breath as he finally pulled away, his eyes were scanning me.   
I don't know how to explain this, but his look was kind of… Hungry, I guess. He seemed like he's ready to eat me right here and now.   
It was similar to the looks he used to give me during class. But it also was… different in a way.   
I studied his expression, looking at him in wonder. He kissed me again and pulled my shirt off, throwing it to the floor before kissing me again. His fingers gently traced my neck, probably wondering where to leave a mark. 

“Junhoe…” I moaned softly as he pressed kisses along my jawline. I arched my neck, giving him more access.  
His lips felt really good against my skin.   
“More…” I mumbled softly, wanting him to do more than kissing, wanting him to be a bit rougher.   
I gasped as he bit a spot on my neck, licking and sucking it. It felt good.   
I arched my neck more, I wanted him to mark me as his. I wanted all the assholes in school to know I have someone. And it's fucking Koo Junhoe. 

I gasped again as he bit a spot beneath my collarbone, his hands were moving down my body.  
I felt his fingers gently moving across my chest down to my stomach. It made me shiver. His touch was really light and somewhat careful. But I didn't want it. Junhoe promised to be rough. And as much as biting wasn't the most considerate thing, it was still in a way too soft for me.   
I let out a soft moan as he gently massaged my hip bones as he left marks down my upper body. 

Junhoe sucked, kissed and bit into my skin, making sure he covers every piece of exposed skin with a purple mark.   
But I wanted more, this slow and gentle touch was frustrating me. I wanted him to go faster. I wanted him to more rough. 

“More….” I begged. 

“Soon…” he mumbled against my skin before kissing me.

“You said you won't be patient…” 

“But it doesn't mean I want to hurt you in any way.” 

I frowned, moving my hands through Junhoe's hair. “I'm fine… Don't. Go. Any easy. On me.” I looked at him before pulling him for a kiss, opening my mouth to let him slide his tongue in.   
I felt one of his hands moving over my waist, sliding off my pants. I raised my hips, letting him do it without any question.   
I moved my hands over his shirt and grabbed it, sliding it off.  
It's unfair I'm the only one being undressed. 

I studied his body, fuck I never saw him shirtless before, he looked really good.  
He was probably training for a while since he had a good amount of muscles.   
I couldn't help but move a hand from his chest all the way down to his stomach, biting into my lower lip.   
I let out another soft moan when he rubbed my crotch through the fabric of my boxers.   
It felt good… I wanted him to touch me more, I really want him to touch me more…   
I want him to make me feel good.  
I shivered as he started to massage my thighs. I sighed in frustration. 

“Junhoe…”   
He ignored me, continuing with his actions. It was really making me feel frustrated.   
I just wanted him to touch me already. I want to feel him inside of me. 

“Junhoe… Please…” I asked, looking at him with a begging look. He was building up the frustration inside of me. He was touching me everywhere but where I wanted.   
That was really mean…  
Junhoe started licking and sucking my left thigh while massaging the right one, causing me to moan softly as I thrusted my hips upwards. 

“Daddy… please...!” I begged, not realizing what came out of my mouth. 

Junhoe looked at me a bit surprised. “Daddy…?”   
I covered my mouth, looking at him no less surprises. Why… Why did I just say that? 

“I'm… I'm sorry…”   
He took my hands off my mouth, kissing me deeply. I kissed him back, biting lightly into his lower lip before opening my mouth to let him slide his tongue in.   
Kissing him was addictive in a way. 

“Say it again…” he mumbled against my lips. 

“A…gain…?” I asked a bit confused. Could it be that Junhoe enjoyed it in away?   
It's obvious I'll have some issues since my father left me, clinginess is one of them.   
But… Calling Junhoe ‘daddy… ‘?

I gasped as he squeezed my inner thigh. “I'm waiting…”   
I looked at him, not sure what to do. I never thought I'd have kinks of any kind. But… I guess we are going to find out. 

“Da-Daddy… please touch me more…”

“Hmm.. you promise to be a good boy…?” he whispered in my ear as he slowly rubbed my crotch. I moaned out in pleasure, enjoying the sound of his voice so close to my ear. 

“Yes… I'll be a good boy for daddy…”  
He pressed a few kisses over my jawline, before sitting down.

“No..daddy…” I whined.  
He reached an arm to his nightstand. I looked at him in wonder, thinking what he's looking for in there. 

“Wouldn't want to hurt you.” Junhoe said, showing me a bottle of lube.   
I blushed as I looked at it, it's okay, I can handle this. 

“On your knees.” He looked at me, opening the bottle.   
I nodded, getting on my knees, taking a deep breath. I felt him sliding my boxers lower and spreading my legs, pressing a few soft kisses over my back before one cold finger was pressed against my entrance.   
I let out a soft moan. It felt so weird…

“D-Daddy…” 

“Daddy needs to prepare you, be patient or I'll shove two more fingers without warning.”   
Junhoe sure got quick into this dominating role. With a personality like his, I really won't be surprised about it. Junhoe always loved controlling and dominating. I guess that's why being called ‘daddy' is something he enjoys. 

“I'm sorry daddy… I'm trying…” I said quietly. To be honest, calling Junhoe ‘daddy' was a kind of a turn on. I enjoyed it no less, I think.   
My preferences in bed and out of it were quite different it surprised me.   
I was always spoiled by my friends. Where did I get this urge to… Kind of… Be dominated? To submit myself to someone and let him do almost whatever he wanted…?

“Ah…!” I moaned as Junhoe added a second finger, moving them in a scissoring motion.   
It felt weird, and a bit painful. But it's nothing I can't handle.  
“Please…. Faster daddy….”

“Patient angel… daddy has to make sure you're stretched to not hurt you.”.

“‘m fine… Ahh….” I held onto the sheets, moaning softly.   
I felt him pressing kisses along my spine.

“Such a brave boy…” he whispered in my ear. 

“Ahh…” I let out a soft moan. His voice will kill me one day. It was really low and husky, and it sent shivers down my spine. 

“Just for daddy…”   
He pressed a kiss on the back of my neck, adding a third finger. I let out a gasp, trying to get used to it. The first one was the hardest, and that's already behind me.

“You're daddy's good boy, aren't you…?” Junhoe asked quietly. “You'll let me add a fourth finger… right?”  
I nodded, moaning softly.

“Fuck…!” I clenched my hands as he added the fourth one. 

“You can bear it, right…? Daddy's brave little boy…” Junhoe pressed a soft kiss over the back of my neck, I was frustrated he's only using his fingers.

“Daddy…!” I suddenly moaned loudly, feeling shivers down my spine.  
I never felt something like this before. 

“A… again… Please…” I begged, holding tightly into the sheet so I won't collapse.   
I whined as I suddenly felt empty. “N-No… daddy please…” 

“Don't worry, I'll fill you with something else…” Junhoe slowly moved a hand up my thigh, causing me to let out a gasp.   
He took off my boxers completely, making me to turn around to face him.  
I watched him and he opened his own pants, taking them off.   
I swallowed nervously. Junhoe sure wasn't small. 

I bit my lower lip, looking at Junhoe with a concerned look. It'd… It'd be okay… Right?  
He stroked my cheek, pressing a kiss on my lips.   
“Don't worry angel…”

“I'm not…” I assured him, “daddy… He's being good to me… I trust him..”   
He smiled, spreading my legs as he took a small package, ripping it off.  
He put the condom on and stroked himself with some lube, looking at me.

“Ready angel?” 

“Ye-Yes….” I breathed out, “don't worry…”  
I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slowly thrusted in. Fuck… he was much bigger than his fingers. I could feel him stretching me even though he just used four fingers on me. But I don't mind it. 

“Fine...?”  
I nodded, taking deep breaths.  
I moaned as he slowly started to move, fuck…

“Daddy… hand…” I asked, I really need to hold onto him. He took my hand in his, pressing a soft kiss over it.   
I can't even imagine how much more painful it could have felt. It feels quite good for a first time… 

“Fuck…” I moaned in pleasure as he started to thrust faster. I really want him to hit this spot again…

“Feels… Feels good… Junhoe….” I moaned out, wrapping my legs around his waist. 

“A-Ah..!” I gasped as he spanked my thigh. 

“What was that...?” 

“I'm… I'm sorry, daddy... “ I apologized, looking at him with a begging look. “It… won't happen again…”

I whined as he slowed down his pace. “N-No..! Daddy please…!” I begged.  
I never thought I'd have a kink, not to say this kind of kink. But… I liked it in a way. It really brought up a lot more to the whole thing rather than simply ‘doing it'. 

“You promised to behave… Didn't you?”

“I-I'm behaving…! I'm a good boy… p-please daddy…! I need you so much…” 

“Is that so…?” Junhoe reached a hand to grab my chin and made me look at him.   
He thrusted a bit faster, but not like I wanted. I wanted to feel what I felt before. 

“Yes…yes…! Please, daddy…I wanna feel good…” I begged.   
I moaned in pleasure as Junhoe started to thrust faster and harder. Fuck, I never thought sex feels this good. Maybe it was the fact it was Junhoe, maybe it’s because his voice can drive me insane really quick, but I felt amazing at this point. 

“Harder… I… I wanna… harder…” I panted. I don't know if Junhoe already had someone in his bed before, but I don't even care or want to know.   
So far he was really great and I didn't want this feeling to end.   
I moaned loudly as he hit that spot again, making me to hold tighter onto his hand.

“Fuck…! D-Daddy… s-so good…!” 

“Yeah…? It feels good…?”   
I nodded, holding as tight as I could into him.   
Junhoe thrusted faster and faster inside of me, hitting that spot again and again. I couldn't help but moan loudly in pleasure.   
It was amazing. 

“D-Daddy… I-I'm close…!” I tried to say as I moaned. Fuck, Junhoe was making me feel so good, he was rough but still also careful, making sure he isn't hurting me. 

“You'll have to hold it for a bit…” He said, looking at me. “Good boys cum with their daddy…”   
I moaned softly as Junhoe leaned forward and kissed me. He used his free hand to lift my leg higher to thrust even deeper inside of me.   
I let out a loud moan as he did that, looking up at him.  
I couldn't help but bite my lower lip, he looked really hot right now. The look in his dark eyes, his soft moans, his dark hair sticking to his forehead because of the sweat.   
Fuck… This is my boyfriend. 

I honestly don't understand why Junhoe bothered going after me for three years. He can get anyone he wants to with looks like his. I wasn't anything special.  
I started to feel like I'm burning, I couldn't think of anything except of the pleasure I was feeling, wanting to feel the relief I wanted so bad.   
“Da-Daddy… Please… “ I moaned, looking at him with an unfocused look. “I… I can't hold it…”

“Just a bit more angel…” he said softly. “You're being such a good boy…”   
Angel, huh…? That was new.   
I tried my best to hold it as much as I could, finding it harder and harder to stay focused on Junhoe's image above me. The only thing I could moan was his name and ‘daddy' over and over. 

“Cum for me…” I heard him whispering in my ear. Fuck, he's killing me.  
I moaned his name as I finally came, trying to catch my breath. I felt Junhoe stroking me to make me cum until my last drop.  
Fuck, it felt amazing. It was my first orgasm and it felt so fucking amazing.   
I heard him letting out a soft groan, he probably just came as well.   
I felt him gently stroking my cheek and pressing a soft kiss over my lips.

“You did so good…”  
I couldn't respond, I was too busy in tries to catch my breath. I never thought my first time would be anything like that.  
I'm so happy I saved myself until now, because now it means even more to me. Because my first crush was my first boyfriend and also my first time. 

“Are you okay…?” Junhoe asked in light concern, brushing my hair out of my sticky forehead. I let out a weak nod, trying to get it together and stop my heart from beating so fast and my lungs to breathe properly. 

“I love you…” I breathed out.  
I really love him. I never thought I'd love the guy I was pushing away for three years. I never thought and everything I felt for him in the past would return. I never thought I’d actually end up with him.  
I might fall in love too fast, but with my problematic past, it's not surprising me.  
After all, I was feeling the need of someone to take care of me, to show me affection, to love me.   
And Junhoe was really sweet to me. He spoiled me, he took care of me, he was showering me with affection on our dates…  
He was the same sweet guy I met three years ago.   
And I really believed that even though he's my first boyfriend, he'll also be my only. Although they say that first love doesn't last.   
I don’t want anyone else.

“You… You do…?” Junhoe asked, sounding a bit surprised. 

I nodded. “I love you, Koo Junhoe…”  
I noticed a spark in his eyes, like he was holding back tears.   
Did I say something wrong? Did I do something wrong? Was I the only one who enjoyed it and felt this way? 

“I… I love you, so much, Kim Jinhwan…” Junhoe said before kissing me deeply.   
I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying the kiss even though it was kind of sloppy. Well, we both were tired. 

“Let's wash…?” Junhoe asked softly, kissing me again.   
I nodded, but held tightly onto his hand, making him look at me in wonder.

“Promise me…” I said quietly. “Promise that you'll never leave me…”  
I really wanted my first love to be my only one. If he'll leave me, I'll be broken. Because he’s my first.  
The first I opened up to, the first I trusted, the first I kissed, the first I felt intimate with, the first I fell in love with.   
He was my first in so many ways. I really wanted it to stay this way.

“Jinhwan… I was chasing after you for years...I’ll be stupid to ever leave you or let you go..” Junhoe kissed me softly.  
I felt tears in my eyes. I couldn't help it but to be scared of it.  
My father loved me as well and then he simply left, like me and my mom meant nothing to him. He left without any explanation and left us alone to handle everything.   
I didn't want Junhoe to do the same. I didn't want him to promise to stay just to leave me behind one day. 

“Don't...don't ever leave me, daddy…” I mumbled, feeling Junhoe wiping away my tears. 

“I'll never leave you angel…” he promised, hugging me. “How can I leave my precious Jinhwan…?” 

I hugged him back, trying to calm myself down. “I… I was already abandoned once… I don't want it to happen again… I'll be good, I promise…”   
I felt him hugging me tighter, bringing myself closer to his own body.

“Shh… calm down… I'll never leave you… how about a deal? Before we'd leave to college, if you won't get tired of me, I'll make a promise to you. To show you I mean it.” 

A promise?    
What kind of a promise? 

“What did you have in mind?” I decided to ask. Wondering what can he can already do to show me he’d stay with me.    
  
“You’ll have to wait.” Junhoe smiled and kissed me softly. "This would be my promise to never leave you if you'd ever have any doubts..”

I felt somewhat bad for doubting Junhoe. He was still so sweet like he used to be. He still looked at me the way he used to. He still smiled at me the way he used to.   
He chased after me for three years. He tried to get my attention in any way possible and I pushed him away.   
I was so scared to get hurt that I didn’t stop to think he might be serious. That he wasn’t pretending to be nice to me.  
  
I kissed him deeply, not wanting to let him go. Junhoe kissed me back, holding me close to himself.   
It really felt right, being here, with him…   
I'm so happy that after all we've gone through he still wanted to date me, and that he really was the sweet guy Hanbin promised he is.   
I love him so much….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm really sorry about this smut, we don't how to write smut for dear life ":D  
> Double B & Yunchan will also get a smut chapter as the story continue~ :3


	14. Chapter 14

**Junhoe's POV**

I said I’d make a promise to him by the end of the year, and I actually meant it.    
I want to do something that would show Jinhwan that I’m actually serious about him.  I had a crush on him for 3 years, to think he's my boyfriend now…   


Sometimes I am sure it's just one of my dreams and I'll wake up any second.   
Kim Jinhwan, the guy who rejected me over and over, the guy who I started thinking would forever be out of my reach…  
I didn’t understand back then that I hurt him. If he had told me, I wouldn’t have said that stupid thing…  
But he never did.   
  
He ignored me for so long I almost thought about giving up. I felt like an idiot for chasing someone who would never be mine.   
Now...now he was with me. He was my boyfriend. He said he loves me. 

I felt a slight pain seeing him cry of the thought I'll leave him. How could someone even think about ever leaving a guy like him?   
I've been waiting for him for so long, there's no way I'm ever letting him go.   
I know they say that first love never lasts, but it wasn't the case here. I just know it.  
Sure, I'll miss him terribly once we go to college but I already had a plan in my mind. I was thinking of it for the last three years.

I fantasized about those thoughts and dreams for three years and I have a chance to make it a reality.  
I really wanted to be a singer, and I train hard each day for that. I'm going to the Art degree in college as I'd try to start and build my career.  
I want to earn my own money. Not my parents' money.  
I want to earn my own money and once we finish college to surprise him with a place of our own.

Jinhwan… He means so much to me. I want to do everything I can to make him happy. I don't want him to ever think twice before making a decision just because he wasn't economically stable.   
Jinhwan deserves everything he wants.. He deserves to be happy.  
And I really hope I could make him happy. 

I leaned to kiss him again, wrapping my arms around his waist. His small frame felt so perfect against my body.   
He was so perfect… I love him so much…   
It was almost scary.  
“I love you…” I whispered in his ear, making him shiver. 

“I love… I love you, too…” He said softly, holding tightly into me. “I'm sorry it took me so long to understand it…”  
I pressed a kiss on his head, holding him close to myself.  
I won't let anyone hurt him. I won't let somebody call him a whore or try to touch him.   
Jinhwan is mine now… He belongs to me, and all the marks decorating now his skin was a proof to this.   
I'll make sure that under my watch, he'll be happy. 

He gasped as I lifted him, quickly wrapping his arms around my neck not to fall.  
“Let's go to take a shower.” I smiled at him, carrying him to my bathroom. 

“Will you wash me…?” Jinhwan asked softly, clearly wanting some spoiling right now. 

“Of course.” I said and pressed a kiss on his forehead as I walked inside my bathroom, putting him down.   
I turned on the water, waiting for it to be warm. Jinhwan wrapped his arms around my waist, placing soft kisses over my back as we waited. 

Once it was warm enough I told him to get in as I got the soap and shampoo.  
I couldn't help but smile as I washed him. He was just so precious.   
Jinhwan was shorter than me in nearly 20 centimeters, I think, and he had such a small body frame, I just couldn't help but think he really was so adorable. 

Not to talk about his cute face and the mole on his right cheek    
Everything about him was adorable with no doubt. And I got the luck to have him.   
I leaned a bit down to wash his hair properly, frowning at something I didn't notice before.  
His mole had a heart shape.

Oh God, can he get any cuter than that? 

“Do I have something on my face..?” He asked, looking at me confused. 

“Yes.” I smiled, pressing a soft kiss over the mole on his cheek. 

“Idiot…” he mumbled, blushing softly. 

“How can you be so beautiful…?” I mumbled before pressing another kiss over the mark. 

“I'm… I'm not… Are you blind or something?” Jinhwan asked, frowning. 

“Don't say such stupid things, you're beautiful.” 

“Is that so…?” He asked quietly, leaning for a kiss. “Say it again…”   
I chuckled, shaking my head. 

“You are the most beautiful person I have seen, Kim Jinhwan.” I kissed him, “and I'll make sure to let you know that every day.”  
I felt him smiling against my lips, kissing me again.

“I really am an idiot for not giving you a chance…” he said quietly.  

“Stop it. It doesn't matter anymore.” I pressed a soft kiss over his lips and continued washing his hair. “We are together now, it all that matters…”  
He nodded, letting me finish washing him.

I started to wash myself, smiling amused at the fact he was checking me out as I did so.   
Jinhwan didn't have too many muscles, but he was in a good shape since he was dancing.   
I, on the other hand, trained almost every day, making it a way for me to forget all the shit happening in my house. 

“You can touch if you want.” I teased him, making him blush. I saw he was hesitating, unsure what to do. So I took one of his hands in mine and placed it on my chest. 

“Stop it, you idiot…” he complained as he took his hand back. 

“You really enjoy calling me that, don't you?” I chuckled, rolling my eyes. 

“Because you are.”

“Now, that's hurtful. I might not be a straight A's student like you, Kim, but it's not nice calling your boyfriend an idiot.”  
He sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled and hugged him back, resting my chin on his head. 

“Let's finish showering and eat something.”  
He nodded and let me finish washing myself.

I dried him and we walked back to my room. He didn't bring a pajama and I didn't want him to stay in the same clothes so I gave him one of my shirts and I must say, it was so big at him, it looked like a tunic. 

“You'll manage with it?” I asked amused, seeing he was literally drowning in my shirt. 

He nodded. “It's actually comfortable.”

God, he looked so adorable. I would have given him pants as well, but seeing how my shirt is on him it's not going to happen.   
At least it reached his mid thigh, meaning it covered enough.   
Thank God my mom is also away, she should return tomorrow. 

“Hey… Stop looking at me like this... “ He said, blushing softly. “You said you wanted to eat, no…?”

“Yeah…” I said quietly, wrapping my arms around him, pressing a kiss on his head.   
Jinhwan looked up at me in wonder. I looked back at him, smiling softly before pressing a kiss on his lips. 

“Let's eat.”

  
I took him downstairs to the kitchen, getting comments from him about how huge my house was and how I'm not getting lost in it.   
I couldn't help but chuckle at it. It was big, but I was already so used to it that I didn't really think about it.   
“Are you okay with everything or there are things you don't eat?” 

“I'm okay with everything.” he nodded, wrapping his arms around my right arm.  
I already got used to it, how he always hugs my arm. I remember watching him doing it to Hanbin's boyfriend and getting jealous over it. Thinking back at it I felt so stupid.   
I pressed a kiss on his head, bringing him closer to myself.

I was willing to give him all the attention he wants. He deserves this. He deserves to be happy and spoiled if he wants. I'll do anything for him… I don't want to ever see him blaming himself or thinking me, or anyone else would ever leave him.   
I tried my best to place food in two plates and warm it with one hand, and it took me a bit longer but I didn't mind. I didn't have the heart to tell him to let go. 

I also pressed a kiss on his head once in a while as I warmed up the food.  
To be honest, him being so needy made him even cuter in my eyes. Everything about him was cute. God, I just want to protect him. He doesn't deserve all the shit happening in his life.   
I put the plates on the island on the kitchen. Jinhwan decided to let go of me so he could sit down to eat.

I couldn't stop myself from worrying about what he'll do in college. I won't be there to give him his needed attention. What if assholes will pick up on him again? What if he'll feel alone?   
“Say, is any of your friends planning to go to your college?” 

“Well, I guess Jiwon. He keeps talking about how we're going to be roommates for 4 years.” he rolled his eyes.  
I felt a bit relieved. If he's going to have one of his friends it's already better.   
“why?” 

I shook my head. “I was just wondering. At least you'll have someone you know with you.”

“Yeah..” he nodded, continuing to eat. “Your mom's cooking is really good.” 

“I'll let her know.” I chuckled, brushing his hair before paying attention to my own plate. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's double B time!  
> Again, sorry for the smut you're going to read ":D  
> And I have a surprise for you which awaits on the next chapter's notes :3

**Jiwon's POV**

“No, this is all wrong!” 

“Well, then fix it!”

“I'm trying to!” 

I sighed in frustration.  
Hanbin came over to sleep at my place for the weekend and we both were trying to work on a new track we were making.  
But no matter how many times we tried doing it over, it sounded all wrong. I don't remember the last time I worked on something for so long and I was so frustrated by now.

“Let's take a break, it's going nowhere.” I suggested.  
Hanbin sighed as he nodded, saving our progress so far before picking a can from the floor and starting to munch Pringles.  
I swear to god this is the only thing he ever eats. He brought more Pringles cans over than actually necessary things. 

“How the hell are you even alive when that's all you eat…?” I asked. Hanbin’s diet seriously amazes me. Almost every time he was over or whenever I was over - he had at least 5 cans of Pringles with him.  
This obsession, just like sitting by his computer until he finishes editing a song, wasn’t healthy at all. 

“Don't insult my Pringles.” Hanbin pouted.

“Hanbin, I swear.” I said as I took the can from his hands. He needs to stop. Or find himself a healthier obsession.

“Hey, hey! Give it back.” He reached his hand to take the can away from me but I simply got it away from him

“No. You need to eat something that isn't Pringles.” I objected. 

“Okay, look. I have more in my bag. Take anything but give me that back because they are actually my favorite.” He begged. I shook my head. Like that’s going to work on me.

“No, Hanbin. Enough with the Pringles.”

“C'mon Jiwon…” he complained.

“No, I told you, eat something that isn't Pringles.”  
I gasped as he grabbed my hands, causing me to drop the can and have some of the potato chips spill out of it. I was about to say something but he pulled me to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. 

“Then how about I'll eat you instead…” He said amused, kissing me softly.  
I hate it when he teases me like this.

“Aish, what are you saying…” I said as I blushed, trying to get off him. But he didn't let me and held tighter into me, pressing another kiss over my lips. 

“I mean it..”  
I was caught off guard.  
I know I told him to eat something else, but I meant actual food! Even a piece of gum or something! Where the hell did that come from now?

“Wait… but… what about lube? Or protection?” I tried to reason him. Is this guy serious? Suggesting something like this so randomly… That's not how things work! 

“We can go out and buy some. We are taking a break anyway…”

“You serious?”

“We’ve been dating for almost 5 months now. Or… you don't want this…?”  
I didn't know what to say. He's right, we were dating for long enough, and I really do like him a lot. Hanbin isn't the bad guy I thought he was. He's actually a really sweet and funny guy and we're getting along really well together.  
But am I really ready to take our relationship further than kissing and cuddling? 

I looked at Hanbin who looked back at me. He seemed quite serious. It was no different than the look he gave me back then on our first date when he told me he likes me.  
Hanbin probably noticed my hesitation since he loosened his grip.  
“I won't force you if you don't want it…” He said, his tone had a bit of regret in it. “I shouldn't have brought it up. Sorry.” 

I shook my head, kissing him.  
The guy faced rejection so many times in the past. I don't want him to think I don't love him in this way.  
“What taste of lube do you want?” I asked amused. 

“Wait… Really?” 

“Hey, you suggested. Don't tell me you don't want to anymore.” I pouted, giving him a look.  
Hanbin looked speechless. It was kind of amusing to watch honestly.  
If he believed I’d reject him, why did he suggest it in the first place?

“Let's go.” I kissed him again before getting off him.  
He nodded, taking his wallet and phone as we made our way out of my room. 

  
  
Honestly? I felt super nervous. We never talked about this subject before and neither of us even brought it up.  
I wonder then why now…  
I looked at Hanbin who seemed to be in deep thought. I wonder exactly what is going through his mind.  
I held onto his hand. “You don't have to if you're uncomfortable…” I said quietly. I don't want him to think I agreed out of pity or something like that. 

“Hm?” He looked at me. “I should be telling you that. After all, I suggested it out of nowhere.”

“Well, it's only reasonable, we're dating for a while now.” 

“Jiwon…” He stopped, making me look at him in wonder. “Don't… Don't say that. Okay? No matter the amount of time we are dating, nothing should be ‘reasonable' or ‘obvious' or anything like that… I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing anything on you or as if you owe me anything just because we are dating. Especially when it's something… When it's something like **this**.” 

I looked at him, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. “I agree to it because I love you…” I said quietly. 

“You sure? One hundrend precent?”

“Yes, Hanbin. I'm a bit nervous, sure, but… Really, it's fine. Now let's stop wasting time.” I smiled softly.  
Hanbin took my face in his hands and kissed me. “God… I love you so much…”

“I know, I love you too…” I mumbled against his lips. He kissed me again before letting go and taking my hand in his. We continued walking, and I looked at Hanbin from time to time, wondering what the hell happened in his past relationships to make him act like this.  
He never spoke of it and I never asked since it probably wasn't pleasant remembering it at all. I just wanted him to finally be happy. 

  
  
To be honest, buying that kind of things felt so embarrassing. Like, I've never seen anyone going to this section freely to take his time and examine it before choosing what he wants. People usually ignore it completely and now there we were, two teenagers trying to decide what is better to buy.  
“I texted Junhoe, he said to get this one.” Hanbin said as he reached to the product on the shelf. 

“Junhoe?” I asked, frowning. Wait, does that mean…  
God, okay, I really didn't want to know or think about that.  
“Please, save me the details.” I shook my head. 

“Oh, right. He's dating Jinhwan… Forget I said anything.” Hanbin smiled softly, “let's go pay for these.”  
_‘It's not that easy to forget the fact that my best friend just slept with his boyfriend.’_ I thought, following Hanbin. 

  
  
  
Once we returned back to my house, I started to feel nervous again. I do trust Hanbin, it's not like I don't.  
But… It’s not something we talked about. I don't know his preferences in bed or mine for this matter. What if only one of us will end up enjoying it?  
I really want the both of us to enjoy it. 

I watched Hanbin sitting on the edge of my bed, placing the bag next to him.  
“Come here…” He said softly and I walked closer, standing in front of him. 

“No reason to be nervous… Okay?” Hanbin asked, pulling me to sit on his lap. “If at any moment you feel like you can't continue then just stop me.”  
I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck. We didn't even do anything yet and he already was so sweet. 

Hanbin held my waist, leaning for a kiss. I kissed him back and in no time we started making out. It's the first time we kissed so intensely, and I felt my cheeks burning. It was kind of embarrassing, but it also felt good in a way.  
I moaned softly when Hanbin bit into my lower lip, and he took that opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth, making me grab into his hair. 

“Fuck… Hanbin…” I moaned softly as I felt him pressing kisses along my jawline.  
He tightened his grip on my waist, reaching one hand to hold my chin and make me tilt my head a bit up to make it more comfortable for him to press kisses over my neck. 

I gasped as he decided to bite a spot on my neck, leaving a mark.  
I just admit, him doing this made me a bit turned on. I've never done something like this, I wasn't in a serious relationship like I was with Hanbin. It was the first time someone touched me in such a way and…  
It felt good. 

I felt his hands gently traveling my shoulders, sliding a bit off the sleeves to reveal more skin. I could feel his lips pressing soft kisses over my exposed shoulder as well before moving over my collarbone and back to my neck.  
Hanbin pressed a soft kiss over my lips, his hands moving down over my back before grabbing my shirt. 

“May I…?” He asked softly.  
I nodded. God, he was so gentle.  
I really don't understand how none of his previous relationships worked out. He is such a sweet and caring guy. How could anyone ever hurt him? 

Hanbin slowly pulled my shirt up and took it off before throwing it on my chair.  
I moved to lay down on my bed, looking up at Hanbin as he stood on top of me.  
For a few seconds, he didn't do or say a thing but simply looked at me. I started feeling a bit uncomfortable after a while but waited patiently, wondering what the hell is going through his mind.  
It seems like I'll never understand him, no matter how hard I'll try. 

He leaned towards me and pressed a soft kiss over my lips and then over my jawline and neck before moving lower, licking and sucking into my skin.  
I let out soft moans, moving my fingers through his hair. I didn't feel as nervous as I did before. Hanbin was gentle and he didn't rush anything but took his time.  
I appreciated it in a way. He was always nice and sweet, but the guy also was really stubborn and impatient. 

I shivered as I felt his fingers traveling down my body.  
“You okay…?” Hanbin asked softly, looking up at me. 

“Yeah…” I nodded, “don't stop…”  
He leaned towards me to press another kiss over my lips before moving back to mark my skin. 

“Hanbin…” I moaned his name as he was pressing soft kisses around my belly button, one of his hands was massaging my hip bone. His actions were light and gentle, but it felt good. Hanbin wasn't doing much at his point and yet… 

“I'm taking off your pants, okay princess…?” He mumbled, pressing another few kisses over my stomach. 

“Okay…” I nodded.  
I could feel him opening my pants and slowly sliding them lower before taking them off completely and throwing them away.  
Before continuing, Hanbin sat down and took off his shirt, getting rid of it as well.  
He kissed me softly, moving over the marks he created over my skin as one of his hands started to gently massage my thigh. 

I moaned softly, looking at him. I could feel I'm starting to feel hotter.  
I let out a gasp as he pressed a few soft kisses over my crotch through my boxers.  
“I'm going to prepare you now.” He said, looking at me. “So...just relax…” 

“Okay…” I nodded again, looking at him. Hanbin looked back at me and kissed me softly as he took my boxers off.  
To be honest, I did feel a bit embarrassed since I never was fully without clothes in front of him, but I tried my best not to think too much of it now.  
Hanbin pulled away and reached for the bag, taking the lube we just bought. 

“It will hurt at first, or feel uncomfortable. Try to bear with it for a bit.”  
I nodded again, holding his other hand as I smiled softly at him.

“You look more nervous than I do.” I said amused. He smiled. 

“Yeah, I probably am.” He said, “I just… I don't want to hurt you.” 

“I'll be fine…”  
Hanbin looked at me and kissed me softly before spreading my legs a bit more and covering his fingers with lube. 

“Okay..?” 

I nodded. “Okay.”  
I winced as he inserted the first finger, it felt so weird and uncomfortable. I wasn't used to this at all.  
I held tighter into his hand, and he pressed soft kisses over my jawline and neck, probably to try and distract me. 

“It'll be okay… Just relax…” Hanbin mumbled. 

“I'm trying…” I said quietly, moaning as he inserted the second finger.  
God, if I'm reacting this way to his fingers, what would be when… 

“Fuck…” I breathed out as he started moving his fingers, feeling him slowly stretching me.  
I held onto the sheets beneath me, trying to get used to this feeling. How can anyone put up with this? People usually talk only about how great it is to have sex or how good it feels…  
But nobody ever talks about the uncomfortable parts like this for example. 

“Ah..!” I let out a moan of pleasure as Hanbin hit a certain spot. To be honest I was surprised from myself, what was this reaction?  
Hanbin hit that spot another few times, making me moan even louder in each. Okay, fuck… It felt really good…  
I didn't even notice he already inserted the third finger. 

He continued thrusting his fingers inside for a bit more before slowly pulling them out and kissing me.  
“It wasn't that bad… Right…?” He asked softly, brushing my hair away from my forehead.  
I panted, leaning to kiss him.

“More…” I mumbled against his lips. He looked at me, kissing me again. 

“It might hurt a bit, can you handle it?”

“Yes…” I nodded, taking a breath to calm myself. Our first time is really slow and gentle, but to be honest I prefer it.  
I didn't want to rush anything or Hanbin to be more rough with me. Not for now at least. I wanted us to take our time, especially since it was the first.  
Hanbin reached for the bag again and opened the box, taking one package before putting everything we didn't need away. 

“Ready princess?” he asked as he looked down at me.  
I nodded, I really wanted to feel this feeling from before.  
I looked at him as he opened his pants and slid them lower together with his boxers before tearing the package and putting the condom on. It was definitely a bit more than just his fingers but… I'll be able to handle it. Right? 

I started feeling a bit nervous again when Hanbin took the lube and stroked himself a bit. He must have noticed it because he leaned forward and kissed me softly.  
“I promise to be careful… So don't worry, okay..?”

“Okay…” I said quietly, holding onto his hand again. He told me to wrap my legs around his waist and I did so, watching him as he used his free hand to hold onto my hip as he slowly  
pulled in. 

I whined again, holding tightly into his hand. Fuck… he was bigger than his fingers for sure.  
“Sorry…” He said quietly, “just tell me when it's okay…”  
Why does me must be so sweet? Really… What was messed up with his previous partners to hurt him or even reject him in the first place?  
I know he can be a bit intimidating, I saw him argue with his friends and he looked really scary. But he was also really funny and kind… Not to say really talented. 

I lifted myself a bit, pressing a kiss on his lips. “I love you…” I mumbled against his lips. He kissed me back without hesitation, being a bit more rough like he was at the beginning. 

“I love you, too…” He said, looking at me as he stroked my cheek. “I love you **so much** , princess…”

I smiled, kissing him again.  
I moaned into the kiss as I felt he started to move. It wasn't too bad, but still a bit uncomfortable. But he was slow at first, giving me a bit more time to adjust and get used to it. 

“Fuck… Hanbin…” I started to moan in pleasure as he started to thrust faster. It felt better than his fingers.  
I let him lift one of my legs higher as he tried to reach deeper, using my free hand to grab as tight as I could into the sheets. 

“F-Fuck…!” I moaned loudly as he hit that spot again. It felt so good… I really didn't think that I'd feel a pleasure like this at some point.  
“Ha…harder…” I moaned, doing my best to keep focusing my look at Hanbin. 

“Fuck… princess…” he breathed out, thrusting faster and harder. 

My mind became foggy at some point. I couldn't concentrate on anything besides the pleasurable feeling that went through my body as Hanbin continued thrusting.  
“H-Hanbin… c-close…!” 

I moaned louder as he started stroking me as well. That was too much for me already, I won't be able to last much longer like this.  
“F-Fuck…! Ha..!” I moaned as I came, trying to catch my breath.  
Fuck, it felt amazing. 

I felt Hanbin thrusting for a bit more before stopping and pulling out.  
“Are… Are you okay…?” He panted softly, placing a soft kiss over my lips. 

“Yeah… it felt really good…” I said quietly, looking at him. He looked back at me, gently stroking my cheek. 

“I'm glad…” He said quietly, kissing me again. “I really was worried I'll hurt you or that you won't enjoy it…”

I hummed, wrapping my arms around him. “I really enjoyed it… I'm really glad you're my first…” 

Hanbin hugged me tightly, pressing kisses all over my face.  
“God… I love you so much… I'm so happy you gave me a chance…”

I smiled, hugging him back. “Love you too…”  
He hugged me tighter, holding me as close as possible to himself. Hanbin really deserves to be happy, and I'm glad he finally is.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A / N:** I have an announcement on the end of the chapter, that said, enjoy the reading~ :3

**Yunhyeong’s POV** **  
****  
** It's been three months ever since the first season ended, and now Chanwoo and I were going to shoot the second season.  
We both were surprised by how well received the series is.  
It gained popularity really quick and a lot of viewers were impatient for the second season to begin since it ended with us finally kissing.  
It was a first time for me to play a main role, not to say in such a popular series. I wonder if someone else was playing it - would it still be just as popular as it is? 

Donghyuk also gave me a lecture once he saw the episode.  
He said Jiwoo had to calm him down when he saw Chanwoo kissing me. He honestly was still doubting Chanwoo even after all this time when the guy didn't do even one wrong step. I can tell he still hates Chanwoo.  
Well, hate is a soft word to describe what Donghyuk is feeling for him. 

But now he got himself a girlfriend. He should mind his own relationship instead of getting his nose into mine. Especially since he was spending a lot more time with her, so naturally, I'll spend more time with Chanwoo. 

I smiled as I felt Chanwoo wrapping his arms around my waist, looking at him.  
“Great! Stay this way!”  
A white flash hit our eyes. 

  
We were doing photoshoots for the promotion of the next season. People are seriously going crazy over it, and we saw many comments of people hoping our characters would start dating next season and whether the two of us were a real couple or not and so many more…  
It was honestly insane. But I was happy it gained so much popularity. 

“Okay, now kiss him!” the cameraman told Chanwoo. I felt a bit nervous since kissing on camera wasn't really a thing I was used to. But thankfully Chanwoo was a bit more calm about this.  
He reached his hand to stroke my cheek before leaning for a kiss and instantly there was another camera flash. 

“Great! Now wrap your arms around him!” he told me.  
I looked up at Chanwoo, smiling at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
To think I'm getting paid for spending time with my boyfriend. I'm honestly not complaining.  
It was fun doing something which came naturally for us instead of being forced to do it with a stranger. Besides, it was more quality time for us since we didn't really have too many classes in common this year. 

“And we're done! You two did a great job!”  
Chanwoo and I smiled at each other before letting go and thanking the cameraman.  
This was the easiest and fun photoshoot I ever been at. 

  
“Okay, Yunhyeongie you must see it,” Chanwoo said amused as he scrolled through his phone as we were getting to shoot the first episode.

“What is it?” I looked at his phone, seeing a drawing of two guys kissing. It looked like Chanwoo and me.

“People really like to ship us.” he said amused. 

“I'm not sure if to feel uncomfortable or flattered about it.” I chuckled, “it's crazy… Just because of a series…?” 

“Well, we do have great chemistry while ‘acting'.” Chanwoo teased, “they better not ship you with someone else or I might get jealous.” 

“Yes, because Hyunsoo is such a social butterfly and has many interactions with other people besides his pain in the ass friend.”  

“I love you too.” He rolled his eyes. 

“You have no choice, we're needed on set.” I chuckled, watching him sigh and put his phone away. 

“We're not dating yet, right?” 

“Chan, we just confessed our feelings. And you have a girlfriend.” 

“Right… Ugh, stupid.” 

  
  
We finished getting our clothes changed and made our way to the same set from the end of the previous season.  
This is going to be an emotional rollercoaster, honestly. 

We got in position, Chanwoo sitting on his knees in the middle of the bed while I got to the farther edge of it and covered my mouth.  
The soon the director yelled the word ‘action' we got into character. 

“Hyunsoo…-”

“Shut up... We shouldn't have done that…” I mumbled, putting on the best shocked expression I could. 

“What? But you said-!” 

The door opened and the girl who acts Hyuna walked in, stopping in the entrance.  
“What are you two doing?” 

“I was just about to leave.” I got up from the bed and took my stuff, quickly making my way past Hyuna out of the room.

“Hyunsoo! Stop!” Chanwoo was about to go after me but Hyuna stopped him. 

“What exactly is going on here, Seojun?” 

“Hyunsoo!” Chanwoo ignored her, chasing after me.

“Please, stop!” he said as he grabbed my arm in the hallway.

“Let me go, Seojun!” I objected, trying to get away from his grip. 

“Like hell I'm going to!” He pulled me inside the elevator that came and pinned me against the wall. “Why are you running?” 

“Why? Because that was a mistake!” I struggled against him. 

“Mistake…?” he said quietly. “Hyunsoo, you can't call this kiss a mistake. I know I'm not the only one that felt it was right.” 

“You… You can't..” I mumbled, shaking my head. “I don't get you at all. We were best friends for years, then you decided to push me away and I was okay with that because I wanted you to be happy. Then you asked me to be your friend again and got yourself a girlfriend and now you say you like me? Stop playing with my feelings like this!”

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry for playing with you like that, but Hyunsoo, I swear, I love you. I loved you for so long. Please…” He cupped my face, looking at me in worry. 

I made him let go of me and looked down, refusing to meet his look.  
“First… Break up with her…” I said, “no one deserves to be cheated on..” I opened the elevator doors and walked out of it. 

“Hyunsoo…” he grabbed my hand.  
“Once I break up with her… will we be together?” he asked, having hopeful expression. 

I smiled softly and hugged him. “You'll have to find out yourself..” I let go of him and walked away before he could grab me again. 

“Okay, cut! Get ready for the next scene!” the director said. 

  
“I can't believe you're rejecting me.” Chanwoo complained as we got ready. 

“I'm not.” I chuckled, “stop being so dramatic.” 

“I'm not dramatic. My Songie is rejecting me.” he pouted.  

“Don't worry. We are getting together eventually.” I smiled.

“Eventually.” he rolled his eyes. “We're getting together at the end of this episode.” 

“Exactly.” I said cheerfully. “So stop pouting already and break up from your fake girlfriend.” 

He laughed at that, hugging me tightly.  
“I love you, my adorable Songie.” 

“I'm not adorable.” I made a face. 

“Don't be ridiculous, you're adorable. And if I could I'd shower you with kisses right now.” 

I looked at him and couldn't help but chuckle. “Let's finish shooting this. Idiot…”  
He smiled, we both getting to our positions.

  
“Okay, action!”

  
“I broke up with her.” Chanwoo said as he walked to my direction. I was putting things in my locker.  
I stopped and looked at him, chuckling before shaking my head and putting the last books in.

“Hey to you, too.” 

“Don't start joking now with me, Hyunsoo.” Chanwoo closed my locker door. “I did what I had to.” 

I sighed, lifting my gaze to look at him. “Alright, want to go on a date today?” I suggested, reaching a hand to brush his hair into order. 

He looked surprised by the sudden question. “Really?” 

I shrugged, leaning against my locker. “Well… I really like you, you really like me…” I said, slightly embarrassed, “date sounds like a reasonable thing…”

He smiled, holding one of my hands. “So today after school?” He asked in excitement as if he asked me out on a real date.  
I really wanted to smile and kiss him by how cute he was, but once again, I held back. 

I looked at our hands before looking at him and smiling softly. “Yeah, sounds good.”  
Then we heard the bell for the next class.  
“I'll see you later…” I said, starting to walk to my class. 

Once Chanwoo was out of my sight is when I got pushed against the lockers.  
“Hyuna.” I said as I looked at the girl in front of me. 

“I told you to stay the hell away from him.” She said coldly, grabbing my shirt. “And now he broke up with me. And for what? You? How pathetic.” 

“It's not my fault he never felt something toward you. You were simply a replacement.” 

She chuckled bitterly, brushing her fingers through her hair. “Listen to me well,” Hyuna smiled, “you will do nothing but drag Seojun down. The school's loner dating one of the more popular guys? Wait until everyone hear that joke. It's only a matter of time he'll get bored of you, too.” And with that, she walked away. 

“Bitch…” I mumbled before walking to the class.

  
“And cut! That was great!”  
I sighed in relief, happy that was over. Such a stressful day…

  
  
“I'm so exhausted…” I sighed as I rested my head on Chanwoo's shoulder as he gave me a ride home after we finished today’s shooting.  
I admit it was fun hanging out with my boyfriend. But it was also tiring to run from place to place and act a scene a few times until the director was satisfied with it.

“I’ll get you home and you’ll get some rest.” He said, rubbing my thigh before moving his hand away.

“No… don't move it away…” I complained. 

“I can’t drive with one hand, Yunhyeongie.” Chanwoo argued amused.

“Meanie..” I pouted.

“I promise to spoil you once we get to your place, okay?” 

“Really?” I asked, looking up at him. He chuckled and nodded. 

“Yes, really. So just be a bit patient.”

“Fine…” I sighed. “You know…”

“Hm?”

“How about we practice the script for a bit?” I suggested. There are lots of things our character are about to do this season, and I don't want to feel embarrassed while doing them. 

“Yeah, sure.” He agreed, “though I thought you might want some rest after today's shooting.”

“Hmm… spending time with you is called resting…” I hummed. 

“Alright, we'll do it your way, Songie.” He said amused.  
I really wanted to get as much practice as we could. And Chanwoo was also my boyfriend, our acting scenes barely needed any acting at all. I just needed to make sure I’m not feeling nervous or trying to kiss him while playing those scenes out.

  
We reached my house and walked inside my room. My parents weren't home yet.  
Mom was still at the restaurant and dad was working on a new song. So we had the place to ourselves.

“Do you want maybe something to eat or drink?” I suggested, moving a few things away to clean the mess in my room.  
Chanwoo shook his head as he sat down on my bed. 

“I'm okay, really. So, where is your script?”  
Right, the script.  
I looked around the desk, finding it in one of the drawers. I really should clean here, but beside practicing it I don't really use the script since we have one at the set for any case. 

“Here.” I sat next to Chanwoo. 

“Okay, which scene you want to practice first?” he asked me as he took the script from my hands.

“Hmm… how about this scene?” I pointed at a page in the script.  
It was from episode 3, they were in Seojun’s room after Hyuna threatened Hyunsoo. 

“My poor Yunhyeongie got threatened..” Chanwoo teased, and I gently pushed him, telling him to shut up. 

“Okay,” He smiled, sitting more comfortably.  
“I can't believe she'll go that far…” Chanwoo frowned, “she seemed like a nice girl.” 

“That's...mostly because she wanted you, Seojun.” I sighed. 

“Well… I guess I am to blame as well. I played with her feelings.” 

“You don't do that to people.” I shook my head, sighing. “Are you sure that you really like me? Feelings can get confused so easily…”

Chanwoo grabbed my chin, his thumb gently brushing my lower lip as he looked at me.  
“I loved you for so long… I can't be confusing my feelings. I love you so much Yunhyeong..”

I smiled lightly. “You can't say this on set.” 

“Then I'm going to make them change those stupid names.” Chanwoo complained and kissed me softly. 

I chuckled, kissing him back. “You're an actor, embrace your character.” I said amused. 

“How can I when my boyfriend is so adorable?” Chanwoo sighed amused, holding my face in his hands. “Screw Hyunsoo and Seojun..”

“Chanwoo, we were in the middle of practice.” I pouted. 

“Right, right. I'm sorry.” He kissed me again. “Let's start over. I'll behave.”  

“Chanwoo!” I chuckled, scolding him. “You're terrible.”  
He smiled, kissing me again before we started over.

“I loved you for so long… I can't be confusing my feelings. I love you so much Hyunsoo..” 

I looked down, avoiding his look. “I… I love you, too…” 

“Then don't mind anything anyone tells you.” Chanwoo reached a hand to stroke my cheek. “Especially not Hyuna.”

I sighed deeply. “It's just… she's right. I'm nothing, I'm weak… I really don't understand what you found in me.” 

I watched Chanwoo moving the script to the side, peeking in it before grabbing my hand and pulling me closer to himself.  
I let out a gasp, not expecting to be **this** close to him. I could feel his breath against my skin and it seems like we were a few millimeters from kissing again. 

“Stop that…” He said softly, “you're not nothing. You mean the world to me. You were there with me for the longest time. You always cheered on me and pushed me to do my best when I wanted to give up. If I was having a bad day, seeing you was enough to make it better in seconds…” 

Chanwoo looked at me, “you're not nothing… And I promise I'll be there to stand up for you no matter what. The three months we spent apart were a nightmare to me, Hyunsoo… So don't say stupid things like that.”

Okay, I couldn't hold back.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him for a kiss. I could feel him tensing for a second before placing his hands over my waist and kissing me back, leaning towards until I fell on the bed with him on top of me. 

“I really think how are we going to film this season…” I said quietly. 

“Well, first… You can't kiss me all of sudden on set.” Chanwoo sighed amused, brushing my hair. “Second, we'll manage. We finished the first season although all the drama between us.”

“Yeah, but the second season isn't like the first one. In this season we have much more intimate scenes together…” 

Chanwoo hummed, kissing me softly. “Yeah… Who got your innocent soul into this dirty series?” 

I pouted, punching his chest. “Chan! I really am worried, you jerk.”

He laughed, hugging me. “I'm sorry Yunhyeongie..”  
I sighed, hugging him back. I couldn't even finish one scene without kissing him. And this is getting worse. 

“There are so many scenarios I… I can't imagine myself doing..”

“Why not…?” Chanwoo asked me quietly, stroking my cheek. 

“I don't know… We are dating for a while but we never took our relationship too far since the two of us busy.” I mumbled, “I'm okay with kissing you on camera, even if I'm nervous… But…” 

“But…?” he asked quietly as he leaned closer to me. 

I looked at him, unsure of what to say.  
Chanwoo's acting was different than mine. He could feel comfortable with just about anyone after a while. He was praised a lot for his previous works and he was already building a name for himself. 

I can't do it.  
I need to know the person I'm acting with. Those kissing scenes… If not Chanwoo I would have never done them. And the scenes where we sit close, or stand close, or even now, that we are in a relationship…  
I could act out some just because he was confident enough to take a lead.  
This is making me a bit nervous and I already ruined even our practice by kissing him. 

What if it'll happen on set?  
“But…” I sighed deeply, hugging him. “I'm so nervous Chan…” 

“Yunhyeongie… I'm with you in this…” He said softly. “You're playing with me. What's there to feel nervous about?”

“Exactly! You're playing with me. I'm scared I'll kiss you on the set by accident…” 

“I thought you're scared of something more serious…” Chanwoo chuckled. “I don't think it'd matter. Our natural acting adds to the series.” 

“But if I kiss you on set off camera, people would know we're dating.” 

“Yunhyeongie…” Chanwoo made me look at him. “It'd be okay. Not everyone always follow us 24/7 on set and we can always say we were practicing to make our kissing scenes more… Honest.”

I sighed deeply, kissing him softly.  
“Okay…” I nodded, looking at him. “Let continue to practice. The more we practice the less I'll be embarrassed on set.” 

Chanwoo smiled. “I think you practiced enough. I want you to rest and you're only stressing out. It's been a long day…” He sat up to lean against the headboard of my bed and pulled me with him, making me sit on his lap.  
This was something I obviously wasn't used to and understanding in what position we in made me blush a bit. 

“Chan…” 

“Just… Stay still, okay?” He asked, his hands on my waist. “Close your eyes and don't think of anything…” 

I hesitated but closed my eyes like he asked. My heart was about to go crazy from how close we were and the thought of what the hell he's going to do.  
I felt him pressing soft kisses over my lips. So far, nothing new here. We always kiss like that and it's not something I'm not used to. 

Chanwoo kissed me over and over and over before deepening the kiss a bit more. His hands guided mine to rest on his shoulders while his own pushed me by my lower back to get a bit closer to him.  
Still, I was completely okay with that. I did feel a bit nervous not knowing exactly what he's planning. What exactly was he doing…? 

When he bit lightly into my lower lip I let out a soft gasp and moaned into his mouth when he slid his tongue into my mouth.  
By this time, his hands moved lower to my thighs and started rubbing them, just how he did in the car.  
I wasn't sure what's going on, but I let him. He's… He's not planning to go far, right? 

We were making out at this point, and I'd be lying if I said that my body doesn't want to react on it's own to Chanwoo's actions. I felt like leaning closer and kissing him back or moving my hands through his hair or anything like that.

But I stayed still. He asked me to and I did everything I could to not move.  
Chanwoo pulled away quickly, leaving the both of us panting. He presses another soft kiss over my lips before pressing a few over my jawline and down to my neck, his hands moving higher and higher over my thighs. I let out soft moans, my breath is still shaky after kissing him. 

“You see, Yunhyeongie…” He mumbled softly into my ear, his hands returning to my waist. “You didn't, at any point, lost control… You don't need all this practice to not feel embarrassed or to not kiss me... You're such a great actor. You only need to take a deep breath, calm down and trust me…” 

“I trust you…” I said quietly.  
It took me a while, but after so much time together I know now I can trust Chanwoo. He did so much to prove me he's changed and that he's serious about what he means.  
“I really trust you…” I mumbled against his lips, kissing him softly. 

Chanwoo kissed me back, his arms holding onto my waist.  
He smiled softly and kissed me one more time before making me sit on the bed in front of him.  
“Then there's no reason to get all worked out over nothing.” He said, stroking my cheek. 

“It's not over nothing!” I protested. “I can be nervous…” 

“And I'll always be there to calm you down.” He promised. “Yunhyeongie… You really are a great actor. This series is popular also thanks to you. Being nervous is natural since it's also kind of your first big role. But I'm there, I'm with you.” Chanwoo took his face in his hands, his thumbs brushing over my cheeks. 

I leaned to kiss him deeply. God, I missed this old Chanwoo so much.  
The one that actually cared about me. The one who made sure to look after me and encouraged me.  
Chanwoo really changed. And I was glad he was being his old self again. 

“I love you so much…” I said quietly.  
I really do.  
After spending so much time with him, seeing him change and become a better guy than he was to me. Having him by my side and kind of acting a couple with him…  
How could I not?  
I was having feelings for him for such a long time. 

“I love you too, Yunhyeongie…” he said quietly, I could feel his hands moving over my thighs again.  
I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder, enjoying both his warmth and his touch.  
I never thought I'd have this chance with him even though I dreamed of it for such a long time. 

I gasped as he pushed me down to lay on the bed, looking up at him.  
Chanwoo simply smiled as he stroked my cheek.  
I looked up at him in wonder, confused by his sudden actions. But I leaned to his touch, enjoying his warmth. 

“I love you so much…” he said quietly, his fingers traveling down my neck and underneath my shirt to my collarbones. It made me shiver, his fingers moved lightly over my skin. 

“I… Love you too…” I said softly, reaching one hand up to move my fingers through his hair.  
I let out a soft moan as I felt him pressing soft kisses over my neck. I leaned my head a bit backwards, giving him more space as I grabbed lightly into his hair. It felt nice. I could only barely feel his lips against my skin. 

I let out another moan as he exposed one of my shoulders, pressing soft kisses over it as well before returning back to my neck.  
His hands were on my waist, grabbing onto my shirt as he slowly pulled it higher and higher. 

“Chanwoo…” I moaned his name, moving my hand from his hair to his neck.  
A part of me wanted him to continue, to do more than kissing. His touch felt good, but I wanted it to feel better.

While another part was nervous. We don't usually do this kind of things, Chanwoo never got that far. Yes, we kissed and cuddled and from time to time he would press a kiss on my neck as a joke.  
But never like this. 

I lifted my arms as he pulled up my shirt, letting him take it off.  
Chanwoo pressed a soft kiss over my lips, his hand slowly moving over my chest and stomach as he returned pressing kisses against my jawline and neck.  
I whined as he stopped.

“Why did you stop?” I complained. 

“I just… I don't want to do something you're not okay with or take it too far..” He said softly, looking at me. “I lost a bit of control, sorry..”

I shook my head. “No… please continue…” 

“Are you sure?” Chanwoo asked a bit hesitantly. I nodded, wanting him to continue more.  
Chanwoo is really patient with me, we take everything slow and careful and he never complained even once. He respected what I wanted and never crossed the line or tried forcing himself or talking me into doing something. 

And besides, it felt quite good. We didn't reach there yet, and I wanted to go at least a bit farther.  
“I trust you, Chan… It's fine…” I mumbled.   
He looked at me for another few seconds to make sure before kissing me softly and moving to my chest.

Chanwoo started with pressing soft kisses over it, stopping at one spot and sucking into it, making me gasp in surprise.  
It was the first time he was marking me. It wasn't in a visible place since we have the shooting, and I'm sure I'll get scolded if Donghyuk will see it, but it was still a mark created by Chanwoo. On my skin.  
And it felt quite good. 

I moaned softly, my fingers moving through his hair once again. “More…” I mumbled.  
I want him to leave more marks. I was enjoying this feeling, and Chanwoo himself probably felt relieved to do something which was more than kissing.. 

“Yunhyeong-”

“More…” I asked him again. 

“Are you...sure?” 

I gave him a slight nod. I really didn't want him to stop right now.  
“Yunhyeongie…” he stroked my cheek. “I don't want to take it too far…” 

I placed a hand over his, looking at him. “Just a bit more… Please…” I asked softly.  
He nodded, starting to mark me again, moving lower and lower. I moaned softly, enjoying his actions. The feeling of his lips and tongue against my skin was really light and not forceful in any way. He didn't bite and only sucked into my skin. 

Chanwoo still was really gentle with me, and it was sweet in a way.  
I whined as he stopped just above the waistline of my pants. I wanted him to continue more, I didn't really want to stop.  
But I guess this is all I'll get today. 

So I reached my hands to pull him for a kiss as I slowly moved my hands over his chest.  
I felt I was ready for him.  
But I didn't want Donghyuk to ruin my first time. The fact he has the key to my place and can come any minute…  
No. Definitely no. 

I'll ask Chanwoo to stay over some time.  
He kissed me one more time before helping me wear my shirt back, brushing my hair into order. 

We both quickly looked at the door as it opened.  
“Yoyo, your mom- oh…” Donghyuk stood in his place as he lifted his head, looking at us.  
He was holding a bag with drinks and snacks, I guess he wanted us to have a movie night. 

That's exactly what I mean. He can so easily get into my place and my room.  
Chanwoo moved away, helping me sit on the bed. 

“I guess it's my cue to leave.” He said, taking his stuff. “I'll see you tomorrow, don't stress yourself out.” Chanwoo kissed me softly. I mumbled a quiet bye to him, watching him leave the room before looking at Donghyuk. 

“Will it kill you to call first?” I asked annoyed. 

“Well, inform me you're bringing him over so I'll know not to come over.” He rolled his eyes and sat at my desk chair. 

“I don't remember you ever telling me your girlfriend is over, but I never burst into your room.”

“True, but that's because you never burst into my room. C'mon Yoyo, it already became a tradition to simply walk inside your room.” he said and lifted the plastic bag he brought. 

“I bought your favorites.”  
I looked at him. Donghyuk wasn't wrong. He always felt at home here and always walked into my room as if it was his own. I scolded him about that at first, but I slowly stopped bothering with that since I know he won't change. 

It's not even as if I'm mad at him, I'm just a bit disappointed Chanwoo had to leave like this.  
But it has been a while since Donghyuk and I hung out together, and I can't really say no to him. 

So I sighed deeply and tapped on my bed before turning on the tv.  
Donghyuk smiled, sitting next to me.  
“I'll go and bring the bowl and cups.” I said as I stood up.

Donghyuk nodded. “I'll pick a movie.” 

“Nothing scary.” I warned and walked out of my room, hearing him laugh at that comment.  
Sometimes I couldn't understand him. But he's my best friend, we are still that close even after all those years we know each other and he knows he's always welcome here. 

I returned to the room, seeing him reading the script that was left on the bed.  
Shit. 

I placed the glasses and bowl on my nightstand before taking the script from him and putting it back away.  
“Don't just… Don't just read through it.” 

“C'mon.” he pouted. “I'll watch it on tv anyway.” 

“No. No spoilers.” I shook my head, “now stop pouting. I hope you chose a movie instead of snooping through my script.” I looked through the bag he brought, picking a bottle of soda and one of the snacks he brought before making my way back to the bed. 

“Yeah, yeah.” he sighed.  
I poured the drink into the glasses and emptied the bag into the bowl before sitting down between his legs, leaning my back on his chest and holding the bowl comfortably as he pressed play on the movie. 

It's been a while since we were this close. It's been a while since Donghyuk suggested coming over for movies.  
Lately, he was busier with his dancing, practicing a lot with Jiwoo. And if not that, he'd simply be busy with her, going on dates and such. 

“Is Jiwoo not feeling well or something?” I decided to ask him.

“No, Jiwoo is fine. Why?” He asked confused, eating from the bowl I was holding. 

“Well, it's been a while.” I shrugged. 

“Yeah, I know.” Donghyuk wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to himself. “That's why I told her I'm spending the evening with you. I live next door but it's been a while since I got to hang out with you besides school.”

“Wait… you told her you want to spend some time with me?”

“Of course. I can't neglect my best friend like this.”  
It felt too much like the last episode of the first season.

“You're not going to push me on the bed and confess that you were in love with me and Jiwoo is a replacement, right?” I asked, looking up at him.

He started laughing, hugging me tighter. “I thought you have a boyfriend.” Donghyuk said amused, still laughing. “Besides, you've been trying to convince me for months to date you and I was the one saying no. So I'm pretty sure I won't do it.”

“I'm just making sure.” I said amused. 

“You're too caught in your little drama.” He said, sighing amused. “But… I am here kind of because of it. I did understand I've been putting my girlfriend before my best friend.” 

“But that's relationships. You can't really help it.” I shrugged, “you can't neglect your girlfriend or she might think she's not important enough.” 

“I promise you that one day a week she can survive without me. She has her own friends as well, after all.” Donghyuk hummed, leaning his chin on top of my head. 

I sighed. I did miss my best friend, a lot.  
I love spending time with Chanwoo, but whether I want to or not, I don't really have much choice since we are acting together.  
But Donghyuk is my neighbor. I see him at school but it's not like how it used to be at the beginning of the year. 

Things are the same with Jinhwan and Jiwon. They'd prefer spending time with their boyfriends.  
“Hey…”

“Hm?” 

“She makes you happy, right… ?”

I felt him hugging me tighter.  
“She's amazing, and I don't know how I got her.” 

I smiled softly. “You're no less amazing. You're a sweet, caring and funny guy. Not to say extremely talented. You're a good person, Dong… I hope she knows how lucky she is to have you..”

“I hope she knows how lucky I am to have her… she… actually wants to meet you.” 

“Huh?” I frowned, turning a bit in my spot to look at him. “She wants what now? Why?” 

“Well, I talk a lot about you… and she said she really wants to meet you since you're like family to me.” 

“Aish… “ I sighed, “don't talk about me with your girlfriend.” 

“Huh? Why not?” Donghyuk asked confused, “you are quite a big part of my life, dummy. I know you for years and we did so many things together. Of course I'll bring you up every now and then. You want to tell me you're not speaking with Chanwoo about me?”

Well, he was right. But Chanwoo doesn't exactly want to meet Donghyuk. Because he knows Donghyuk will punch him.  
Well, he and his group of friends did bully us until a few months ago. 

“Will you ever stop being mad at him?” I asked. 

“Well, I could have punched him today, but I didn't. Does that count?” 

“It's a start.” I sighed deeply. 

“It's just… He has done so many awful things to you…” 

“I know… But he deserves a second chance…” I mumbled and looked at Donghyuk. “So, when does Jiwoo wants to meet?”

“Well.. whenever you can… I know you have a schedule…” 

“Everyone is so excited for this season it makes me nervous…” I sighed, taking my phone to look at the calendar app. “But… I guess I'm free on Saturday. Is that okay?” 

“Sure.” he nodded.  
I added a reminder to myself that I'm meeting with Donghyuk before putting the phone away. 

“I think we should start it over since I wasn't paying attention.” I looked at the movie playing on the screen. “Stop distracting me.” 

Donghyuk chuckled and reached the remote to rewind the movie.  
I changed my position against him in a way that my head was resting somewhere on his collarbone. 

While the movie was going back he reached a hand to the bowl, feeding me before eating himself. I smiled at that, shaking my head.  
If Chanwoo would be seeing us right now, he'll probably get jealous. 

I remember it took me a while to be comfortable being **this** close to Donghyuk. And after it became comfortable it seems like space wasn't even important.  
We can share a bed, hug, be as close to the point we'll be mistaken as a couple.  
Both of us were comfortable with it. 

The fact Chanwoo actually thought we're dating and got jealous because of Donghyuk amused me. After all, my best friend didn't have any interest in guys.  
Donghyuk always was attracted to girls, and no matter the amount of times I asked if he's sure, he always told me that he never saw me or any other guy as more than a friend. Poor guy, having to put up with me, Jinhwan and Jiwon having mostly an interest in guys.  
But I'm glad I have him in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A / N:** So, since we got a few questions about the story, Nightlily and I decided to make this fanfic into a series! Surprise! :D  
> We decided to do it in order to answer some plot holes that are missing in this story, and yes we're going to write about what happened with Jinhwan and Junhoe.  
> I'll update more about the series on the next update on Saturday so stay tuned, love y'all! <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A / N:** A little warning of this chapter, we tried to rewrite as best as we could so I apologize if this chapter isn't too serious ^^"

**Jinhwan's POV**

“Jay, I don't remember the last time I saw your skin without any kind of mark on it.” Jiwon complained as he leaned on the locker next to mine. “Can’t Junhoe control himself? Just a bit?” 

I chuckled. Junhoe…   
He was really possessive. He had to make sure people will always know I'm taken, he had to make sure I know I'm his, and that he's not planning to let go of me anytime soon. 

I guess it's kind of my fault because I brought up the idea he'll leave me. So he's doing anything to prove me wrong.   
“I don't really want him to hold back.” I said amused, knowing well I'm the one always telling him not to go easy on me. 

Jiwon sighed at that. “Well, I guess it's reasonable. I'm just glad you're getting the attention we couldn't give you.” 

“Don't say that. You were really sweet to me until Hanbin stole you away.” I pouted. 

He chuckled. “True, but like I told you before, you needed attention from the type we couldn't give you.”

“I just… I didn't think of it before because I was happy with how things were.” I shrugged, “even if it must have been a burden to you to always take care of me… I really appreciate you did anyway. But then I gave Junhoe a chance and he… He showed me a different type of care. And I really like it..”

“Because his full attention is on you.” he said amused. “The guy was trying to get you for three years.” 

“I know.” I sighed, “I'm so stupid. I just… I judged him too fast because I saw how he acts towards others. And I can barely trust anyone in this stuck up rich kids school.” 

“Well, at least you found your prince charming.” he teased me, making me to hit him. 

“Don't make it weird. What about you and Hanbin?” I rolled my eyes, “if someone here found a Prince, it's you, ‘princess'.” I teased. 

“Aish, shut up.” he rolled his eyes.

“Angel.” I felt arms being wrapped around me. “Ready for class?” I heard the husky voice close to my ear.

God, I swear, just him whispering in my ear makes my legs numb. His voice was definitely a big turn on, and him always talking so close to my ear was sometimes too much. 

“Yes.” I said, smiling. “I'll see you later, Jiwon.”   
He simply nodded, waving me before walking to his own class.  
Junhoe wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked in the hall.

  
‘How much do you think Junhoe pays him?’

‘Looks like Junhoe got the whore he wanted so much.’

‘I wonder when he'll get tired of him.’

I couldn't miss the whispers around us as we walked. It became common thing ever since we started to date.   
Junhoe was after me for a long time, but I always rejected him. I always pushed him away.   
I even completely ignored him at times or said awful things about him.   
It's obviously a surprise we're together now. Especially since Junhoe was with the school's ‘whore'. 

I remember when we just met and he showed me around, we also had whispers around us. But back then it was whispers about what Junhoe is doing with the new guy and that isn’t his father owns the school.

The fact we might be dating won't even pop out. The only reason behind our relationship must be the fact he's paying me to sleep with him.   
I already got used to it. I got used to mean and hurtful comments about me. But Junhoe didn't deserve those rumors.    
He didn’t deserve them then and he didn’t deserve them now.

I looked up at him in worry. He was wearing a mask so I couldn't really see what his reactions to the whispers were.   
I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He was dealing with enough shit at home, those comments about our relationship was really unnecessary.   
Maybe it'd be better if we won't show so much affection while in school.

Junhoe frowned as I made him to let go of me.   
“Jay?” 

I smiled softly at him, walking by his side. “Sorry, it's just starting to get hot like this after a while.” 

I felt him holding my hand. “Like I believe this bullshit. It's about all the rumours, isn't it?” 

“June… It's…” I looked at him before sighing. “My reputation is ruined… I don't want to ruin yours…” 

I gasped as he suddenly pushed me against the lockers, pulling his mask down as he kissed me deeply.  
“I don't give a damn…” he mumbled against my lips. “People can say what they want. I don't care. All I care about is having you with me.” 

I looked at him, blushing softly. I didn't expect him to react like this. I just didn't want people to talk shit about him because of me. Junhoe doesn't deserve that. He had a great reputation at school and now it's going to shit because of me.   
“But-”

“But nothing. Like I ever gave a damn about my reputation. It's just another thing that belong to my father, not me.” 

“June…” I looked at him, not really sure what to say. He stroked my cheek and kissed me again before pulling his mask up.   
He’s right though. From what I remember from back then, he never liked the fact that all people care about is his reputation because of his father. 

“You can't listen to anyone beside me, Angel.” He said, “their opinions never mattered. You're not dating them, but you're dating me.” Junhoe leaned closer to my ear.   
“So be a good boy for me and simply ignore them…” he whispered, “they mean nothing, okay…?”

My blush became deeper as he whispered in my ear.  
Fuck.  
How much time we have before class begins? Because I don't think I'll be able to concentrate right now.  
“June… I need help…” I whispered in his ear. 

“You can't wait, angel?” He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“N-No…” I shook my head, “I need you now, daddy…” 

Junhoe took my hand, walking me into an empty class before locking the door.  
I sat down on one of the desks, undoing my pants.  
To be honest, I never thought I'd do this kind of things in school, but that was before I had a boyfriend. 

Junhoe stepped closer to me after making sure no one can get in. He pulled the mask down again and kissed me deeply, placing his hands on my thighs. 

I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him closer.   
“Please help me June…” I mumbled against his lips. It was too early in the morning for this, yet this bastard already made me have an erection. 

“It's not even first period and you're already needy…” Junhoe mumbled, pressing soft kisses over my jawline and neck. 

“It's your fault…” I moaned softly, feeling his hand moving higher on my thigh. 

“Oh? My fault?” he asked amused. 

I nodded. “Daddy always makes me feel so good… I can't help but be a needy boy.” 

“Is that so…” Junhoe mumbled against my skin.   
I let out a soft gasp as he started stroking me, instantly holding into his shoulders. 

“Fuck… J-June….” I moaned in pleasure, closing my eyes as I arched my neck a bit. 

“You'll have to keep quiet, Angel…” Junhoe pressed a soft kiss over my ear. “I can't allow the whole school to hear your moans..”   
He started stroking me faster and I did my best to keep it down. 

I grabbed onto his hair as I felt I'm starting to get close. Fuck, why his touch must feel so good even when he's simply jerking me off? 

I don't understand it. I just know this is the kind of effect Junhoe has on me. Maybe it's because of the three long years of tension between us, maybe it's because we really have a good chemistry between us. 

But I just know that with him everything feels right, and I honestly don't mind what he's doing with me as long as I know he loves me and cares about me no less than I love and care about him.   
Maybe even more. 

“Clo-Close…” I moaned.   
He started to stroke faster, making me to hold tighter onto him as I moaned in pleasure.   
Fuck, he'll drive me insane one day.   
I wish we didn't have to hurry, or do such a thing in a classroom, but I really couldn't help it. 

“Fu-Fuck…!” I hissed, leaning my forehead against his shoulder. “I'm… I'm gonna cum…” 

“Then cum…” he whispered in my ear.   
I moaned his name as I came in his hand, feeling an instant relief. 

That really wasn't like me. But I can't help it when it's about Junhoe.   
“What a mess you did…” 

“I'm… I'm sorry, daddy…” I panted, trying to catch my breath.   
I took his hand in my own, licking away my cum that covered it. I did my best to lick everything before wiping my mouth. 

Junhoe pulled me into a kiss, making me moan softly into his mouth.   
We really are better to get out of here because if I'll spend another minute like this with him we'll need to have another round. 

“Thank you for taking care of me…” I mumbled softly against his lips, feeling him closing my pants and fixing my shirt. 

“Well angel, you're going to pay for me after school. But,” he grabbed my chin, making me look at him as he smiled. “I bought something special for you.”   
I couldn't help but blush. 

“Something...special…?” I asked, my eyes not leaving Junhoe's. 

“It's a surprise.” he smiled, helping me to get off the table. I couldn't help but wonder what it could already be. But I've decided to wait until after school instead of trying to guess. Besides, we need to hurry to class or else we'll be late and staying in a close space with Junhoe wasn't doing any good to me. 

“Okay..” I nodded, letting him lead me out of the classroom. 

  
  
I smiled as we sat down in the class, leaning my head on his arm.   
His arm was wrapped around my waist, holding me close to himself as our teacher walked in. 

I think that every teacher in this school knew I'm really clingy to my friends. And beside Mr. Min, nobody really minded it during class as long as we didn't bother anyone. 

But before, in the classes which I don't have with the others I'd usually sit by myself and try my best to pay attention although the whispers around me.   
Now, I also have Junhoe. And even if what the students around us were saying bothered me, I tried to listen to Junhoe and ignore them. 

God, I really love him so much…

I wonder what it this 'promise' he mentioned. What is he thinking about?   
I hope it's not something flashy. I hate flashy things.   
Since my family didn't really have a lot, I was perfectly fine with simple things.   
I never needed the latest phone or the most fashionable clothes. 

But this…   
This is a different case.   
This is Koo Junhoe we're talking about. He had a crush on me for 3 years.   
I won't be surprised if he had everything planned out already. 

I frowned as I noticed he wore something on my finger. A ring made out of rolled up paper.  
I looked up at him, noticing his smile.   
This guy…   
He couldn't be thinking about proposing… right?   
We are not together for even half a year!   
He was definitely messing around with me. I shouldn't worry about it. I shouldn't.   
Right? 

I looked back down, blushing. But I couldn't help but smile at that. He could be such an idiot sometimes.   
God, I really am an idiot for not giving a sweet guy like him a chance before…   
We could have dated for longer. Now, we only have a few months together.   
This is so unfair. 

Junhoe… Junhoe made sure I feel happy and spoiled. I made sure he knows how much I love him and always encouraged him that in a bit he'll go to college and won't see his father for a while.   
But then he would complain he won't see me as well. He actually told me he wants to switch and go to my college, but I didn't let him. 

He was dreaming of going to that college for a while now. I know how much it's important to him. The major there is a lot better than the one in mine and I don't want him to miss that opportunity. 

I heard Junhoe sing a few times, and he really was great in my opinion. His voice has so much power in it, but it also works well with calm songs.   
I want him to grow and become better. I don't want him to go to a different place only because I'm there. 

I still remember my birthday. He took me out on a special date, and then he pulled out his guitar and sang me something he wrote.   
God, it was so sweet of him.  
After telling it to Jiwon, he complained to Hanbin why he isn't doing such things. Hanbin is quite clueless about being romantic. 

He was really sweet towards Jiwon, but never being in a proper relationship made it that only now he's learning how to date.   
In a way.   
But he showed love to Jiwon in other ways, not all relationships are the same. Thought Jiwon once complained that Hanbin loves Pringles more than him. Which I said was ridiculous. 

 

* * *

 

"So, what is this surprise?" I asked as I got inside Junhoe's car, looking at him in wonder.   
He simply smiled and started the car, putting his seatbelt on. 

"Wait patiently, angel." Junhoe smiled, placing a hand on my thigh as he rubbed it. "I promise it is worth the wait."   
I looked at him, not knowing the meaning in his words isn't as innocent as it might sound. 

  
“So, will you tell me what it is?” I asked Junhoe as we walked inside his room. He wasn't telling me anything during the ride and he didn't even give me a hint and I was starting to lose patience. 

“Well angel, I bought a new toy for you.” he said amused. 

“A new…” I said, frowning.   
Toy? What does a toy have to do with…   
Oh.   
I understood what he's talking about and blushed deeply. Honestly, this guy will be the death of me. Especially today. Hs was too much to keep up with sometimes, but I'm not really complaining. 

“Oh…” I said quietly, understanding I was keeping quiet for too long to process this information. “W-What toy…?”

He smiled and walked to his closet, taking a box out of it and throwing it to me.   
My blush became even deeper when I understood what I was holding.   


I don't even know how to respond to this. My eyes moved between Junhoe and the toy I was holding.   
Things like that…   
Is he being serious?  


It really feels like I'm testing everything about my preferences in bed with Junhoe. And so far, I can't complain. It was really amazing and he knew not to take it too far without me telling him to. There weren't too many things we didn't agree on, if at all, and it's obvious I was really enjoying being intimate with him.   
So… 

I guess it's also worth a shot.   
I smiled softly and placed it on his bed, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
“Well, I want to please you…” 

“You're my good boy, aren't you?” Junhoe brought his hand up to stroke my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned to the touch as I hummed. 

“I'm your good boy…” I agreed.   
He kissed me, leading me to his bed.   
I fell down on it, pulling him with me without pulling away.   
I kissed him over and over before making him sit on the bed and sitting on his lap, taking off my shirt. 

Junhoe looked at me, his hands slowly moved over my chest before holding my waist and kissing me again, forcing his tongue into my mouth.   
I let him, closing my eyes as I enjoyed the kiss.   
It was just a kiss. Yet he could make my body feel hot just from it.   
Junhoe didn't need to take it far to turn me on. Whispering in my ear or kissing me while holding me close to himself…   
It was more than enough. 

I Moved my fingers through his hair, getting a bit closer to him. After this morning I was really impatient for the day to end so I could come over to his place. And I assume he was no impatient than me if judging by the force he was kissing me and the way he was holding me.   
“You only need me… right?” I mumbled against his lips. 

"Angel… you're the only one for me… I don't need anyone else.”   
I kissed him again, my fingers not leaving his hair as I made sure there was no space between us.   
It made me happy to hear that. I don't want him to even think about needing someone else.   
He only needs me. He doesn't need anyone else but me. 

I reached my hands to take off his shirt and he let me, his hands instantly moving back to hold my waist.   
Junhoe pressed soft kisses over my jawline and neck, causing me to moan softly to his touch.   
“So sweet…” he mumbled against my skin. 

I hummed, arching my neck. I let out a gasp as he bit into my skin, sucking into the same spot and biting again to leave a mark.   
“You're mine…” he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. 

“Only yours…” I agreed, feeling his lips pressing kissed over my ear and neck. 

“Mine.” 

“Yours…” I breathed out, holding a bit tighter into him as he sucked a sensitive spot next to my ear. 

"Now…" Junhoe hummed, moving lower to press kisses over my neck. "Let's see what a mess I can make out of you with the gift I got you."

  
  
  


I panted heavily as I tried to catch my breath. Junhoe always finds new ways to push me to my edge.   
He really managed to mess me up this time. 

It was no surprise that me coming to his place after school would end up with us having sex. It was hard to control myself around him, especially after our little session at school today.   
I understand now what Jiwon is talking about when he complains about Junhoe not being able to control himself. 

But honestly, it's also me who can't control himself.   
I'm losing my senses too easily when I'm with him. I've gone so far with him although the short time we're dating. Although I've been pushing him by telling myself he's a terrible guy. That he doesn't deserve a chance.   
But once I got my chance with him - I couldn't leave his side. Or wanted to.   
Junhoe was giving me all his care and attention, and I just couldn't control myself. 

“Y-You… you don't need anyone else…” I mumbled weakly, looking at him. “Nobody could ever satisfy daddy like I do… right...?” 

“I need only you, Angel…" Junhoe said softly as he brushed my hair. "No one else.”   
Junhoe made sure to tell me he loves me and he also proved it enough times.  
But I still had my doubts.   
I couldn't stop thinking what if Junhoe will get frustrated with waiting for me once we're in college and have one night stands.   
What if he'll find someone he enjoys sex better with and throw me away? What if he's just using me for his sexual needs? 

I told myself to stop with that.   
Even our first time happened because of me, not him.   
Junhoe was afraid. He was worried to hurt me or rush things. He never did a step without my full consent. I could stop him at any moment. I could tell him I changed my mind.   
I didn't have a doubt that he'd stop. 

Junhoe wasn't using me. He really loves me. He really cares about me.   
And it's something I need to remind myself every day. I keep telling that to myself over and over because I always have this tiny doubt he'll leave like my father.   
I always have this doubt my friends will forget about me once we graduate high school. 

I always doubt everyone.   
Because I can't trust anyone to stay.   
That's why I need to hear that.   
I need to hear that he doesn't need anyone else but me. Be it in bed or outside of it

The buzzing in my ears seemed to quiet down and my head wasn't spinning like before.   
I guess two rounds are still my limit. Junhoe was making me feel too good, my body just wasn't able to handle too much of his touch.   
“Tired…” I mumbled. 

"You did good… “ Junhoe kissed me softly, brushing the sticky hair from my forehead. “Get some sleep…”

“Stay…”  
I couldn't care less the bed was a mess or that the both of us needed to get cleaned up. I wanted Junhoe to stay with me. I wanted to enjoy his warmth.

“Sweet dreams angel…” he said softly as he stroked my cheek.  
I felt him covering us and getting close to me, holding my body against his own.   
Before I could reply, I already fell asleep.

  
  
  


“Ugh…” I groaned as I felt I'm starting to wake up. I'm not sure what time it was, but according to the darkness in the room I guessed it’s night already.   
“June…” I mumbled as I sat down on the big bed, realizing he's not next to me. Where could he already go in the middle of the night?   
I slowly got off the bed and opened one of his closets, taking one of his shirts to wear before I walked out of the room to find him.

 

‘-you keep bringing this fucking whore to our house!’  
I froze at the doorstep as I heard the yelling. I knew this voice too well.  
What is Junhoe's father doing here? Junhoe said he isn't supposed to be home for this week.

‘Stop calling my boyfriend a whore!’ I now heard Junhoe's voice and he sounded pissed.   
I hesitated. I know Junhoe will probably get beat up for this, and I can't let this happen.   
I promised myself to be there for him in his hard times. 

‘You keep bringing shame to this family time after time!’ There was a loud ‘crash' sound. ‘Does being a fucking fag causes you to be an useless idiot as well?! Fucking a guy who has no future is your way to thank us for raising you the best we can?!’

I felt tears in my eyes. What is he doing to Junhoe? How much is he hurting him?   
God, I have to do something…! 

“June…” I mumbled, not hearing his voice. Is he okay? Maybe he's just talking too low for me to hear.   
He must be okay.   
He has to be okay. 

I quickly hid myself as I heard a door opening, realizing his father is done.   
I didn't come out until I was sure it's safe, quickly making my way to the room he walked out of.  
“June…!” I knelt down next to him, checking his face in worry. At least he was awake.  
I felt tears in my eyes again as I hugged him tightly. 

“Jay…” He said quietly, his fingers moving through my hair. “How much did you hear…?” 

“Does it matter?!” I asked, sobbing. I held him as close as possible to myself, wanting to comfort him.   
"Does that hurt? Should I call someone? Let's take care of you-”   
I was about to pull him up but he pulled me back down with him, holding me.   
I sighed softly, making him to rest his head on my shoulder as I gently brushed his hair.

“Just a bit more…” I said quietly. “Just a bit more and it'll be over…” 

“I'm sorry…” Junhoe said softly after a few minutes, his hands moving over my back as he leaned back to look at me. “I'm so sorry you have to go through this shit while dealing with your own…”

“Jun-”

“I promise you… After college you won't have to experience any of it. So please...just wait for a bit…”   
I looked at him in worry, feeling so bad he had to grow up in such an environment. Junhoe didn't deserve this. He deserved a good life.   
Dealing with this for so long… 

“Let's go to my room before he returns…” Junhoe stroked my cheek, “though I'd rather drive you home…”

I shook my head. “I'm staying with you.“ I said.  
I can't leave him like this, he needs my support. He needs my comfort to calm down. I don't want him to deal with this mess alone. I can't let him do that. 

I helped him stand up, asking if he can walk. He said he's fine and even held my hand as we made our way back to his room.   
I locked the door, looking at Junhoe as he sat down on his bed.   
“June…” I said softly. He looked back at me and reached a hand toward me, signing me to come closer to him. 

I did without a question, letting him pull me to sit on his lap as both his arms were instantly wrapped around my waist. Junhoe rested his forehead on my shoulder, and I used this chance to gently brush his hair.   
“I wish I could kidnap you now…” He said, “I wish I could just...take you far from this messed up life…”

“As long as I have you, this is all I need…” I said softly. “No matter where we are, I'll be okay as long as I know you still love me…” 

“Always…” He said, pressing soft kisses over my exposed collarbones. “I promise to give you a better life in the future… I promise I'll spoil you and take good care of you.. So just wait…”

“I'll wait… for how long it'd take…” I promised him. 

We stayed like this for a while. I brushed Junhoe's hair and pressed soft kisses over his head, seeing he's still a bit shaken up from what happened. 

Junhoe… He doesn't deserve this. And I can't do anything to stop this. I can only sit here with him and comfort him. I can only do my best to show him affection and promise him everything will be okay. 

“My beautiful Junhoe…” I said sweetly as I brushed his hair. “I couldn't ask for a better guy than you…”   
I decided to sweet talk to him for a bit in order to calm him down. 

“You're so special to me… you're my first… my first love, first kiss, first time… I gave it all to you…”   
I felt him holding a bit tighter into me, so I wrapped my other arm around his back to hold him closer to me. 

“You're the sweetest guy I ever met… you're so kind, so caring… You're so good to me. I'm glad I was talked into giving you a chance. I'm thankful you let me in after all the years I've pushed you away… I'm thankful for everything you've done for me… I am deeply in love with you…” 

He lifted his head to look at me. “I love you too… so much…” he said quietly and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back, letting him pull me closer to himself.   
My poor Junhoe…  
I wish I wasn’t so goddamn stubborn back then. I wish I had given him a chance.   
Junhoe was going through such a horrible thing at home, and I could’ve comforted him. I could have spent the night over like I do now, hold him like this and promise that everything would be okay.   
I really do hope that he would finally be happy once he leaves for college. 

“You know I'll always be with you… right?” I asked him softly. I won’t ever leave him again.  
He nodded, kissing me again. God, I love him so fucking much…  
Having Junhoe is the best thing that ever happened to me. Having his love, his care, his affection…   
I hope he knows how much I love him. I hope he knows just how much I care for him.   
I hope he won't have to suffer ever again…

“Let's go back to bed..” I mumbled.   
He nodded.  
We both laid down his bed, I instantly rested my head on his chest, one of my arms wrapped around his waist. 

“You'll be okay…” I promised, pressing a soft kiss over his chest. “We'll be okay…” 


	18. Chapter 18

**Yunhyeong’s POV**

“Ready Yunhyeongie?” Chanwoo asked me with his amused smirk. “We're going to have our first makeout session.”

“Stop it.” I rolled my eyes. “It's Seojun and Hyunsoo’s first make out session.”   
Since the second season was aired, the series was gaining more and more popularity that it honestly was scary.   
A lot of comments and reviews were about me and Chanwoo, the chemistry between us and our amazing acting. 

‘Acting'.   
Maybe it was in the beginning, but slowly we dropped the act and did what felt natural.   
Even if sometimes we didn't really follow the script the director didn't scold us as much as he used to, saying our way was even better than the script. 

“Hmm… just like the kiss was theirs first?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well, you're always welcome to my place for our own ma-”

“Chanwoo!” I scolded him, blushing. This goddamn guy… 

He laughed, hugging me. “You know I love you Yunhyeongie.” 

“It's a bit hard to miss…” I pouted, leaning my forehead on his shoulder. “What if I'll mess the scene…?” I asked quietly, “what if I do something wrong..?”

“Aish, not those thoughts again.” he scolded me. “Don't worry, you'll be great as always.” 

“You sure?” 

“You're an amazing actor.” Chanwoo took my face in his hands. “Not to say so adorable. I should be worried that I won't be able to hold back.”  
I chuckled at that and wanted to answer him, but then we heard the director telling us to get ready. 

“You can do it.” Chanwoo smiled at me, “just like that day… Take a deep breath, close your eyes and trust me…”   
I nodded, holding his hand as we walked to the set.   
Having a main role sure is scary. I'm not used to it at all. But…  
I'm acting with my boyfriend. The two of us were together so it felt more natural.   
I didn't need to kiss strangers.   
I didn't need to pretend to love someone I don't know.   
I had someone who knew how to calm me. So…   
I can do it. 

“Okay, quiet on the set, and action!”  
I can do this. It's not like I never made out with Chanwoo before. We kissed so many times and even a bit more… 

“Hyunsoo…” Chanwoo called, taking my hand in his. I looked at him with a bit of a confused look before smiling lightly. 

“Yes?” 

“I.. I asked if you enjoyed today. You seemed to space out..” 

“Oh, I'm sorry.” I apologized, “I had a great time, really. Thank you.” 

Chanwoo stopped walking, so I stopped as well. “Does something bother you?” He asked, holding tighter into my hand. “Could it be… You don't love me as much as you thought you do..?” 

“Don't be ridiculous!” I protested. “I really love you…” 

“Then what is it? You look distracted.” 

“I just…” I looked away, sighing. “I still think this all might be a dream. That I'll wake up and you'll still be with Hyuna and I'd be alone once again…”  
I gasped as he pushed me against the nearest wall.

“Seojun…?” 

“How can you be such an idiot…?” Chanwoo asked, holding my chin. “Thinking such nonsense… What am I supposed to do to show you how much I love you?” 

“Seoju-”   
He cut me off with a kiss.   
I wrapped my arms around his neck, closing my eyes as I kissed him back.   
I felt Chanwoo's hands moving to hold my waist, pulling me closer to his body as he made the kiss deeper.   
Fuck, it felt really good.

I tried my best not to moan as he deepened the kiss. I pulled him a bit closer to myself, moving my fingers through his hair. 

  
“And cut! Let's move to the next scene!”  
I felt disappointed as Chanwoo pulled away.  
I wanted more. 

“Fuck…” I mumbled quietly, trying to catch my breath. It was so frustrating.  
Chanwoo gently brushed my hair and signed me to go with him. 

  
I couldn't stop thinking about the scenes we done today. It made me feel so frustrated.  
I wanted to be more intimate with him.  
I turned my head to look at Chanwoo, his eyes were on the road as he was waiting for the red light to turn green.  
“Let's go to your place.” I suggested. 

“My place?” He asked, “are you sure? Aren't you tired after today?” 

“I… I want to spend more time with you.”  I said softly, my hand gently moving over his thigh.  
Chanwoo stayed quiet, driving again as the light changed. I wanted to know what he's thinking about, if he wants to do more than simply kissing like I did.   
Last time I had to beg him to continue more, not to be worried. Am I pushing him into something he doesn't even want? 

I sighed, resting my head against his shoulder.  
What if he doesn't really want me in this way? Should I ask him? Should I just tell him what I want?   
I mean… It's nice being with Chanwoo in the way we are now. It's not like I mind it.   
But from time to time I do think about being…   
More than that.

“Chan…” I said quietly, trying to look at his expression through the front mirror. “Can I come over? I don't feel like staying home alone today…” 

“Sure.” he nodded. “What do you want to do?”

“Well…” I said softly, moving my hand over his thigh again. I tried to make him understand the hint.   
_ ‘C'mon Chan, you're not an idiot…’  _ I thought to myself, waiting for him to respond. 

“Do you want me to drop you off to take stuff with you?” Chanwoo asked, changing the subject. 

“It’s okay, I don't mind sleeping in one of your shirts.” or without clothes at all, but it looks like my boyfriend is an idiot.   
He gave me a nod and changed his route, driving to his place instead.   
I sighed, straightening to sit normally in the seat.   
What's up with him? Does he not want me over? Does he hate me or something? 

  
“Chan…” I decided to say as he waited on another red light.

“Hmm?”

“Do you… do you want me?” 

“What… What do you mean ‘want you'?” He asked, and I noticed him gripping into the wheel a bit tighter.   
Okay, something was definitely off here. Chanwoo is not that stupid. He knows **exactly** what I'm talking about. 

“Chanwoo, what's up with you?” 

“Nothing,” he stepped on the gas when the light changed. “I'm just tired…” 

“Then you prefer I won't sleep at your place today?” 

He frowned. “No, Yunhyeong… I didn't say that. I really don't mind it if you want to spend the night over.”   
I sighed frustrated. I guess I won't get what I want tonight. 

“Yunhyeongie…” 

“What?” 

Chanwoo opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but then he sighed and shook his head. “No, nothing.” 

  
  
After dinner I took a quick shower and wore my boxers and one of Chanwoo's shirts. It was big at me but it made it more comfortable to sleep with.  
I walked back inside his room, hearing water. Looks like Chanwoo was taking a shower in his bathroom.  
I sighed as I got inside his bed, covering myself.

“Stupid Chanwoo…” I mumbled annoyed as I closed my eyes. Why was he avoiding this subject? Why won't he tell me what's on his mind?   
Why does he must make me feel this frustrated?   
He's my boyfriend, no? This should be his initiate, not mine! 

“I don't get you…” 

The water stopped running. I tried to stay still so he'd think I'm asleep. I was already annoyed because of those stupid thoughts and Chanwoo was annoying me even more. 

“Yunhyeongie…? Are you asleep..?” He asked softly, his fingers brushing my hair.   
I didn't answer. To be honest, I was too much annoyed right now to talk with him.  
Everyone gets to be intimate with their partner expect of me. 

A bit of pressure was added to my side and Chanwoo kept brushing my hair, his actions becoming a bit slower.   
It felt nice, but I was really annoyed to react to it. I wanted him to stop. I want him to tell me if he's just playing with me.   
He asked me for a chance in the first place! Why was he…why was he acting now as if he's tired of me? 

“I'm sorry, Yunhyeongie…” Chanwoo said quietly, “I'm probably being a complete idiot to you… But I just…”   
I heard him sigh. He pressed a soft kiss over my forehead and got up. “Sleep well..”

“You're what?” I asked as I grabbed his arm.  

“Yunhyeongie,” Chanwoo said a bit surprised, “I thought you're asleep. Did I wake you? I'm sorry.” 

“You're what, Chanwoo?” I asked him again, more like pleaded. I want to know why he's acting like that.  
Am I not good enough? Is he tired of me?   
Chanwoo sighed, sitting back down on the bed. I sat down as well, looking at him. I really want to know his reason. 

“I… I'm sorry, Songie…” Chanwoo took my hand in his, “I probably made you mad at me.” 

“Frustrated too.” I noted. He smiled softly, looking at our hands. 

“God, this is probably so stupid… I just… I don't want you to look back at this moment and feel… regret.” Chanwoo looked at me. “I was the one who begged you to give him a chance, and I really try to do my best to make you happy. I'm glad you gave me an opportunity to prove myself...you...god, I love you  **so** much. And sometimes I still feel like I don't deserve you. I've done so many horrible things to you, I've been terrible towards you… I just… I'm really sorry, Songie. I want you to get better… But I also want to be that better.”

“Chan… you need to understand that if I want to do such things with you, it means I completely trust you.  
I don't care about what you did in the past, I care about what you're doing now, you changed. A lot. You… returned to your old self I loved so much…” 

Chanwoo took my face in his hands, gently brushing his thumbs over my cheeks. “I know, I know… you told me that time that you trust me, but I was worried. I thought it might be too soon and I don't want to rush anything with you. I just love you so much…” 

“Idiot… I already thought you're tired of me…” I said annoyed.

“Tired of you?” he asked surprised. “Never.” 

I gently hit him on the chest, pouting. “I'm mad at you now.” 

“No, Yunhyeongie…” he said softly, cupping my face in his hands. I looked at him with a slight annoyed expression, deciding to play with him a bit.   
Having such ridiculous thoughts…. God, he's impossible. 

It's sweet that he cares about this subject, but it's stupid to think I'd want someone beside him.   
I know that I was bitter towards him in the beginning, not wanting to get close to him. But now… 

I love him so much. He's amazing, really. He cares so much for me and he spoils me.   
He's not the same Chanwoo who harassed me in the halls or made fun of me with his friends.   
“You'll have to make it up for me, then…” 

I felt him wrapping his arms around my waist. “Anything for my Yunhyeongie…” he said as he made me sit on his lap.

“I must say… you look really hot with my shirt.” he noted. I blushed softly, moving a hand over his chest. It's because his body frame was bigger than mine, not to say he was in a good shape. My frame was always smaller, not like Jinhwan's, but compared to other guys… 

His hands moved lower on my waist to my thighs, slowly rubbing them.   
I let out soft moans, resting my head on his shoulder. He had a nice scent after the shower.   
I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths as his hands kept moving over my body.   
“Let's take it off… okay…?” Chanwoo asked close to my ear, holding into my shirt. 

“Okay…” I nodded, lifting my arms to let him take it off me.  
He threw the shirt on the floor, kissing me deeply. Just like today at the set.   
I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him pull me closer to him by my waist.   
Kissing him like this was definitely better. Being able to respond to his kiss the way I want was definitely the best part in dating him outside the series. 

He removed one of his hands to hold into my chin, biting softly my lower lip.   
I opened my mouth, letting out a soft moan as he slid his tongue in.   
I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of kissing him. God, I really want him.  
Chanwoo is a great kisser, he can turn me on just from that. 

I held into him, feeling a bit out of breath. But I didn't pull away. I got as close as possible to him, closing any space between us.   
I gasped for air as we pulled apart, looking at him. “Chan… more…” I mumbled against his lips. 

“More…?” He asked softly. I nodded, pressing a soft kiss over his lips.   
Chanwoo kissed me back, moving to press kisses over my jawline and neck.   
The marks he left last time already faded fast since they were really light.   
I arched my neck a bit, giving him more space as I moaned softly. 

He couldn't mark my neck though, since it's a visible place. Sometimes it was a bit frustrating, that we can't show we're dating. I know we were a couple on the series, and since a lot of fans shipped us together I don't think anyone will stop watching it just because we actually date.. But it might cause a problem to our careers. It was too risky now. 

I gasped as he bit a spot just beneath my collarbones, sucking it.  
He was leaving dark marks on my skin unlike the last time he marked me.   
It also felt good, I think I was enjoying it more than last time.   
“God, Songie… Your moans will kill me…” Chanwoo kissed me softly before continuing to mark my skin. His hands moved down over my back, his fingers tracing my spine.   
It made me shiver. 

His touch felt really good… And we haven't even done something.   
I decided to pull up his shirt, throwing it on the floor as well. I wanted to feel his warmth and this shirt was bothering me.   
Chanwoo let out a soft chuckle at my action, watching me as I slowly moved a hand over his chest, looking at him. 

“See something you like…?” He whispered into my ear, pressing soft kisses over my neck.   
I hummed, pressing soft kisses over his neck as well.  
I smiled at him as he pushed me to lay down on his bed, looking up at him. I really am with Chanwoo. We have been dating for a while now, being a couple as a part of an act and in real life. And I'm happy to give him a chance. 

I've been crushing on him for so long that if he didn't want to make things right between us, I honestly don't know what I would have done.   
I lifted one arm, placing it on his neck before moving it down over his body. God, I really want him. 

Chanwoo took my hand in his and pressed a soft kiss over it before holding it down against the bed, leaning forward to press a soft kiss over my lips before moving lower to mark my chest, biting and sucking into my skin.   
He moved lower and lower until he reached the waistline of my boxers. I let out soft moans, enjoying the feel of his lips against my skin. He was still being gentle, but he wasn't really soft or hesitant like he was last time. I could feel Chanwoo was more confident this time.   
“Chan…” I moaned his name as he rubbed my crotch, making me to lift my hips a bit.

“My poor Yunhyeongie… you want me to take it off you?” 

“Yes… Please…” I breathed out, moving my fingers through my hair as I looked at him.   
God, he was making me feel good… I was really enjoying his touch.   
I let out a soft sigh as he took off my boxers. It was the first time Chanwoo is seeing me completely without clothes.

I saw him looking at me, his hands were moving over my thighs as he practically was eating me with his eyes. His look was so intense as he was checking me out, his eyes scanning me from my chest and down to where his hands were resting.   
“Fuck… What did I do to deserve you… ?” Chanwoo mumbled. 

I blushed at this comment, moving my legs a bit as I looked at him.  
“Well, don't stop now…” I said quietly.   
Chanwoo lifted one of my legs, he started to leave marks on my thighs as well.   
I let out a soft gasp, moaning to his touch. God, he was really making me feel so good… I can't believe this idiot thought I deserve better or that I'd ever regret sleeping with him. 

I looked at him in wonder when he sat down on his bed, reaching his arm to the nightstand.  
“Well… since what happened last time, I wanted to be prepared..” he said as he took out a small bottle and package. 

“I thought you didn't want me to ‘regret it'.” I teased. 

“Well, it was obvious you'd convince me.” He kissed me softly, “how can I say no to you?”   
I smiled, kissing him back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. 

“Songie…” Chanwoo said softly, pressing another soft kiss over my lips. “It will be a bit unpleasant, but you'll be able to bear with it, right…?”  
I nodded, looking at him.  
I trust him completely, there's no reason for him to hurt me.

We started to make out again, I barely noticed he inserted a finger inside of me.   
I moved my fingers through his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss.   
One thing that I can say for sure is that I really do enjoy kissing him. 

I moaned into his mouth as he started moving his finger. It felt really unpleasant and weird, but I can handle it.   
I tried to distract myself and think about the kiss more than the unpleasant feeling.  
I grabbed tighter onto his hair as he inserted the second finger. That did hurt a bit, but that's because I wasn't used to it.   
“You okay…?” Chanwoo pulled away, “should I stop… ?” 

“No…! No… Don't you dare…” I warned, panting softly, “I'm fine…”

“Okay…” he nodded, moving the two fingers inside of me.  
I moaned softly, holding onto his shoulders. He was being careful, I could tell. Chanwoo tried not to do too much of a fast movement until I wasn't comfortable with what he was doing now, and I think the reason it didn't hurt like I know it could is because he was careful. I really appreciated it. 

I pressed soft kisses over his jawline and neck, my hands moving down over his chest.   
I held a bit tight into his arms as he started moving his fingers faster, stretching me. But I didn't complain. I just need to wait a bit… It'll be better. 

“Ah…!” I let out a moan as he inserted the third one.

“You okay…?” he asked me in worry, pressing kisses all over my face. 

“Fine… I'm fine…” I nodded, smiling softly at his gesture. God, he was so sweet. “Just give me a minute…”   
Chanwoo nodded, pressing soft kisses over my forehead, lips and neck while waiting.   
I gave him a nod after a minute, holding tightly onto him again as he started to move the three fingers. It wasn't painful like before but still felt uncomfortable.   
Just a bit more… I know it will get better soon. I just near to bear with it for a bit more. 

“Chan…!” I gasped, tightening my grip onto him. Fuck… What was that?   
He smiled at me. “Looks like I finally found it…” he said quietly, kissing me softly.  
I kissed him back, moaning as his fingers brushed against that spot again. 

I whined as he pulled out his fingers.  
“No…” it felt good, I don't want him to stop. 

“I promise it'll feel better..” Chanwoo kissed me softly.   
He made me to lay back down on the bed. I looked at him as he slid off his pants and boxers, making me blush.   
It's also a first time for me seeing Chanwoo like this, it was hard not to feel embarrassed.

“Ready Songie?” he asked me softly as he lifted my legs.  
I nodded, looking up at him. Chanwoo leaned a bit towards me, taking my face in his hands as he kissed me. “I'll be careful, promise…”   
I nodded again. I know I can trust him. 

He lifted my legs again, making me wrap them around his waist as he slowly pulled in.   
I let out a moan, grabbing into the sheets beneath me. That definitely was more than just his fingers. But it also felt kind of good in a way.   
“You okay… ?” 

“Fine…” I nodded, taking deep breaths to calm myself. It's fine.   
Chanwoo reached a hand to stroke my cheek, smiling softly at me.   
He moved it lower over my chest before taking my hand in his and pressing a kiss over it and making me rest it against the bed again, starting to thrust inside of me.   
I held his hand a bit tighter as I leaned my head against the pillow. I wanted to feel what I felt before. 

Chanwoo was slow at first, letting me get used to his pace before thrusting faster.   
It was better than just having his fingers, and I was happy to have him so close to me like this.   
His free hand reached to hold my hip, making me raise it a bit. Chanwoo thrusted a bit faster again, going deeper than before.   
“Fuck… Chan…” I moaned out. It started to feel good, and the fact he was so gentle and careful…  
I can't believe this idiot really thought he doesn't deserve me. 

“I'm not hurting you, right…?” He asked to make sure. I shook my head.   
He can't hurt me. After everything we have been through, after all the drama between us…   
He can't hurt me in any way. 

“Chan…!” I gasped as he hit this spot again. Fuck it felt amazing.   
It really felt good, and I'm glad Chanwoo was my first. I can't imagine myself sharing this moment with anyone else. 

He continued thrusting, hitting that spot again and again. I moaned in pleasure, holding tightly into his hand.   
Chanwoo's was honestly amazing. And the fact he could make me feel good while also being careful… 

“I-I'm … close…” I moaned, it felt so good. I never knew this is how good it feels.

“M-Me too…” Chanwoo said, he lifted one of my legs, pressing kisses over my thigh.   
He thrusted another few times inside of me before I came, panting.   
Fuck…   
It really was great. 

I moaned softly as Chanwoo leaned down to kiss me deeply.  
“I love you…” he mumbled against my lips. 

“I love you, too…” I wrapped my arms around his neck, looking up at him. “So much… Never think anything stupid like this again…”

He nodded, kissing me again.  
“I promise…” he said quietly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A / N:** So, next update is going to be the last chapter~  
> As I mentioned, we're turning this story to a series so I'm going to upload the final chapter and the first chapter of the series on Wednesday so stay tuned~ <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Jiwon's POV**

“Jiwon.”  
I turned around as I heard my name being called in the hall. I was on my way to class, I really don't want to be late to Mr. Min's class.

“Yes Junhoe?” I asked as I looked at the guy in front of me.

“I need your help.” he said, he looked a bit uneasy.

“My help?” I frowned. “With what?” 

“I want to go and pick a jewelry for Jinhwan. As his best friend you must know what will be his taste, right?” 

“Wow wow wow, wait,” I frowned. “A jewelry… For Jay...what the hell for?” 

“Well…” he scratched his head, I could see he was feeling uneasy. “I… promised I’d give him something special as a promise to stay with him at graduation. And since it’s next week…” 

“Pause.” I raised my hand, shaking my head. The hell is this guy thinking about?   
Give Jinhwan something special as a promise to stay with him? Is this guy trying to making Jinhwan more clingy than needed? 

“Junhoe, why would you promise something like this? You aren't even together for a year!” I argued. Junhoe opened his mouth to answer but I stopped him. 

“Yes, the relationship between you two is great, although gross at times. But promising something like this out of nowhere…”

“It's not like I’m offering him to move in with me!” he protested.   
  
“If you’ll think about doing that I’ll murder you.” 

“Jiwon, I promised him. The guy already thinks I'll leave him for someone else in college!” 

“Of course he thinks that!” I looked around, lowering my voice a bit, “he has abandonment issues…! Do you have any idea how he was with us in the beginning? But we didn't need to buy him anything to show him we'll stay no matter what. I can promise you that he **still** might be having those thoughts, but there's nothing to do about it!”

“I don't see the problem. I just what to show him that he’s really important to me.” 

“The problem here is that you and Jay date only for a short time. He already grew super attached to you and he's putting in you trust he won't put in us. I don't want him to grow dependant on you more than he already is. I know you care about him and you want to show him you'll stay, but no kind of promise would change the fact he’ll still worry about this subject.” 

“But it's still a sign of a promise.” Junhoe sighed frustrated. “It’s better than nothing.”

I gave him a look before sighing. The guy was fucking in love. I know he cares about Jinhwan but I'm kind of worried about this.  
It's not like I don't trust Junhoe, he cares about Jay a lot… 

“I hope you know it's not enough. You have to promise me you won't forget to call him or at least text him. You two will be busy at times but never turn him off coldly. I'll come after you if I'll ever see him cry.” I warned, grabbing his shirt as I looked at him.

“I won’t let anyone to hurt my best friend. Just make him start to have the doubt you're leaving him, and I'll fucking kill you.” 

“Does… That means… you'll come with me…?” He asked. I sighed and let go of him. 

“I guess. Maybe Hanbin will come along as well.” I said, “but seriously, watch it. Hurt him - I break you.” I warned one more time before hurrying away. I already was late because of that idiot. 

 

  
  
“How about this one?” Junhoe pointed at other bracelet, making me to sigh.

“I keep telling you, Jay hates flashy things.”

“But I want to spoil him…”

“But he'll hate it. You don't see this idiot buying me expensive jewelry.” I said as I pointed at Hanbin.

“Because you hate jewelries.” Hanbin frowned. 

“That's not the point.” I rolled my eyes. “Go with something more simple.” 

“Like this?” Hanbin pointed at a different one with a more simple design. 

“Yeah, something like this.” I nodded. At least my boyfriend understands Jay's taste. 

“But it's boring.” Junhoe frowned. 

“He likes boring.” I argued.   
  
“Yeah, he's dating you after all.” Hanbin noted. 

Junhoe gave him a look, hitting him.

“Hey! Don't hurt my Hanbin.” 

“I can't believe I'm stuck with you two for advice…” Junhoe sighed. 

“Excuse me,” Hanbin ignored him, “can you please show us more options like this?” He asked the worker, pointing at the bracelet he showed us earlier.  
The worker nodded and took out a box, showing us similar options.

“I think this one.” I pointed at one of the options. 

“It looks nice.” Hanbin agreed, “I also vote for it.”  
We both looked at Junhoe. 

He nodded. “Okay, then this one it is.”  
He asked the worker how much it costs, taking out his credit card.  
While he was dealing with that Hanbin and I made a walk around the shop. He wrapped a hand around me, pulling me close to himself. 

“Am I a bad boyfriend…?” He asked quietly, but still loud enough for me to hear. 

“Huh?” I frowned as I looked at him. “Why in hell would you think that?” 

Hanbin shrugged, pretending to look at the jewelry in one of the cases. “I always had doubts. I don't know about dating besides the few relationships I had before. And they all told me I'm inconsiderate… And I'm nothing like Junhoe.. Or maybe even Chanwoo…” 

I hugged his arm tightly. “Because you're Hanbin. I want Hanbin, not Chanwoo or Junhoe.”  
Hanbin looked at me, pressing a soft kiss on my head. “I love you…” 

I smiled, pressing a kiss on his cheek. “I love you too…”   
He smiled back at me, and by now I was sure I really like his smile. Hanbin is a bit of an idiot sometimes, and his attention won't always be at what's needed.  
But he's thoughtful and he's caring. I don't regret even for a second I asked him out. 

“Yah, June! You done?” He asked. 

“Yeah, we can go now.” he said, holding a little black box. 

“You better watch it.” I looked at him. 

“Yeah, I got it.” He sighed, “I'll make him happy, promise.”

“You better. I don't think you have an idea just how much he loves you and terrified from the thought you'd leave him.” 

Junhoe looked at the box before putting it in his pocket. “I think I have an idea…” He said quietly. 

 

* * *

 

**  
** **Jinhwan's POV**

I can't believe how fast this year went. I was sure it's going to pass so slow, but once I started to date Junhoe it passed so fast.  
To be honest, a part of me didn't want it to end.  
I didn't want to say goodbye to him. 

I was the one who told him to go to his dream college. I was the one who said we'll meet during our breaks whenever we can.   
But…  
What if we won't?  
I feel like if he's not with me, all of our relationship was nothing more than a dream..  
A dream that there's actually someone who loves me, care about me and spoils me like him.  
I really don't want it to end.  
I hope I won't end up crying, though I probably would. I don't want to say goodbye. Not to my friends and definitely not to Junhoe. 

I hate goodbyes. I hate not seeing someone I'm close to for a long time.   
I didn't stay in touch with friends from my old school since we simply…couldn't.  
Not like I had many in the beginning.  
Who'll want to be friends with the weird kid?  
But now… My friends actually care about me.  
I have a boyfriend I'm in love with…  
“I don't want it to end…” I mumbled. 

I felt my hand being held tightly, looking up at Jiwon who was smiling at me.  
“Stop it, we're going to share an apartment together for the next four years. You're not going to get rid of me that easily.”

I smiled softly at him, leaning my forehead against his shoulder. “I'm glad I'll have you at least..” I said, taking a deep breath. “I won't be alone…”

“Like I'll let you be alone.” Jiwon rolled his eyes. 

“And that's why I love you.” I looked at him. 

“I thought that's why I'm your best friend.” He chuckled. I chuckled as well.  
We all stood up from our seats as our principal walked inside the auditorium.  
I still can't believe we're actually graduating.  
I've managed to survive it. We managed to finish school although how annoying it was and how much we complained.  
But I'd be lying if I said I won't miss it. 

  
Once graduation was over I was being crushed by my friends.  
“Can’t… breath…” I tried to tell them.  
They ignored me and hugged me tighter. The fact I was the shortest wasn't helping me now. 

“Guys…!” 

“Okay, can you not choke my boyfriend to death?” I heard the familiar husky voice. 

“He was our friend before he was your boyfriend.” Yunhyeong noted. 

“Back off.” Donghyuk added. 

“Hey!” I argued, “it's my boyfriend.” 

“He's more important to you than us?” Jiwon asked. 

“Yah, don't ask me such things!” I scolded him.

“We're not ready to give our adorable Jinhwan to this cruel world!” Donghyuk protested. 

“Can I borrow him?” Junhoe asked, “I promise to bring him back.” 

“You have 5 minutes.” Yunhyeong said and they all finally let go of me.  
Junhoe pulled me to him and lead me away from everyone. 

  
“My beautiful angel.” he smiled as he gently brushed my hair away from my forehead. 

“Thanks for saving me.” I said, smiling back at him. Junhoe chuckled, taking my face in his hands. 

“So, what is it?” I asked, kissing him softly. 

He smiled as he looked at me. “I don't know what I'm going to do now, not seeing your beautiful face every day… my precious Jinhwan.” 

“How do you think I feel?” I pouted, “not being able to see you, hear your voice every day… I'll miss you so much…” I slowly moved a hand over his chest.   
God, I'll miss him too much. I don't want it. I don't want to say goodbye.  
I made him let go of my face and hugged him tightly, burying my face in his chest. 

“I don't want you to go… I don't want you to leave me, Junhoe…” 

“I'm not leaving you angel…” he said quietly, hugging me tighter.

“You are…” I mumbled, “I won’t see you…”

I felt him pressing a kiss on my head. “I know… but don't have a choice…”

“I know…” I said quietly. “I'll miss you…” 

“I'll text you good morning and goodnight every day.” He promised, “the fact we're away won't mean I'll forget about you, Angel…”  
I looked up at him as he grabbed my chin. He smiled softly as he looked down at me.

“I do have a gift for you…”

“A gift?” I asked, looking at him in wonder. Junhoe nodded, kissing me softly as he slowly let me go, holding my hands. 

“A really important gift.”  
An important gift?

“Close your eyes.” he told me with a smile.  
I nodded and closed my eyes, wondering what he already got me.  
He let go of one of my hands so I held tighter into the other, not wanting him to let it go as well.

“June…?” I asked not hearing anything. What is he doing there? 

“Okay, open them.”  
I opened my eyes, I noticed he was holding something in his hand.  
A small black box that was open, showing a simple silver bracelet in it.   
I took it in my hand, checking it. In the middle of it there was a simple infinity symbol with few small diamonds at the center of it. 

“Junhoe…” 

“I promise to you, Kim Jinhwan, that I’ll love you forever.” Junhoe smiled, taking the bracelet from my hand and asking for my right hand.   
I hesitantly gave it to him, watching him wearing it on my wrist.   
He really kept his promise after all. I almost forgot about it even though it was my panic attack which caused him to even suggest it in the first place.   
  
“I...I really like it.” I blushed, gently moving a finger over the small symbol. “Thank you…”  
I looked at him and hugged him tightly, burying my face in his chest and starting to sob.  
Fuck, I didn't want to cry. It wasn't even a good enough reason to cry about.  
But the fact Junhoe remembered his promise and kept it…   
The fact that we have been through so much, that we have been through too much ups and downs over the years.   
Junhoe was my first crush, my first love…   
I want him to stay.

God, he's so sweet.

Junhoe made me look at him and he took my hand in his, pressing a soft kiss on it.   
“You're mine, Angel…” Junhoe said softly, “and no distance will change it. I won't let anyone have the chance of having you…”

I kissed him deeply, “I'm only yours…”

I only belong to him.  
I want to be only his.  
I don't want anyone else besides Koo Junhoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A / N:** I can’t believe it was the last chapter!  
> I really hope you all liked this story, and thank you so much for taking your time to read it, I love y’all so much! <3  
> And don’t worry! It isn't the end of this AU yet, as I promised we turned it into a series.  
> You can read the first chapter of the new series [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974730/chapters/47286643).
> 
> Again, thank you all and stay strong iKonics!


End file.
